Once Upon A Time in Auradon
by Mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: In her desire for revenge, Audrey casts the Dark Curse, sending everyone to Storybrooke. Once there, new secrets are discovered. With the future of Auradon hanging in the balance, can Mal and the VKs figure them out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time in Auradon**

**Summary: In her desire for revenge, Audrey casts the Dark Curse, sending everyone to Storybrooke. Once there, new secrets are discovered. With the future of Auradon hanging in the balance, can Mal and the VKs figure them out before it's too late? **

**Chapter 1:**

"You don't get to win every time Mal!" a girl muttered angrily to herself as she peered into the scepter she held in her hand. The girl had bright pink hair with strands of dark blue mixed in. Her dark brown eyes continued to stare into the green orb at the end of the scepter. As if the scepter was fueled by her anger, a brilliant glow began to emit from the green orb. Her grip tightened as the anger continued to build within her. "Soon…soon you won't have anything. Then everyone will see. Everyone will see that I should be Queen!"

"There you are Audrey," another girl said. She wore a pirate hat over her long, turquoise, braided hair. Her clothes were black and turquoise and a cutlass hung from her belt.

"What kept you Uma?" Audrey said, briefly glancing away from the scepter. "Nevermind, did you bring it?"

"What this?" Uma said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small scroll wrapped in a red and gold case. Audrey reached for the scroll but Uma pulled her hand back. "Uh, uh, uh. What about my payment?"

"You'll get your due soon enough," Audrey snapped. "Everyone will be freed from the Isle. Now, give it to me."

"Ok, you can have it," Uma replied. She tossed the scroll to Audrey who caught it a second later.

Audrey smiled evilly and laughed. "The Dark Curse! Now…now all of Auradon will learn the cost of turning their backs on me!"

"You really think that thing is gonna make you happy?" Uma replied with a laugh as she raised an eyebrow. "You do know the price of that curse right? I should inform you all magic comes with a price."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm aware."

"And you really think Mal is going to pay it?"

"Yes!"

Uma laughed again as she shook her head. "And how do you figure that? The cost is you have to give up the thing YOU love most. Not what Mal loves most."

Audrey chuckled again. "That's just it. They're one in the same."

Uma looked thoughtful for a second. "Ben." Not wanting to show emotion in front of Uma, Audrey quickly wiped her tearing eyes and put on a tough front.

"That's right," Audrey replied. "Once I cast this, I can never see him again. But what does that matter now? He chose her."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome everyone to the Centennial Royal Fair!" A voice boomed over loud speakers at Auradon castle. All throughout the courtyard were displays depicting the history of Auradon and stands with various foods and souvenirs.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Ben?" A girl with purple hair asked as her green eyes anxiously scanned the horizon. "With everything going on, and now the crown and scepter being stolen?"

"Mal, the people need hope," King Ben replied. "Things have to continue on as normal."

Mal scanned his eyes for the next few seconds before embracing him in his arms. "You're right, the people do need hope. Besides, if Uma tries anything, I'll be ready." Her eyes briefly glowed bright green before returning to normal.

"You're Auradon's protector," Ben said with a smile. "You got this."

"Thanks," Mal said, smiling as she kissed him.

Mal and Ben had met several years earlier when both of them were sixteen. Ben had proclaimed that four villain kids from the nearby Isle of the Lost would be brought to Auradon for a chance at a new life. Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, her best friend Evie, and their friends Jay and Carlos were chosen to come to Auradon. Initially, Mal was going to use this opportunity to destroy Auradon, but she fell in love with Ben and decided to leave her evil roots. She convinced Evie, Jay, and Carlos to do the same and embrace their new life in Auradon. Although Mal began to doubt if Auradon was where she belonged, Ben helped her see it was her home and she wasn't evil.

Suddenly a dark purple cloud appeared over Auradon. It raced forward, destroying everything in its path.

"Ben! Ben!" Mal said, looking up. Her mouth hung open in shock. "Look! What's that?"

"I don't know!" Ben replied, his eyes wide. "We have to find Fairy Godmother!"

"There's no time!" Mal replied. She quickly turned to head down the hallway. A moment later she was face to face with Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Mal!" Evie said. "What's going on?"

"That purple smoke is destroying everything!" Carlos said. He held his dog, Dude, firmly in his arms as he looked at Mal. "Can you stop it?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly there was a flash of pink light as Audrey appeared in front of them. She laughed. "Ha ha, no she can't!"

"Shows what you know," Mal snapped. Her eyes began to glow green. "Purple smoke you aren't desired, disappear now, where there's no fire!"

Audrey laughed louder. "Poor Mal, it's the Dark Curse! It can't be stopped! You spelled Ben and stole everything from me. Now, I'm going to take everything from you."

Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stared at her. Mal strained, repeating her spell several times to no avail. Finally she realized there was nothing she could do to stop the Dark Curse. "Audrey, what? What are you doing?" Mal said, her voice filled with shock.

"Taking what's mine," Audrey said, still laughing. She waved her scepter at the TV in the room behind them. It showed people scrambling and in panic.

On the TV, the news banner that said, "MYSTERIOUS CLOUD ATTACKS AURADON." The news caster fumbled with his words as he tried to make sense of the situation. A second later, he dropped his microphone as the purple smoke swallowed him up.

"See ya round losers," Audrey said, still laughing. She took one last look at Ben. Her eyes met his, and stared into them for a second. A moment later, she was gone.

"BEN!" Mal yelled. The purple smoke began to rip through the castle, as if it was a pile of cards in a tornado. Jay and Carlos clutched each other, Carlos putting his body in a protective fashion over Dude.

"MAL!" Evie cried, her face full of fear as she ran forward to her best friend.

Mal, Ben and Evie huddled together, trying to protect each other. A second later, they all screamed as the Dark Curse completely enveloped them.

* * *

**Was it really that easy to cast the dark curse? I dont own Descendants or OUAT. Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Just one more…and there! Perfect!" Snow White smiled to herself as she finished putting a row of stuffed animals in her baby's crib. "Prince Neal, your soldiers are awaiting your command." She laughed as her son cooed and waved his arms.

"Don't you think he's a little young to be leading an army?"

Snow White looked up and saw her husband, Prince Charming. Since their arrival in Storybrooke, Snow and Charming had gone by Mary Margret and David. David leaned against the door with his arms folded. His warm smile met hers as he approached and kissed his wife.

"Well," Snow replied with a grin. "You can never start them too young. After all, Neal has some pretty big shoes to fill if he wants to follow in his big sister's footsteps."

"No doubt," David laughed. "He will though, he's your son after all."

Snow smiled and kissed David again. "And with you as his father, he'll be able to wield a sword before he can walk." David grinned as he hugged his wife.

Shortly after the birth of Snow and David's first child, Emma Swan, Snow White's Step-Mother, the Evil Queen, Regina, cast the Dark Curse. The curse ripped Snow White, David, and almost everyone in their kingdom from their homes in the Enchanted Forest, and transported them to the town of Storybrooke. The curse would last for 28 years until the now adult Emma was brought to Storybrooke by her son, Henry, and broke it.

Emma had been spared from the curse at the last minute. With little time to spare before the curse arrived, she was placed in an enchanted wardrobe by her father. It transported her to the land without magic, where she was later found in a basket a short distance from Storybrooke. Emma finally "met" her parents for the first time after she broke the curse, and saved the town. Since then, she had been living in Storybrooke and over time and numerous adventures, grown very close with her parents.

Eventually Snow and David had their second child and named him Neal, after Henry's father. Since they had lost their chance to raise Emma, they vowed they would always be there for Neal.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door. Looks of surprise and concern washed over both Snow and David's faces as their turned their attention to the door. "I'll get it," David said. Snow nodded as she backed up towards Neal's crib.

David walked over and opened the door. Standing across from him was Grumpy, or Leroy as he was known in Storybrooke. "Leroy," David said.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked as she walked forward.

"You guys better come see this," Leroy said. Snow and David both nodded and followed Leroy outside. What they saw next required no explanation. A purple cloud littered with green lightning had appeared around the outskirts of the town. Unlike the last time they saw it however, the cloud wasn't coming toward them. The three of them looked on in awe as multiple spires formed from the purple smoke and extended towards the ground. As soon as a spire touched the ground it would disappear and be subsequently replaced by another one.

"Someone cast the Dark Curse," David said as he watched.

"Yes, but who?" Snow muttered "And where?"

"I don't know, but those people are going to need help," David replied. "Leroy, go to get the rest of your crew and some supplies, then meet us at the town line."

"You got it!" Leroy said confidently. With that he turned and hurried back towards the mines to gather up the rest of the seven dwarfs.

"Thanks Leroy." Snow said as she waved before turning her attention to David. "We need to find out who did this and what they're up to."

David nodded his agreement.

"I'll call Emma and then take Neal to Granny's," Snow said. "Granny'll watch him, then I'll come find you."

David smiled, "You always do."

* * *

"Ow…my head," Carlos said as he rubbed the back of his head. As the curse placed them down, Carlos and Jay bumped their heads together. Jay made a face as he briefly rubbed his own. The two boys looked around. They were on a two lane road in the middle of the woods. Close to where they landed, a red line stretched from one side of the road to the other.

Carlos looked down at Dude. Dude shook his fur. "Whew, what a ride. Let's not do that again."

"Guys, where are we?" Evie asked.

"I don't know," Mal replied. Looking around, she saw Evie, Carlos, and Jay, but Ben was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ben?"

The four kids all looked around. Mal's quickly turned from one side to the other calling Ben's name, her looks and calls growing more and more desperate. "Ben? BEN? BEN!"

No answer.

"Mal, he's not here," Evie said quietly.

"He has to be!" Mal said.

"Maybe he landed further along the road," Carlos said supportively. Next he looked down at Dude, who was still shaking dust out of his fur. "Dude, can you help sniff him out?"

"With his cologne, normally yes," Dude replied. "But I don't smell him at all."

"He could be anywhere," Jay said, he looked at Mal.

"We'll find him," Evie said, giving her best friend a hug. Mal nodded.

"What about the rest of Auradon?" Carlos asked as thoughts of his girlfriend, Jane, flashed through his mind. "Do you think everyone else is here too? Think they're ok?"

"Carlos," Mal said. "I don't know."

"I swear," Mal continued, letting go of Evie. "If anything happens to Ben, Audrey is going to regret it, even more than she already is going to regret what she did to Auradon!" Mal's eyes flashed green and her breathing deepened as her anger began to swell inside of her.

"Mal, calm down," Evie said. "Ben and Auradon need you right now. You can be angry at Audrey later. What would Ben want you to do? He'd want you to save Auradon."

"You're right," Mal replied as she took a breath. "Thanks Evie." Her eyes returned to their normal shade.

"What are friends for," Evie said with a smile, which Mal returned. Jay and Carlos nodded.

"What was that spell Audrey used?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Mal said. "I don't know what it was, or how to stop it. I do know this though, Auradon is counting on us. Losing is not an option!" Mal tried it say it as confidently as she could. Although she tried to shake it, the knot in her stomach refused to loosen. She had never heard of such a curse before, and had been totally powerless to stop it. Her thoughts turned back to Ben. She hoped with everything she was he was ok.

Turning around, Carlos noticed a sign near the road that said "WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE."

"Hey guys," Carlos said, motioning his friends towards the sign. "Come look at this."

"Storybrooke?" Dude said, tilting his head.

"Storybrooke?" Jay repeated. "Like story book? That's clever." He finished with a chuckle.

"Can you do a dragon fly by?" Evie asked. "See where the town is?"

"I don't know if it'll work here," Mal said. "But it's a good idea." Dark purple smoke began to surround her.

"Mal wait," Carlos said.

Mal stopped concentrating and the smoke disappeared. "Why?"

"It's just, we don't know where we are or what's over there," Carlos said. "Maybe we should lay low until we figure it out."

"He's right Mal," Jay said. "Let's see what we're dealing with first."

Mal scanned their eyes. "Ok," said. Realizing Carlos's idea was probably the better course of action, Evie also nodded her agreement.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Congratulations Mal," Audrey said sarcastically as she stared into Mal's eyes. "You won Ben fair and square." Mal smiled as her face twisted. "Oh, wait…no you didn't! You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon!"

Audrey continued to look into her eyes. _Her arrogance…everything I said just deflected off of her, _Audrey thought angrily to herself, her eyes not breaking contact with Mal's._ Of course, what should I have expected from the daughter of the most evil villain ever? The villain who cursed my mother, robbed my grand-mother of the chance to see her grow? She was just like her mother! She doesn't deserve to be queen! Why couldn't Ben see it?_ The anger and hatred continued to swell and swirl within her.

Audrey's eyes flashed again, "Yea…that'll make a touching story for the grand kids."

"Speaking of kids, if you'll excuse me," Mal said as she walked away.

"_She won't even own up to her actions!_" Audrey said to herself as she returned to her room. Once she was back in her dorm, Audrey slammed the door shut and punched her pillow. She was so consumed in her anger she didn't realize she had slammed the door so hard it bounced back open again. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the pictures of Ben and her on the shelf. "It's not fair. I do everything right, I'm the good girl."

Audrey wiped her eyes, but it was a pointless effect. The tears wouldn't stop. "I loved Ben, I was good to him. Why did he chose her? She wanted to destroy us. I should be queen! Why does Auradon love her so much?"

"Sounds like you have quite the predicament Deary," A voice said suddenly.

Looking up, Audrey saw a man standing in her doorway. He had shoulder length wavy hair that looked to be a mixture of dark brown and dull gold. He wore a black shirt with a vest and black pants and boots. His skin was deep olive green and covered in small gold freckles. His eyes were also dark olive green. "Who…who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I?" The man said as he motioned with his hands, pretending to be shocked. "What are they teaching at this school?" He cocked his head to the side and scanned Audrey's eyes, but was he was already well aware that she had no idea who he was. "Well then, allow me to make your acquaintance. Rumpelstiltskin." He bowed as he said his name, rolling the "R."

"Audrey," Audrey replied. "Just leave me alone."

"The daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip no doubt," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Well Deary, I can do that, but then I wouldn't be able to help."

"You can't help me," Audrey snapped. "And how did you know that?"

"Hehehehe, so sure are you? I know your parents Deary," Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the window. "You're right, life's not fair. That girl used magic to take your twuuuue love from you. That's not fair. Oh well."

"And now she's going to be queen. So what can you do about it?"

"Nothing about love Deary," Rumpelstiltskin replied. Audrey rolled her eyes. "True she spelled him, but it was temporary. Love happened on its own, magic cannot make someone truly fall in love. Too bad, doesn't seem like he ever loved you."

Audrey looked into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. Could he be right? Did Ben just keep her as his girlfriend just to say he had one? _That must be it!_ She thought. _He never loved me or cared about me! Well fine! Forget him!_

"HOWEVER!" Rumpelstiltskin continued. "I might just be able to get you the other thing you want. You don't want a villain to be queen?"

"Yes, I should be queen," Audrey replied. She took a step back. "If Ben can't make her queen, then I'll be queen."

"Oh there are ways for you to stop her from becoming queen," Rumpelstiltskin said, examining his nails.

"How? How can you do that?" Audrey asked. "Please, she doesn't deserve the throne. She's a villain. She doesn't care about Auradon. Please I'll do anything."

"Hehehehehe, I love those words," Rumpelstiltskin gleamed, motioning his hands in a sing-song fashion as he talked. "I might just have a way for you to make the world the way you want it. But I should warn you, all magic comes with a price."

"I'll do anything," Audrey repeated.

"Hehehehe, you just said the magic words," Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. "Tell me, is Maleficent's scepter not kept here?"

"It's yours!"

"Excellent," Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "I might have a little piece of magic called the Dark Curse. But! This is a special version! I should warn you, it'll affect the entire kingdom, and once you cast it, it's done. There's no stopping it, no reset button."

"Perfect! Thank you!"

"One more thing," Rumpelstiltskin said, holding his finger up. "The curse has a price-"

"Yes you said the scepter!" Audrey cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish Deary. The scepter is the price of me giving it to you. The curse itself has a price. You have to give up the thing you love most."

"I can do that! The person I love most couldn't care less about me!"

"Very well," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "'Til next time." With that he disappeared.

"The scepter," Audrey said. "Easy enough." She pulled out her diary and began to draw a picture of her as queen. Her thoughts kept circling back to Ben and the fact that he had chosen Mal over her. "I'm tired of waiting, where's my happy ending?"

* * *

_Present time:_

"Well let's head towards Storybrooke," Mal said. "Maybe someone there can help." Evie, Carlos, and Jay all nodded.

With that, the four of them and Dude began to make their way towards town. After a short time walking, they saw a yellow car heading their way. The kids stopped as the car approached. A few seconds later the car stopped and its occupants got out. A woman with long blond hair got out of the driver side. She had a red leather jacket on over her white shirt. A sheriff's badge was attached to her black pants. "Looks like we found some," the woman said to a man as he climbed out of the passenger side. He was dressed all in black and wore a black leather overcoat. He had dark hair and where his left hand should have been was a hook.

"Hey, are you kids ok?" The woman asked as she approached. "My name's Emma, I'm here to help you."

* * *

**Update: Made a small tweak at the end. I don't own OUAT or Descendants. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Ah, Storybrooke," Audrey said, smiling to herself as she made her way into town. "Haha, it worked! You lose Mal! You should consider yourself lucky though, I allowed you and your pathetic friends to keep your memories. Or unlucky I guess…no one else in Auradon will remember who they are or who you four are. That'll be so much more enjoyable for me than just taking your memory! Of course, that's just the tip of the iceberg of what I have planned." She laughed again.

Audrey continued reveling to herself as she looked at the strange building designs she passed and the strange way people were dressed all around her. "Well, guess I should change," Audrey chuckled as she waived the scepter. A wave a pink smoke momentarily surrounded her. When it disappeared, she was wearing dark blue jeans, a bright pink shirt and a black jacket. Her hair had also changed back to its natural brown color and was now worn in a pony tail. Several strands of pink and blue hair remained though. "Perfect," she said as she looked at her reflection in a nearby shop window.

Eventually Audrey made her way towards the dock. "Well looks like that curse worked." A voice said behind her.

Glancing back, Audrey saw Uma approaching. "Like a charm. Enjoy your little swim over?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "It was easy enough. My mother taught me how to make it…it's the only good thing she ever did for me." Audrey looked at her as Uma spat in disgust before continuing. "Not like it was anything special for me though. You know mermaids can cross realms by sea too, right? Well that's thanks to my mother."

"I never cared enough to find out," Aurdrey said lazily, getting a look from Uma.

"So what now? No one from Auradon knows who they are?"

"Correct, except Mal, her little friends, and us."

"What? You let her keep her memory?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" Audrey said, turning to face Uma. "Besides, you got what you wanted. Everyone is free from the Isle."

"That's not all I want," Uma replied. "I've made this trip enough times, I want more."

"Figures you would," Audrey replied. "Poor Uma, can't ever be happy with what she has. What else do you want?"

Uma wanted to lash out at Audrey but knew now was not the right time. Especially since she still needed Audrey to get what she wanted; revenge. She would just wait until the time was right. "Mal," Uma said, her eyes blazing even more at the thought of Mal.

Like Mal and her friends, Uma too had spent her life on the Isle of the Lost. The Isle was located close to Auradon, but was surrounded by a magical barrier. The barrier kept all the Isle's inhabitants trapped within its shores. Uma's hatred for Mal intensified when Mal and her friends had been chosen to go to Auradon and then grew even more so when Mal rescued King Ben from her and became a Lady of the Court in Auradon.

Audrey looked at her and smiled. "That can be arranged."

"Deal," Uma said with another evil smile. "So that must quite the curse to just smash the barrier like that."

"Turns out, that pitiful barrier was just a simple protection spell," Audrey explained. "Obviously, it was no match for the Dark Curse. So Harry and the rest of your 'pirate' crew are here too," she made air quotes as she said 'pirate.' Uma shot her a look, but it was quickly replaced by her amazement at the power of the Dark Curse.

"Nice going girl," Uma said as she cracked a smile. "Maybe you princesses aren't as fragile as I thought."

"Watch it," Audrey replied. "Anyway my friend, time for Phase two."

* * *

Emma read the looks of uncertainty on the kids' faces and took a couple slow steps forward. "I'm Emma," she repeated. "I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke. And this is Killian." She motioned to the man now standing next to her. "We want to help you."

The four kids and Dude continued to quietly stare at them.

"Please," Emma said. "We can't help you if you won't talk to us. What are your names? Where are you from?"

After another moment of silence, Mal finally stepped forward. "Mal," she said quietly, not sure whether to trust Emma and Killian or not. Back on the Isle of the Lost, she wouldn't have given them the time of day and would have bolted in the opposite direction.

Evie looked at Mal, who nodded slightly. Trusting her best friend, Evie stepped forward too. "Evie," Evie said.

"Jay," Jay added.

"Carlos," Carlos said, picking up Dude. "And this is Dude." Carlos then leaned over so it looked like he was brushing Dude's fur. "Dude, don't say anything," he whispered.

"Isn't that Captain Hook?" Jay asked quietly raising an eyebrow. Evie and Carlos looked at him.

Having heard him, Emma and Killian looked at each other. With his large sense of pride however, Killian couldn't help but smile. "Ah, I see my reputation precedes me." He turned to Emma.

"I just thought he'd have a really bad perm," Carlos said.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Again with the perms…are perms really that bad?" Emma shook her head.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said.

"Although it would have been nicer under different circumstances," Killian added. "Can you lot tell us what happened?"

Emma nodded and turned back to Mal. Her concerned eyes met Mal's distrusting look.

"You seem nice, but you won't believe me," Mal replied.

"We know someone cast the Dark Curse," Emma said, bringing Mal's attention back to her. "Is that how you and your friends got here? Where are you from?"

A shocked look fell over the kids' faces. Mal looked at Emma, over to Killian, and back to Emma. "We're from a place called Auradon," Mal explained. "The curse brought us here and I think it destroyed our home." She looked at Emma again and could tell from the looks on her and Killian's faces they believed her.

"It's possible," Killian said. Emma elbowed him. "Sorry Love." He muttered.

Before any of the kids could answer, another car pulled up. David got out and hurried next to Emma and Killian.

"Emma," David said as he approached. "There's more appearing all over the outside of town."

"So everyone from Auradon is here?" Mal interjected hopefully. Maybe these people knew where Ben was.

"It's possible," Emma said. "David, this is Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. They're from Auradon. Have you heard of it?"

David shook his head. "No, sorry. But I think I know someone who might though."

Emma eyed her father for a minute, "Belle."

David nodded, "If anyone would, it's her."

"You know Queen Belle?" Evie asked, her eyes wide. "How?" Mal, Jay, and Carlos all held similar expressions. How could they possibly know Belle if they had never heard of Auradon?

"I don't know anyone named 'Queen Belle,' but the Belle we have here in Storybrooke is the smartest person around. She's always in the books." David explained. "If anyone can help it'll be her."

Emma nodded before turning back to Mal. "Mal, I need you and your friends to come with us. Whoever is behind this, needs to be stopped. We'll do our best to get everyone home, but we need you and friends' help in the meanwhile."

Mal nodded her agreement.

"You can count on us," Evie said. Jay and Carlos nodded. Dude barked, wagging his tail.

As they walked to the cars, Jay kept looking over at Killian and it didn't take long before Killian noticed. "Can I help you lad?" Killian asked.

"I knew it, you're Harry's dad!"

Both Emma and Killian's mouths dropped. "Dad?" Emma said, laughing for a moment.

"You must be mistaken lad," Killian replied. "But I do like the sound of it." He looked at Emma who rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Rumpelstiltskin walked down a dark hallway. The only light came from the several candlesticks attached to the walls on either side. Near the end was a clean shaven man with orange-red hair. As he heard Rumpelstiltskin approach, blue fire replaced his hair.

"So?" The man said. "I don't have much time. You have news?"

"I do," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Congratulations, it's an egg."

The man glared at him.

"Well girl, actually. But congratulations to the happy father," Rumpelstiltskin said. In his typical fashion, he continuously motioned with his hands whiling bowing. "Hades, lord of the underworld has a daughter. Just too bad you won't get to see her."

Hades startled as he thought for a second. "The Dark Curse," Hades said. "Regina is getting ready then I take it?"

"She is," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "I'm guessing your daughter will be an omelet before it's done. Nasty business."

"Not if there's a way to stop it,"

"Sorry Deary, there's no stopping the Dark Curse once it's cast," Rumpelstiltskin said chuckling. "However, I might have a way to save her."

"You do?" Hades turned around.

"During one of my magic trials I created an island. It is surrounded by a protection spell. I just might be able to send her there. She'll never know the difference."

"Where she'll be all alone?"

"Better than being an omelet," Rumpelstiltskin replied while making a face. "But to answer your question, no she won't be."

"How do I get through your protection spell?"

"Hehehehe, Hades, god of the underworld, stealer of souls wants to be a darling daddy. Don't spoil her too much. And remember, always dab the bottle on your wrist first, don't want her to burn her wittle mouth," Rumpelstiltskin jested, chuckling the whole time.

Hades glared at him again. "What's your price?"

"Oh you're serious," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Very well…hmmm…what do I want? Decisions, decisions…let's see…my price is…do do do…one of your embers." Hades looked at him smiling. "But! I want the waterproof version."

"Here…" Hades said. He waived his hand and a dark blue diamond appeared in it. "Take it."

"Oh before I do," Rumpelstiltskin said. "There's one more thing. If you want her to grow to be strong, you can't have any interaction with her. You can watch over, guide her, and help her but she can't know you're there until she's ready."

"No deal," Hades said pulling the ember back.

"Oh dear, deary deary dear," Rumpelstiltskin replied laughing. "I think you've been literally under the weather for way too long. Have you not forgotten that I see the future and know everything in the land of the living? So, if you want your daughter to grow to be strong and fulfill her full potential, I suggest you do as I say."

Hades stared into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. He knew Rumpelstiltskin was a trickster, but he also knew Rumpelstiltskin never lied to him and except for one, always honored his agreements. Rumpelstiltskin's word was good. With that, Hades handed the ember over.

"Excellent," Rumpelstiltskin said as he snapped his fingers. "The barrier will let you in once, but that's it so don't mess it up. And no powers or magic in there either."

"Anything else?" Hades growled.

"You…uh…might want to change the look…" Rumple said. "It's best not to stand out on that island."

Hades laughed and snapped his fingers. His black suit was replaced with biker attire. His blazer became a leather jacket that said "SOUL STEALER" on the back. His orange-red hair was replaced with long blue hair worn in a straight up style. His lower face and chin were covered in a short stubbly beard, and black eye-liner surrounded his eyes.

"Well the jackets' a bit much," Rumpelstiltskin said, making a face. "But the hair is en point at least hehehe."

* * *

During the car ride to the sheriff station, Mal and Evie explained everything to Emma and Killian, from the history between Mal and Audrey from the time Mal came to Auradon, to her relationship with Ben, and Audrey casting the Dark Curse.

"So you're telling me, this Audrey cast the Dark Curse to destroy Auradon over a lovers' quarrel? Well…hell hath no fury…" Killian started before Emma elbowed him hard. "Ow, sorry love."

"So when was the last time you saw Ben?" Emma asked.

"When the curse arrived and swallowed us," Mal replied. "I've got to find him."

"Well here's the problem," Killian started before Emma elbowed him. "What?"

Mal and Evie saw this. "Yea, what's the problem?" Evie asked.

"We need to know," Mal said.

Killian and Emma looked at each other. Emma mouthed, "Not now." She glanced back from her driving. "I can't make any promises but we're going to do everything we can find him."

"So lasses, I'm sure your parents must be worried about you, who are they?" Killian asked.

Mal and Evie both looked at each other. Evie went first. "Well, my mom's called 'The Evil Queen.'"

* * *

**Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Descendants or OUAT. **

**Chapter 4:**

_Flashback:_

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

"There's no need to yell Deary," Rumpelstiltskin said, laughing as he appeared behind Regina.

"And why's that…" Regina snapped. "That potion you gave me…to ensure I'd never be pregnant. It didn't work and I was sick for three days!"

"Oh the potion worked fine," Rumpelstiltskin replied, waving his hands as he walked up to Regina. He put his hands over her stomach. "Quite the glow…"

"And how is that?" Regina snapped again. "Clearly it is! How do you figure your potion worked if I'm pregnant?"

"Quite simple Deary," Rumpelstiltskin said. "What happened later on, after another little squabble with your mother? Oh by the way, how was her little trip here from Wonderland?"

"I don't care how her trip was!" Regina replied. "I needed to show her I wasn't weak! That I wouldn't be a pawn in her scheme for power! But you ruined it. Now…when she finds out about this…when the kingdom finds out…"

"I didn't ruin anything. I ask again, what happened after that little bout?"

"I went down to the dungeons-"

"To blow off some steam no doubt?"

"Yes…" Regina continued as her anger swelled again with Rumpelstiltskin interrupting her. "The guards had just brought in a common thief."

"A thief eh," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted her again. "One with a lion tattoo on his arm, unless I am mistaken?"

"How did you, unless…this was your plan!"

"No plans Deary…I just know fate has a strange sense of humor," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Anyway please, please continue."

"I had the perfect way lined up to let my anger out," Regina said, her eyes expanding. "I went down to the dungeon. His wife had died some time ago, and I was going to exploit his pain. I saw him…then again, then several more times after that. Then, then I let him go and sent him back to the forest."

"Clearly more happened than that," Rumpelstiltskin quipped back. "Spent several days together, keeping each other warm by the fire? But Deary…this isn't the first time I've heard of such a fellow…one with a lion tattoo. Always remember, there are forces greater than those we can comprehend at work. Toying with us…playing with our every move…like a puppeteer, an unseen force pulling the strings. So have you told him about this yet?"

"Of course not!" Regina snapped back. "You think I'm going to let him tell anyone what happened? I slipped a little forgetting potion into his drink. By the time he got to the forest he had forgotten everything. Who I am, what had happened, any time we spent together, the fact that I let him go, everything."

"So sounds like your little problem is fixed."

"Not necessarily," Regina retorted. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"And you still haven't figured it out have you?" Rumpelstiltskin replied. "What is the one magic strong enough to break any curse? Twuuue love. Clearly that is why you're pregnant right now. You found your twuue love, broke your curse and here…." Rumpelstiltskin motioned his hand over Regina again. "Here is the result."

"Love is weakness!" Regina said, even more infuriated by Rumpelstiltskin's answer. "I can't love, I can't be loved! It wasn't love!"

"There are no coincidences Deary."

* * *

_Present time:_

"The Evil Queen?" Killian repeated, he and Emma glanced at each other. "That's quite the name. How'd she come by that?"

"She put a girl named Snow White to sleep," Evie replied.

Looks of shock fell over both Emma and Killian's faces. Re-actively, Emma slammed on the brakes, causing everyone in the car to fly forward against their seat belts.

"What gives?" Mal asked as she caught the seat in front of her with her hands.

"It's not possible," Emma said, ignoring Mal's question. "Regina? Regina is your mother?"

Evie sighed, "She always went by 'The Evil Queen.'"

"No one ever called her Regina," Mal added.

"That doesn't make any sense," Killian said. "Regina has been here in Storybrooke for years."

"If there's one thing I've learned around here, it's things aren't always what they seem though," Emma said thoughtfully as she began racking her brain for possible answers to what was going on. A moment later she collected herself and continued to drive to the Sheriff station.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Mal asked as the car started rolling again.

"Well, Miss Swan just happens to be the daughter of Snow White," Killian replied. Looks of shock fell over both Mal and Evie's faces.

"So my mom gave your mom the apple?" Evie asked curiously.

"She did a lot more than that love," Killian said, his voice darkening. "And how about you, who are your parents?" Killian asked, looking at Mal.

"My mother is Maleficent," Mal replied, looking up. Both Emma and Killian made a face. "But look, we aren't like our parents, we left them on the Isle of the Lost when we decided to stay in Auradon. And my mom got turned into a tiny lizard years ago."

"Remember Killian," Emma said, trying to keep her cool. "They came here from the Dark Curse, they may not remember who they actually are."

"Fine," Killian replied, slumping into his seat.

A moment later, they pulled up to the Storybrooke Sheriff station. As everyone exited the car, David walked up to Emma.

"I just talked to Belle," David said. "She does know about Auradon."

"She does?" Emma looked at him.

"Yes," David continued. "It's in our land, and many days ride from the Enchanted Forest. These people are all from our world." Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Mal and Evie.

_Are these two who they say? _Emma thought to herself, her eyes scanning Mal and Evie. _But how? Regina and Maleficent have been here in Storybrooke…still though…I think I know who can answer this riddle…_

"Emma?" David continued after several seconds of silence.

"Yes, sorry," Emma replied.

"Don't be," David continued. "Their friends Jay and Carlos are inside with Mary Margret."

"Good," Emma agreed. "How are the others?"

"Leroy and his crew are taking care of them," David answered. "They're finding places for everyone to stay until we can figure out how to get them home. Same thing as before, no one knows who they are, or where they're from."

"But these four do," Emma said.

"Odd," David replied.

"They said someone named Aurdey cast the curse," Emma continued. "But then why did they keep their memories?"

Mal heard this. "Audrey is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip. And wait you're saying no one from Auradon knows who they are?

"That's right," Emma answered. "Why is it you four know who you are then?"

"I have no idea why we know who we are," Mal answered. "And no, none of us did this if that's what you're thinking."

"Aurora and Phillip's daughter?" David asked thoughtfully as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"But the daughters of Regina and Maleficent and their friends weren't affected?" Killian said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Regina isn't my mother," Evie replied. "At least...I don't think she is."

"Killian, I think they're telling the truth," Emma said. "I'm going to talk to Gold. It's his curse, and this sounds like his doing. Can you guys try to get more information while I'm gone?"

"Will do love, good luck with the Dark One," Killian answered in a dark voice. He and Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, as he was known as in the Enchanted Forest were old enemies. Although the two had been forced to work together on several occasions, neither could stand the other.

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she kissed Killian. With that, she headed back to her car and drove away. David led the rest of the group inside except Evie hung back.

"Killian," Evie said, looking at him. "That problem you said earlier…what is it?"

"You'll know when Emma wants you to."

"No," Evie said. Killian was taken aback by her response. She scanned Killian's eyes. He knew something. "Mal is my best friend, and Ben is the most important thing in her life. She loves him. Please tell me."

Killian looked at her. He nodded and walked Evie to the side of the building. "Look, I can't say what happened to him for certain, but here's a good possibility. If what you two said is true, it's unlikely you'll see him again."

Evie looked at him. "Why is that?"

Killian swallowed. "That curse has a very steep price."

"What is it?" Evie asked, her eyes pleading for information. Killian looked at her. Clearly he had been wrong. Either Evie was the best actress is all the realms or this was all new to her. Worry was written all over her face. Worry for Ben and worry for her best friend.

Killian took a deep breath. "The one who casts the Dark Curse has to give up the thing they love most" Evie was stunned. She took a step back, confirming to Killian that clearly the girls were being truthful. "And from what you and Mal told us, the thing Audrey loved most was-"

"Ben," Evie finished softly. "Even after all that time, after all that happened…but...but...it can't be."

"Again I can't say anything for certain," Killian answered. "So keep this between us for now."

"How can you expect me to do that?!" Evie exclaimed. "Mal is my best friend! She has to know! How can you expect me to keep the fact that she may never see the person she loves again from her?"

"It would be best not to get riled up until we know for sure that he was in fact the price of the curse," Killian said, doing his best to answer in a calming voice. He put his hand on Evie's shoulder. "Emma's word is good. If Ben is here, we'll find him. She isn't called 'The Savior' for nothing. Come now, best we get inside."

Evie nodded. "I-I need a minute." Killian nodded and headed inside. Evie continued to stand still. She was completed stunned at trying to take everything in. She had to tell Mal, but how? How could she break this news to her best friend?

"You might want to listen to your new friend," a voice said suddenly. Evie snapped back to reality and saw Audrey approaching.

"Audrey-"

"Yep," Audrey cut her off. Suddenly she jammed her hand into Evie's chest.

Evie opened her mouth to scream as pain ripped through her, but it felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of her. Evie clutched her chest, unable to move further as the pain became more and more intense. Audrey smiled and laughed as she pulled her hand back. She was now holding something; something red with several small black spots that emitted a bright pinkish-red glow. It was Evie's heart.

"I could crush this," Audrey said evilly, watching Evie's heart beat in her hand. "But I need this…and you...for now. You are going to help me get what I want…like it or not. Now be a good girl, do as I say and forget I was here." She laughed again as she disappeared, leaving Evie alone.

Evie stood motionless, the pain finally subsiding.

"Evie?"

Evie looked over to see Mal approaching, looking concerned. "Evie, come on." Mal wrapped her arm around her friend and led her inside, completely unaware of what had just happened.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"This still leaves the problem of my mother," Regina said, changing the subject. "She'll find a way to exploit this…and me. She'll influence the child, turning it against me when the time's right. I know her. Also with Snow and Charming on the move, the child will be killed for sure." Her eyes flashed. "For the love of everything…I hate them!"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Rumpelstiltskin answered, making a face. "But for a price, I might just be able to find a way help and to ensure the child's safety."

"It's always a price with you," Regina replied, her eyes still blazing. She knew Rumpelstiltskin though, and also she knew all magic came with a price, be it his or magic's itself. The way she saw it though, she didn't have a choice. She would have to make another deal with him. "Fine, name it."

"My price is this…" with that Rumpelstiltskin plucked a few hairs from Regina's head. "Hehehe." Rumpelstiltskin then muttered under his breath, "Like step-mother, like step-daughter."

"Ow," Regina growled in a shocked voice as she rubbed her head.

"Hehehe, so then let's get to cleaning up your wittle mess. First, eat this," Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and an onion appeared. "This will speed things up."

"An onion?"

"Well at least it's not a poisoned apple, hehehe" Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Regina looked at him and made a face in response. For the next couple seconds, she looked back and forth between the onion and him. "Well, don't we have a deal?" He continued in a voice that he pretended to fill with uncertainty.

Regina made a face. "Yes, yes we do." She took the onion and took a bite. The effect was immediate. Regina began breathing heavily and a moment later she started to collapse to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin caught her and with a wave of his hand, gently transported her to her bed, where he delivered her child; a baby girl.

Regina looked at Rumpelstiltskin and then at her new born child. She looked into the child's eyes. "My child, my baby girl," she said quietly. For a brief second she smiled as love began to fill her cold heart. Sadly it only lasted for a moment. Feeling the warmth of happiness, she quickly pushed any feelings of love down, squelching them. Immediately any warmth she had just felt was replaced with her burning hatred towards her mother, Snow, and Charming. Visions of her mother killing her and the Charmings' army attacking the child filled her head, causing her fiery hatred to burn even more intensely. Her heart grew cold again as the pain attacked her inside. Tears began to slowly stream down her face.

"What's her name?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"Evie," Regina replied. "Her name is Evie."

"A fitting name to be sure."

"It is," Regina said, taking one last look down at her baby in her arms. "Here." She handed Evie over to Rumpelstiltskin. He took her, nodding.

"Consider these a maternity gift," Rumpelstiltskin said as he waved his other hand, causing two vials to appear. The first vile had an orange liquid in it; the second was filled with a clear liquid. Regina recognized both instantly. The orange potion was the same one she had previously made to prevent her from ever getting pregnant. The clear potion was a forgetting potion. Things would go back to how they had been. She could go back to concentrating on what mattered, getting revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming. And like Regina, her mother would never know anything that had happened.

_Evie would just become a distraction_, Regina thought to herself. _She would become another target for my enemies. This is best for her. I can't love, and I can't be loved. I can't be happy._

Rumpelstiltskin gently set the vials on Regina's bedside night stand. A second later, he and Evie were gone. Regina stared into the now empty spot where Rumpelstiltskin had just stood. Finally she broke down crying. The pain continued to grow inside her. "And now to end this pain once and for all," Regina sobbed. She drank the orange potion, followed swiftly by the forgetting potion. Yelling she threw the vials against the wall, where they shattered on impact. A second later, the potions took effect and Regina was back to her normal, evil self. She looked out the window, her thoughts turning back to revenge. "Soon…soon…Snow White…Charming…I will have my revenge." She laid her head down smiling. "You will pay!" With that, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**The timeline of this story is shortly after the beginning of Descendants 3 and during season 4 of OUAT. Please read and review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to clear a few things up in the previous chapters from some questions I've received and for those who may not have seen all the OUAT seasons. The chapters in this story loosely follow the general OUAT episode format with "parallel stories;" one being the story being told and the other being part of the characters' back story. The "flashbacks" are back stories. **

**In the OUAT universe, Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke, is the legendary Evil Queen who has a long standing feud with Snow White. In this story, "The Evil Queen" follows OUAT and refers to Regina, but the name Grimhilde might appear.**

**Rumpelstiltskin is also known as Mr. Gold in Storybrooke. He is extremely powerful and tends to be a major influence in much of the OUAT universe. In a later OUAT season, a Dark One uses magic to speed up another character's pregnancy. Rumpelstiltskin did this to Regina in the last chapter to speed up Evie's birth.**

**With regard to Hades, a character in OUAT might just play an influence in the difference between the Descendants' version and the OUAT Hades. In this story they are the same person. Stay tuned!  
**

**Please feel free to PM me with any questions or anything I left open, or leave a question in a review. Positive feedback and constructive criticism are both greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone for reading, now onto Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5:**

"This power," Audrey said holder her scepter, smiling. "Incredible…just incredible." With that she waved the scepter. Matching green glows appeared around the scepter's orb and Audrey's eyes and for the next few seconds green light connected the glows together. Audrey took a deep breath as the glow died. A moment later she threw the scepter on the ground.

"What'd you do?" Uma asked.

"Used the scepter's power to strip this thing of its own magic," Audrey laughed evilly. "The scepter's magic…the most powerful in Auradon, it's all mine now! Now that thing's just a stick with a glass ball."

"Feels good huh?" Uma smiled as she chuckled. "You know, for being a prissy little pink princess, you're well on your way to becoming a villain."

"That I am," Audrey said, grinning evilly. "It seems Auradon loves their villains. After all, look how they all adore Mal. Pathetic!" She turned away from Uma and looked back at the scepter. "And now…now I'm the most power villain they've ever seen! I'm the Queen of Mean."

Uma rolled her eyes, drawing a look from Audrey.

"Speaking of Auradon," Uma interjected. "You still haven't spelled out what your plan for them is now that you've brought them all to Storybrooke."

"I am going to be their queen, after I takeover Storybrooke," Audrey answered lazily. "First though, we get revenge on the little purple Spyro wanna-be dragon, I trust that will fulfill our bargain?"

Uma smiled. "Yes, finally I'll have my revenge on that little traitor. And with this," she held up a small vile filled with a black liquid. "She won't stand a chance."

"Good," Audrey said. She lifted up Evie's heart. "Well, there's no time to lose then."

* * *

"Gold! We need to talk!" Emma snapped as she slammed the entry door to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop behind her. She quickly headed to the counter where a man stood. He had shoulder length hair and was dressed in a black suit with a velvet shirt and dark purple tie. It was Mr. Gold.

"Ah, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold replied with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know exactly why I'm here."

"Actually I don't," Mr. Gold answered as the smile disappeared.

"Auradon…ever heard of it?"

"I might have come across it a time or two."

"Yea well you're about to for a third time," Emma continued sarcastically. "Someone from there cast your Dark Curse and now their people are appearing all over Storybrooke."

"My Dark Curse?"

"Yes yours! You invented the Dark Curse! Don't play dumb with me, especially on top of everything you've done lately!" Emma responded in a cold voice all the while looking Mr. Gold in the eye. "We just picked up these two girls. One says she is the daughter of the 'Evil Queen,' the other says she's Maleficent's daughter."

"Really…two girls?" Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow. Emma knew this look all too well. She knew Mr. Gold knew something and was simply playing with her. "That's interesting."

"Yes, one has blue hair, her name is Evie. She says she's the Evil Queen's daughter, but she doesn't know who Regina is. The other has purple hair, her name is Mal and she said she's Maleficent's daughter."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma again. He chuckled and gave a brief smile. "Very well, yes I know who the two girls you're talking about are, although the colored hair is a surprise."

"You do? How? Are they really the daughters of Regina and Maleficent?"

"In a manner of speaking…yes, I do. And yes they are," Mr. Gold responded. "Besides her father and myself, Maleficent is the only other one who knows she has a daughter in that land. The blue haired girl, Evie, is in fact Regina's daughter…but thanks to a forgetting potion, Regina has no idea she exists."

Emma was stunned. "But then how…how do the girls know their parents?" Emma asked, curiosity now getting the better of her. "And why hasn't Maleficent tried to get her back?"

"Neither of them ever knew their _real_ parents," Mr. Gold answered. "I took hair from Regina and Maleficent, and with a simple spell combination, created…surrogate parents as you could call them. These…imitations…they raised them in their land; on the Isle of the Lost more specifically."

"The Isle of the Lost?" Emma repeated. _So everything Mal and Evie told us was true!_

"Yes," Mr. Gold continued. "The Isle was a special place I created near Auradon. Normally, magic cannot be used on the Isle, but, of course, as the creator…it doesn't affect me or my magic. The girls would grow there…and grow more powerful. As for Maleficent, she only found out recently that dear Lily wasn't her only child. Also, as you know, Maleficent has been a little…preoccupied recently."

"So Mal…she really is Maleficent's daughter," Emma replied, still looking Mr. Gold in the eye as if trying to stare him down.

"She is," Mr. Gold repeated. "Mal, such a fitting name for the daughter of Maleficent and Hades-"

"Hades?" Emma repeated, cutting Mr. Gold off. "As in Hades, the lord of the underworld?"

"The same," Mr. Gold snickered. "I made a deal with Hades to bring Mal to the Isle, saving her from Regina's curse…much like what happened to you. I brought Evie there as well."

"And what did you get out of it?"

Mr. Gold smiled again. "Oh nothing you need be concerned with."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"I am King Beast," A man with short, curly black hair, glasses and a blue coat said. "And this is my Queen, Belle. Who are you?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Beast? And here I thought my name was cruel hehehe. I'd say you look more like an 'Adam' to me. I am Rumpelstiltskin." He bowed as he said his name, rolling the "R." "And you Deary…Belle, such a popular name these days."

"You're the Dark One, aren't you?" Belle asked, looking at Rumpelstiltskin.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a chuckle. "Yes, my lady, you are correct. I am the Dark One."

"The Dark One?" Beast repeated.

"Yes," Belle answered. "He's the only one that can help us."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled.

"Help us with dark magic?" Beast exclaimed. "How do you think that'll look?"

"He's got a point," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Two goody goodies, getting help from the Dark One, might not look pretty. But still…to achieve what you want…what other choice do you have Deary?"

"There has to be another way," Beast said. "There's Fairy Godmother-"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Not one that will end favorably for you. True, the fairy godmother could help you...but do you really think it'll be enough? You want to rid your land of villains and their sidekicks, round them up and cage them like animals. Or at least…give that impression to your loyal subjects? But then again, if you don't want my help, I best be on my way…" He raised his hands.

"Wait!" Belle said. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Fine," Beast said, he looked at his queen, then back to Rumpelstiltskin. "The people are scared, this has to be done. What's your price?"

"A favor," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "Don't worry…nothing earth shattering. I'm a humble one…my needs are little. I'll put the villains on the Isle I created-"

"The one right off our shores!"

"Yes, that one," Rumpelstiltskin answered, annoyed at being interrupted. "Again, you can see how effective your 'fairy godmother' was there...I simply want the ability to put anyone else I want on the Isle too. You needn't worry about the proximity. The protection spell..." Beast and Belle looked at him. "The barrier that surrounds the island will prevent all the inhabitants from ever escaping, keeping them trapped there. Additionally, the island is enchanted. Magic is blocked. I, of course will be able to pass through at my leisure. Now do we have a deal?"

Beast looked at him, still debating on whether or not he should trust Rumpelstiltskin. Belle gently squeezed his hand. "Yes," Beast answered gruffly.

"Hehehe, very good," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "Because I've already got a head start."

"What?" Beast asked, wide eyed.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hands and crystal ball appeared. He presented it forward so both Beast and Belle could see into it. The crystal ball showed two villains standing on the island.

"Maleficent and Grimhilde," Beast said.

"Well, Regina is her name," Rumpelstiltskin answered making a face. "But yes, appears to be the Mistress of All Evil and the Evil Queen. See?"

Belle looked at her speechless husband, gave him a look, then turned back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Thank you Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

"Hey Mal, I'm going to get a snack from the vending machine," Evie said as the two of them walked towards the Sheriff's office room, their friends were sitting in. "Need anything?"

"I'm good," Mal answered. "Thanks Evie."

Evie nodded and turned back down the hallway. She watched Mal out of the corner of her eye. Once Mal disappeared into the office, she turned and walked back outside. She headed around to the back of the building where Audrey was waiting. A second later, Audrey and Evie were gone.

After sitting for a few moments, Mal turned and looked back down the hallway. From there, she could see the hallway where the vending machines were but couldn't see the machines themselves or Evie. _She must still be trying to decide what she wants,_ Mal thought to herself. With that she turned around and went back into the Sheriff's office where Snow had just brewed a fresh pot of coffee and was now pouring David and Killian a cup.

"You mustn't worry Mal," Snow said as she poured a third cup of coffee, walked over and handed it to Mal. "If Emma says she'll do something, she'll do it."

"That's what I keep hearing," Mal responded. She reached up and took the cup from Snow. Her thoughts kept circling back to Ben. "So I guess Emma is quite the hero around here?"

"That she is love," Killian answered.

"It's thanks to Emma any of us know who we are," David added.

"She'll help you," Snow said reassuringly. "She's quite the hero! We're very proud of her!"

Mal nodded as she took a drink of coffee.

"Sounds like she's the real deal," Dude piped up.

Everyone in the room looked over.

"Did he just-" Killian asked, trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"He talks," Snow said, eyes wide. She looked up at David and pointed to Dude. "He talks." David was just as stunned.

Carlos rubbed his head as he sighed in frustration. "DUDE!" Carlos said.

"What? You know I can't help myself," Dude answered wagging his tail.

"Now I've seen everything," Killian said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's getting him to listen that's the real trick," Jay said with a chuckle. Mal and Carlos also got a laugh in.

Mal looked around again, something wasn't right. "Hey, where's Evie?" _It doesn't take this long to decide what kind of chips you want!_ Mal thought to herself.

"Wasn't she with you?" Carlos asked. Jay, David and Snow looked at each other.

"Yea, she went to the vending machine when we walked in."

David checked the hallway. "I don't see her."

"What?"

A moment later Mal's phone went off. She saw she had a new text message from Evie. Fear rising within her, she opened the message and read it. Her anger grew more and more intense with every word.

**Hi Mal, enjoying Storybrooke? Such lovely weather here haha. **

**I bet you're wondering where your bestie is? Don't worry, she's safe for now. **

**If you want to see Evie again, meet me at the harbor docks. **

**P.S. COME ALONE! **

"AUDREY!" Mal snapped as her breathing deepened.

With growing up on the Isle of the Lost, normally Mal was very level headed and collected in situations like these. She tried to keep her emotions in check and think logically, like she had so many times before, including when she and her friends rescued Ben from Uma. But this time was different. Audrey had taken everything from her…Auradon was in ruins, Ben was missing, and now…Evie...Evie of all people was Aurdrey's hostage. The thoughts swirled around within her, causing a chain reaction of emotion that overruled her ability to think logically. Mal's eyes began to flash bright green as her anger began to boil over the top.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?" Mal yelled, rounding on her friend.

"Mal, it's going to be ok," Carlos said, trying to calm her down as he ran up behind her. Carlos and Jay had never seen Mal this angry.

"Mal wait!" Snow said. "He's right, it'll work out, just calm down!"

"You're just saying that, you don't know what'll happen," Dude said. Carlos shot him a dirty look.

"Dude! Stop talking!"

"Sorry! You know how that truth gummy worked!" Dude answered.

That was the last straw for Mal though. "That's it, I've had it!" Mal yelled. She was done playing defense. It was time to take the fight to Audrey. Mal ran towards the door. "First Ben, now Evie! I'm not going to let Audrey hurt any more of my friends. I'm putting a stop to this right now!"

_I've got to save her!_ Mal thought to herself. Along with anger a new feeling filled her…desperation. She and Evie were closer than sisters, if Audrey hurt her and she couldn't stop it, Mal would never forgive herself. _Audrey better not touch a hair on her hair! _With that a new desired filled her heart. She wanted revenge! How dare Audrey even threaten to hurt Evie?

"Mal just-"

"Just what? Let Audrey hurt Evie? Or worse? Then what? Sit back and let her come for you next?" Mal continued to yell, breathing heavily. "I'm Auradon's protector and I failed! I couldn't stop that curse and look what happened! I failed Auradon! I failed Ben! I AM NOT GOING TO FAIL EVIE!"

Mal's eyes glowed green as purple smoke surrounded her. A second later the smoke cleared, revealing a dragon where Mal had been standing.

"Bloody hell!" Killian said.

With a loud roar, the dragon flapped its wings, blasting everyone else with a gust of wind as it flew into the air, speeding for the town harbor.

"I guess she really is Maleficent's daughter," Killian said.

"Yea no kidding," Jay replied sarcastically.

* * *

**If some details were confusing, don't worry, they are bread crumbs that will be brought together later on. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Wait a second, she's Maleficent's daughter?" Snow asked, still trying to absorb the news. "But how? I thought Lily was her only daughter?"

"I don't know," David said.

"Lily?" Jay asked.

"Maleficent's first born," David answered. "She came to this world about the same time Emma did. And Maleficent has been here in Storybrooke since the curse." He looked back at Snow. "Emma went to Gold to see if he had an answer for this. He created the curse after all." Snow nodded.

"Wait, this Gold created that curse?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," David explained. "In our land, Mr. Gold is called Rumpelstiltskin."

"Also known as the Dark One," Snow continued. "He controls dark magic."

"Just a bloody crocodile," Killian said, spitting at the mention of Rumpelstiltskin's name.

"Ook," Jay and Carlos in unison. "I'm guessing there's some history there," Carlos finished.

"Ya think?" Dude said, looking up.

Carlos looked at the sky in the direction Mal had gone. "Think she'll be ok?" Carlos asked, picking Dude up. "I've only seen her close to that mad once and it wasn't good."

Jay put his arm around his friend. "It's Mal, she'll be fine. She's gotten people out of tighter scraps than this."

"Still better not to take a chance," David said, he hurried over to a sheriff's car. "Everyone hop in."

"Ugh, another car ride?" Dude asked, looking back and forth.

* * *

Before Emma could answer, the bell over the shop door rang again and a woman with dark, shoulder length hair walked in. It was Regina.

"Gold," Regina said as she approached the counter at an increased pace. "Well I see you're looking peachy today." Regina motioned towards his heart as Mr. Gold shot her a dirty look.

"This is becoming quite the gathering place," Mr. Gold said with a fake sigh. "What is Regina?"

"Somebody, somewhere cast the Dark Curse," Regina said. "It looks like Storybrooke's population just doubled at least."

"Nothing escapes your eye does it?" Mr. Gold replied sarcastically.

"It was a girl named Audrey," Emma answered, turning to Regina. "In a land called Auradon. It brought your daughter here…" Emma paused, thinking about how weird it was to say that.

"Daughter? I don't have one," Regina responded, making a face. "I have Henry, and that's it."

Although Emma was Henry's birth mother, she had given him up shortly after he was born so he could have a better life. Some time afterward, Regina adopted Henry with the help of Mr. Gold and raised him as her own son in Storybrooke. When he was 10, Henry found Emma and brought her to Storybrooke. Despite their initial hatred for each other, Emma and Regina eventually were forced to work together to save Henry after he had been kidnapped. After rescuing him, the two put aside their differences for the most part to ensure Henry had a good life. Additionally, saving Henry helped Regina to turn away from her evil ways.

"Actually you do," Mr. Gold interjected. "And from what Miss Swan has said, she is here in Storybrooke this very moment."

Regina paused. She looked at Mr. Gold as an expression of darkness fell over her face. "No I don't," she repeated in an annoyed tone.

"That's right, you wouldn't remember," Mr. Gold said with a smirk. "You gave her up in fear of your mother. Guess you and Miss Swan have more in common than you thought."

Regina scoffed. "How dare you! If _you_ remember, because of that potion, there's no way I could have a daughter. It isn't possible. I have Henry. He's my son and my life and that's it! Oh and by the way, be warned, I'm not in the mood for one of your sick games."

Mr. Gold chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, her temper growing. Emma looked back and forth between Mr. Gold and Regina, completely lost.

"You broke that curse with your love for dear Robin Hood without even knowing it," Mr. Gold explained. "Your daughter was born soon afterwards. Next you gave her to me. Then because of a forgetting potion, you forgot she existed."

Mr. Gold's affirmative tone convinced Regina that he was telling the truth. She stared at him, stumbling backwards as the truth hit her full force. "I…I have a daughter…" Emma reached over to comfort her. "I have another child…"

Emma looked at Regina, "I left her at the Sheriff's station with my parents and Hook. I'll take you there to meet her." Regina nodded, still completely in shock. Emma then looked at Mr. Gold. "And you're coming with us."

"And why would I do that?"

"It's the right thing to do," Emma snapped. "And because doing something good might stop that darkness from completely taking over your heart! Or have you forgotten about that…Deary?"

Suddenly there was a rush of wind as a shadow sped over the building, causing everything that wasn't secured down in Mr. Gold's shop to shake. To the amazement of all three, the wind left as fast as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Emma said, looking all around.

Mr. Gold answered her in a sarcastic voice. "It would seem at least one of them isn't at the sheriff's station anymore Miss Swan."

* * *

Finally, the harbor came into Mal's view. She gave it another burst of speed, flying as fast as she could. A moment later, she saw Evie, standing alone on the dock. Mal landed near her friend and transformed back into her normal self. "EVIE!" Mal said as she ran up to her. "Evie, are you ok? Where's Audrey?"

"I'm fine," Evie answered in hollow voice.

"Evie?" Mal looked in her friend's eyes. They were like cold, empty portals. "Evie, what did Audrey do to you?"

"Not much, well not much yet."

Mal looked over and saw Audrey approaching. A look of pure hatred fell over her face as her eyes flashed bright green.

"I just…well…how should I put this," Audrey said smiling. "Took her heart and made her my slave."

"Took her heart?" Mal's breathing deepened. "Audrey your fight is with me! Let her go!"

Audrey quietly held up Evie's heart and briefly tightened her grip. The effect was immediate. Evie clutched her chest as a look of terrible pain covered her face. She began gasping; her knees buckling.

"EVIE! AUDREY STOP IT!"

"Ok," Audrey answered, laughing. She relaxed her grip. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Evie returned to normal. Audrey laughed again. "Oh poor Mal! You shouldn't worry so much about what I'm going to do to Evie…compared to what's going to happen to you…" Audrey continued, venom dripped from every word she said. "You lied and cheated to get what you wanted. You stole Ben from me. You deceived Auradon. You don't deserve anything you have! You might call yourself a princess but you'll always be a disgraceful child from the island. So to prove it, I took a leaf from your book and look…I got what I wanted…by taking it all from you!"

"We'll see about that!" Mal answered in an equally venomous tone. She had had enough! Her eyes glowed green. Purple smoke surrounded her again as she turned back into a dragon.

"Oh we will," Audrey answered lazily. "First though. Evie, tell her what's going to happen."

"Mal you won't be around long enough to watch the fate of your pathetic friends," Evie said, repeating the words as Audrey spoke them into her heart.

Mal roared and opened her mouth to shoot a blast of fire at Audrey.

"I wouldn't do that Mal," Audrey said, holding Evie's heart up. "If you fry this, your friend dies!"

Mal roared in disgust and sent a blast of wind at Audrey. Audrey put her hand up with Evie's heart to shield her face. Mal knew if she put too much into her attack she would hurt Evie just as much as Audrey.

"So valiant," Evie continued, speaking the words Audrey said into her heart. "Coming to rescue your, pathetic little friend. You walked right into my trap!"

Suddenly Mal felt a glass vile hit her back, spraying her with a sticky black liquid. Mal's body flashed blue for a second and her muscles immediately became paralyzed. Her magic drained as she was instantly changed back into a human and subsequently began to fall towards the dock. Audrey laughed again as she watched Mal fall.

Mal grunted as she hit the hard, wooden surface, only a few boards away from the edge and bounced closer towards the water. Luckily, she hadn't been too high in the air when she was hit and the fall's impact only resulted in a quick period of shortened breath for her. She came to rest on her back with her arms at her sides, only inches from falling in the water. Fear filled Mal's eyes as the sea water filled her peripheral vision. She tried again and again to with all her might to move away from the dock's edge but couldn't, her body was completely frozen.

Although Mal did her best to hide this fear, Audrey saw it, her eyes twisting at this development. "Tell me why Mal's afraid of a little water?" Audrey said into Evie's heart.

"She can't swim," Evie answered in a hollow, hypnotized voice.

Audrey raised her eyebrows. "Mal can't swim? Really? How wonderful! Of course…even if you could swim Mal, it wouldn't do you any good right now anyway if you fell in."

"Audrey! What did you do to me?" Mal yelled she tried to move again but it was a fruitless effort.

"She didn't do anything Princess," Another cold voice answered. "I did, or rather the squid ink did."

"I know that voice," Mal said to herself. "UMA!"

"Yep!" Uma laughed as she raised herself out of the water. Straining, Mal moved her eyes, looking over. Uma was in her transformed state; a giant octopus, with a human upper half. Uma threw her head back and laughed again, enjoying the completely helpless position Mal was in.

"Squid ink," Uma sneered. Uma waved the now empty vile in her hand before tossing it aside. "A magical substance powerful enough to immobilize even the most magical of creatures for a short time…including dragons."

"Hey Shrimpy," Mal responded, determined to not let Uma get to her. "Squid ink?" she muttered to herself so no one else could hear.

"Shrimpy?" Audrey repeated with a chuckle as she raised her eyebrow.

The smile left Uma's face and was quickly replaced with a scowl. When they were younger, Mal had embarrassed Uma by pouring a bucket of shrimp on her and had subsequently given Uma her hated nickname; Shrimpy. Uma growled loudly as she reached down with two of her tentacles, wrapped Mal up to her shoulders and lifted her into the air.

"You could never beat me," Mal said to Uma. "Even now, you can only get this far with a sneak attack. That's pathetic, even for you!"

"Tough talk from someone in such a tight spot," Uma snapped, hatred filled her as she tightened her grip, squeezing Mal tightly.

A look of shock fell over Mal's face. Her eyes widened as the air was forced out of her lungs. Intense pain began to spread throughout her body. "Ahh…Uma! Let me go!"

"I don't think so. Oh how I have waited for this, my little purple friend!" Uma smiled and laughed again as Mal gasped for breath. "You must have been away from the Isle for too long Princess," Uma snickered. "Let me remind you, the ends always justify the means…all's fair in war…including sneak attacks." She enjoyed seeing Mal so helpless. Still smiling, she steadily increased the pressure, it wouldn't be long now. She'd have her revenge.

_"_Can't…breathe…" Mal said to herself. No way she'd let Uma hear it!

_How could I have not seen a trap coming?_ Mal angrily thought. _Now if something happens to Evie it's my fault! I blew it! Again!_

"You…you…re-re-really think you can beat me?" Mal coughed out, poking Uma more. Mal was a fighter. She wasn't going to let Uma see her beg, she wasn't going to give Uma or Audrey any satisfaction. "Poor unfortunate soul…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Well, that's that," Rumpelstiltskin said as he clapped his hands together in front of King Beast and Queen Belle.

"Thank you for your help," Beast said.

"Well I can't take all the credit, Hades provided some assistance. Oh, one more little, teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy thing," Rumpelstiltskin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few small stones. "These will allow passage between Auradon and the Isle for you, think of them like house keys. So don't lose them!"

Beast pulled out a few small objects that looked like mini TV remotes. "Can you put them in here?"

"Kids today and their 'technology' but yes, I can," Rumpelstiltskin replied and with a wave of his hand did as Beast asked. "Next time say 'please.' To create the bridge and open the barrier, simply push the button on it. Well, it would seem my work here is done for now. Ta ta!" With that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared. Beast and Belle looked at each other. Their mission was accomplished.

A moment later, Hades walked up to the barrier. "Open the barrier so I can have one to get through with."

Beast and Belle looked at each other. "No," Beast said. "You may be a god and you might have helped, but you're still a villain! You're going to stay in there."

"What?"

"You heard me," Beast said.

Belle looked at him. "Are you sure that's right to do? He did help."

"It's what's best for Auradon," Beast said. "He's a villain, he can't be trusted. He's like the others, guilty of unspeakable crimes. One good deed doesn't change that."

Hades yelled and futilely punched the barrier.

"It's time to go," Beast said. "Come Belle, we're done here." With that they turned away and headed back to Auradon.

Later on, Rumpelstiltskin reappeared by Hades, holding an egg.

"This was your plan!" Hades snapped turning to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Plan? No…more of a perk hehehe," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smile. "But if it was, why would I have her with me right now?" Rumpelstiltskin lifted his left arm slightly. "This your daughter."

Hade's looked at the egg and ran his finger gently down the side of it in a loving fashion. "My daughter," he said as he looked back up at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Not so beastly am I?"

Hades shot him another look.

"So being trapped in here isn't all bad is it? Maybe one day she'll let you out hehehe. Funny how fate plays with us sometimes."

Hades growled. "Yes, hysterical."

* * *

Mal tried to twist in a vain attempt to free herself, but the effects of the squid ink were still in full force. At this point, even if Mal could do anything, she was too weak to free herself from the crushing pressure. Also with her arms trapped at her sides, there was nothing she could do. She glared at Uma and Audrey with a look of pure hatred.

"Defiant to the end, huh Mal?" Evie announced Audrey's words. She turned to Uma. "Would you finish her already?"

Through her pain, Mal glanced at Evie. "Evie…please…help…me…" she said quietly.

"How does it feel," Uma said, squeezing tighter, increasing the pressure even more. "To know your best friend got you here? To be so helpless while someone else gets everything they want? Someone else gets everything you deserve?"

Mal could barely hear her as she began to slip out of consciousness.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, two huge black dragons descended on the dock. The first one roared loudly as it reared its head and sent a stream of intense green fire directly at Uma while the second sent a wind blast at Audrey, causing her to stumble backwards.

Uma cried out at the burning pain. The surprise and pain caused her to lose her grip on Mal, who subsequently slid down the tentacles to the dock, bouncing back and forth between them. Upon landing, she collapsed. The last thing Mal saw before falling into unconsciousness was the dragon circle around again and land on the dock next to her, where it turned into a woman. She wore a black dress with a high collar and black headdress over her blond hair with what appeared to be two horns rising from the top of her head. In her right hand was a scepter with a large glass orb at the top.

It was Maleficent.

"Get your slimy tentacles away from my daughter!" Maleficent said in a venomous tone before sending multiple, huge blasts of fire from her scepter at Uma. Uma quickly dove underwater but was still burned a second time by the passing fire. Knowing she didn't stand a chance, she quickly retreated underwater and left for safety.

Before Audrey could react, Maleficent raised her scepter and immobilized her. Soon after, the second dragon landed and turned into a young woman with dark brown hair. "Lily," Maleficent commanded. "Take the heart and put it back in her friend." With that she waved her other hand and telepathically moved Evie's heart from Audrey's hand to Lily's. Lily nodded, walked over to Evie, and put her heart back where it belonged. Evie gasped and a moment later, collapsed into Lily's arms where she also lost consciousness.

Audrey looked at Maleficient with fearful eyes. Maleficent removed the immobilization spell and subsequently flung Audrey back and forth several times then lifted her and brought her forward. Audrey's eyes were wide as she looked to Maleficent and Lily several times.

"The daughter of Aurora," Maleficient said. "I should end your pathetic life right now for what you did to my daughter."

"N-n-not…today," Audrey answered in a strained voice. Mustering all the energy she had, she flicked her hand and disappeared. For the next few seconds, Maleficent stood motionless, staring at the spot where Audrey just was. Next she turned and knelt down next to her younger daughter.

"You're going to let her get away?" Lily asked.

"For now," Maleficent answered coldly. With that, Maleficient, Lily, and the two girls all disappeared with a flick of Maleficent's hand.

* * *

Mal stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh good, you're awake," a voice said over her as the image of a young woman with dark brown hair swam into view. "Mom, she's awake."

"Huh, what?" Mal asked groggily. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Lily. I'm your big sister."

* * *

**There's a little nod to a Star Wars movie in this chapter, can you find it? I don't own Descendants, OUAT or Star Wars. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Carlos looked out the car window as David sped towards the harbor. Dude looked up at him and wagged his tail. "Jane huh?"

"Yea, wonder how she's doing," Carlos answered. He smiled as he looked down and scratched behind Dude's ears. "Hope she's ok."

Jay put his hand on Carlos' shoulder and shook it playfully. "She's fine I'm sure, she might have forgotten you," Jay said with a laugh. "But I'm sure she's still Jane."

"Who's Jane?" Snow asked, looking into the backseat.

"His girlfriend," Dude said. "And he finally got the bones to tell her recently. Took him forever!"

Carlos made a face.

"I'll never get used to that," Killian said looking at Dude and shaking his head. "Speaking of, dog, can you please give us a little more room? Your breath is going right in my face."

"Sorry, how's this?" Dude said as he turned around in Carlos lap so his tail was to Killian.

"Think I prefer the other end," Killian said sarcastically.

"We're almost there," David said. "You three won't be cramped back there for much longer."

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the now empty harbor. "I think we missed the party," Jay said as he hopped out of the car. Carlos, who had been sitting in the middle seat quickly followed and set Dude down on the ground.

"Where are they?" Snow asked, looking around. "Mal! Evie!"

"Don't know. Mal? Evie?" David called. He jogged from one end of the harbor to the other.

A moment later Emma pulled up, bringing her yellow Bug type car to a screeching halt. Her, Regina, and Mr. Gold all got out.

"Got your message," Emma said to Killian. "We were just about to leave Gold's shop, glad you caught me."

"Emma brought me up to speed on the way here," Regina said.

Mr. Gold was the last one to get out of the car. "Well I can see you brought the cheerleading squad," he said as he approached the group. "And the one handed pirate wonder." Killian shot him a dirty look.

"Audrey told Mal to meet her here," Snow said. "Looks like we're too late."

"Gold, can you tell what happened?" Emma asked.

"Why should I?"

"Fine," Regina said with a look of disgust. "I will." With that she waved her hand.

"Who are you?" Dude asked. Regina broke her concentration as she looked down at Dude. Emma's mouth dropped also.

"Oh yea," Snow said. "The dog talks. Quite the cute little guy."

"Thank you!" Dude said, his tail going a mile a minute.

"The dog talks?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he does," Carlos responded in a somewhat annoyed tone as he stepped forward. "He ate an enchanted gummy. Now, can you please tell us what happened to our friends?"

"To answer the dog's question, my name's Regina. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke," Regina said, turning back towards the dock. She waved her hand again and several flashing gold lines appeared on the dock before disappearing. "Magic always leaves a trace…or footprint if you will. Some very powerful magic was used here. At least three users were involved, one was definitely a dragon. That's all I know though."

"Something flew over my shop earlier too," Mr. Gold added. "Made a big racket."

"That had to be Mal," Jay said. "She turned into a dragon and sped this way to save our friend, Evie."

Emma and Regina looked at him. "She can do that?" Emma asked. Killian gave her an "of course she can" look.

"Why not, have you forgotten who her mother is?" Mr. Gold said walking up to Emma

"True, very true," Emma answered with a deep breath.

"Audrey kidnapped Evie," Carlos continued, looking over to Emma also as he talked. "Mal was furious and rushed here to save her."

Mr. Gold took a breath. "She is daughter of Maleficent after all. It would seem dear, young Mal has inherited her mother's temper also."

Carlos sighed loudly. "Can you find them?" He asked, looking at Emma and Regina.

"Don't worry," Regina answered him in a slow dark tone. "We will." She had just found out she had a daughter, and now her daughter was in danger. Anger slowly began to stew within her. "This Audrey just made the top of my list," Regina mumbled under her breath.

"There's nothing else," David said, turning back towards Emma. "It's as if they were never here."

"What do you think happened?" Jay asked Carlos.

"No idea," Carlos said as he sighed hopelessly. "I hope they're ok."

* * *

Audrey sat down at a booth in Granny's diner, trying to take in what had just happened. She was so close to getting back at Mal, how could things have suddenly gone so wrong? Several hours had passed since she escaped Maleficent, but the thoughts kept whirling around in Audrey's head. _Who was that?_ Audrey thought to herself. _It looked like Maleficent, but that's not possible. Maleficent was a lizard! Even if she changed back, she should just be a mindless zombie right now. And Lily? Who was that?_

"Can I help you?" Granny, the diner's owner asked her. Although Granny seemed like a frail, elderly woman, she was as tough as anyone in Storybrooke.

"Just some coffee," Audrey replied. Granny poured her a cup and returned to the counter. As Audrey sipped her drink, she saw Uma walk in. "Finally." Her voice was filled with disgust.

Uma rolled her eyes as she sat down. "How's the agony of defeat?"

"It's just a minor set back," Audrey snapped. "But hey, if you wouldn't have taken all day to finish her, and you would've just stolen her heart and crushed it, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?"

Uma shot Audrey a dirty look.

"I delivered her right into your tentacles," Audrey said. "Literally! She was completely helpless and yet she beat you! Again! That's just sad."

Uma clenched her teeth. "It won't happen again. I'm going get that little…ugh…and as for you, I thought that curse hit the Isle. How was her mom able to save her? Not even she is powerful enough to withstand the Dark Curse. Plus I thought Mal turned her into a lizard."

"No idea," Audrey said. "But apparently, there's someone else too. Another girl, named Lily. Sound familiar?"

"Never heard the name before," Uma said. "She definitely wasn't on the-"

"What can I get you?" Granny asked as she walked up again. Uma fell silent.

Uma looked at Audrey, then back to Granny.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," Uma snapped. "Can't you see that?"

"I can see you need some manners," Granny fired back. "And maybe a bath." With that she walked away.

Uma shook her head. "Nerve of some people. Also it seems you let her little blue smurf of a friend escape too. Now that leverage is gone. So Princess, where do we go from here?"

"First I go get the scepter," Audrey replied. "Before heading to the harbor I hid it. And then, even though I've stripped it of its power, I give it to Rumpelstiltskin. It's just one detail he doesn't need. I'm sure he'll probably have some answers."

"You still haven't seen him?"

"I've been a little busy, or have you forgotten that?" Audrey said. "And like I said, if you had been better at pest control, we could have moved forward already."

"Do you even know what he looks like here?" Uma asked, talking in a sarcastic tone as she raised her eyebrow. "Because I can promise you he doesn't have gold freckled green skin here."

"Ya think?" Audrey replied coldly.

"You might want to rethink your plan too," Uma said. "Mal and her new friends here are bound to be onto us by now. And let's face it, Maleficent makes you look like a total wimp."

"Tough talk from someone who just ran away 10 seconds into the battle," Andrey retorted.

Uma laughed. "It's called battle strategy, look it up."

Audrey was about to respond but was cut off by her phone's notification. She opened the text message and read it.

**Be at the town line tonight. Bring the scepter**

"Must be him," Audrey said. "I told you finding Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be a problem."

Uma scowled. "No you didn't."

As the two girls continued their conversation, a teenage boy sitting two booths over silently listened to every word they said. He was about fourteen years old and had short dark brown hair. It was Henry.

Henry then pulled a long brown book out of his bag and began shifting through it. "That's odd," Henry said quietly so no one could hear him. "I've never heard of any of them before. Unless…" He continued scanning through the books pages. "Got it!" Pulling out his phone, he sent a text message to both of his mothers.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Charming it's a baby!" Snow yelled.

"We can still save it!" Charming yelled back as he reached for the gold dragon egg about to be sucked into a swirling orange and red portal.

"Cradle robbers! What have you done?!" A woman with black and white hair wearing a heavy white fur coat yelled as she and another woman in a sea-green dress ran up to Snow and Charming. Suddenly there was a look of shock on both of women's' faces as the portal sucked them in along with the egg before it disappeared.

"Ahhh!" Both women yelled as they whirled around, spinning faster and faster. Suddenly, the cracking egg flew off in a separate direction and disappeared into the intense, spinning wall of red. Although it had only been a few seconds, to the two women it felt they had been spinning for hours. Finally both lost consciousness as the portal spat them out on a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean. Not far away was a small island with a heavy cloud over it. To the other side was a castle with several blue spires. It was Auradon.

"Ugh…" the woman with black and white hair said as she held her head. "Ursula, darling. What the hell happened?"

"We got sucked into a portal…" Ursula answered sarcastically. "Looks like you hit your head harder than you thought Cruella."

"Or rather, you both did," A third voice said. Ursula and Cruella looked over to see Rumpelstiltskin standing next to them. "Ironic my first catch of the day is the sea witch herself hehehe." With that, he snapped his fingers and all three of them disappeared. A second later they all reappeared on the island. "Enjoy your new home ladies, the Isle of the Lost is quite lovely this time of year." He then disappeared again and reappeared on the other side of the island's barrier.

"Rumple!" Cruella snapped.

"Isle of the what?" Ursula said raising her eyebrow. "The sea is my home!" She tried to jump off the stone walkway they were standing on but some invisible force kept forcing her back.

"Keep trying, you aren't going anywhere," Rumpelstiltskin replied with a chuckle. "I have a deal to keep, and thanks to you two I'm one step closer to getting what I want."

"ARGH!" Cruella said. "You let us out of here or I'll…"

"You'll what Deary?" Rumpelstiltskin said with another chuckle. "Besides I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Oh because I don't want to," Rumpelstiltskin answered with a snicker. "Suggest you find a place soon ladies, the housing market's doing quite swimmingly, hehehe."

* * *

_Present time:_

"What? Sister?" Mal asked as she shot up to a sitting position, the quick movement making her dizzy. Lily helped her ease back down onto the couch she had been placed on. "I- I don't have one."

Lily helped Mal back up to a sitting position, slower this time. Mal motioned her thanks as she shifted to a normal sitting position on the couch. "Until recently I didn't know you existed either," Lily responded.

Before Mal could respond, Evie came running in. "Mal!" Evie exclaimed when she saw her friend was awake. "I'm so glad you're ok!" She gave Mal a big hug as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

Mal hugged Evie back. "Evie, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Tears formed her eyes too.

"There wasn't anything else you could've done," Evie said as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I wished I could have helped! Just wait until we get our hands on those two!"

Mal nodded. She felt like she could never forgive Audrey. She had no idea if she would ever see Ben again and now, now Audrey was attacking her friends. Also, the fact that she was working with Uma didn't help matters as far as Mal was concerned. She did know one thing for certain though, next time, next time she wouldn't let them get the better of her. She would beat them next time; both of them.

"Sleep well?"

Mal looked over, and saw Maleficent approaching.

"Quite the day you've had. How are you feeling Mal?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm ok. Thank you for saving me," Mal said. "And Evie."

Maleficent nodded. "Mal," said as she walked over and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Huh?" Mal asked, cutting Maleficent off. Her eyes twisted. "How do you know my name? Did Evie tell you?" Evie shook her head.

Maleficent took a deep breath. "Mal, I'm Maleficent, your mother. Your real mother. Lily was my first born." She motioned over to Lily. "You are my second born. You aren't from the Isle of the Lost originally. You…you were born in the Enchanted Forest."

"Huh?" Mal said, her eyes twisted, confusion all over her face. How could she know about the Isle of the Lost? "That's not possible. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, in Auradon. And my real mother is a lizard right now."

Maleficent looked Mal in the eyes. Mal returned the look. Clearing this woman wasn't making up what she was saying…but how? How could it be possible? She had never even heard of the Enchanted Forest before. Mal looked at Evie then back to Maleficent.

"Regina, the Evil Queen, had planned to cast the Dark Curse to get her revenge on Snow White," Maleficent explained. Evie looked over. "To save your life, you were sent to the Isle of the Lost before she was able to cast the curse. The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, brought you there. A…imitation, for lack of a better term, of me, created by Rumpelstiltskin, raised you on the Isle."

Mal stared into space for a moment, trying to process everything Maleficent was saying. It overwhelmed her mind. Part of her couldn't believe it…it just wasn't possible. Was everything she thought she knew about her mother a lie? Somehow though, another part of just knew…despite Maleficent being the Mistress of All Evil… one of the greatest villains of all time, somehow that part of her just knew Maleficent was telling the truth.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now Mal," Maleficent continued. Mal noticed her eyes glistening as she talked. "You are my child. And the second child I've lost the chance to raise."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Hello Rumple."

Rumpelstiltskin walked up to an older woman with dark brown hair that was worn up. She wore a flowing blue robe and carried a staff. "My dear Cora, tell me how's Wonderland this time of year?"

"It's Wonderland, nothing ever changes."

"I see," Rumpelstiltskin replied as he motioned has hands. "Did you bring it?"

"For the white rabbit as promised," Cora answered. She waved her hand and a black, short neck bottle with a wide vase shaped base appeared in her hand. "Jafar's bottle."

"I trust you had little trouble obtaining it?"

Cora smiled for her answer as she handed to bottle to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Excellent," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "Always a pleasure doing business with you Cora."

"It is," Cora said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my daughter." Rumpelstiltskin motioned with his hand as he bowed. Cora smiled and was gone a second later in a poof of purple smoke.

Rumpelstiltskin walked back up to the Isle of the Lost barrier, where he saw Ursula staring at the ocean.

"You little imp!" Ursula snapped when she saw him. Cruella glared at him with a look that could kill.

"Imp?" Rumpelstiltskin repeated, pretending to be shocked. "And here I brought you another friend, compliments of my friend in Wonderland." With that he pulled the top off the bottle and rubbed the side. A swirl of red smoke shot out from the bottle's spout and flew next to Rumpelstiltskin. The smoke then formed into a man with shoulder length black hair. He had a goatee and evil looking eyes.

"I am Jafar," the man said. "Genie-"

"Well for my first wish," Rumpelstiltskin said, cutting him off. "I want you in there hehehe!" Before Jafar could say or do anything, Rumpelstiltskin flicked his hand back and forth, sending Jafar through the barrier and onto the Isle of the Lost.

Jafar looked around. He tried to use his powers to send a wave at Rumpelstiltskin but nothing happened.

"There's no magic in there Deary, except for mine." Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "Now you all play nice, take turns on the slide, oh and not too much junk food before bed." He chuckled again as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

**The first flashback begins with an intense part of an episode in OUAT season 4. The second flashback takes place a short while after the first one. Cruella and Ursula are sent to the Isle before Regina first casts the Dark Curse. Later on, they end up where we meet them in the show. Cora is Regina's mother in OUAT. I don't own OUAT, OUAT in Wonderland, or Descendants. Please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Flashback:_

"Killian, it's a boy!"

Killian smiled widely as he looked at his newborn son in his mother's arms. "He's got your eyes Tink," Killian finally said, his amazement that he had a son spreading all over his face.

Tinker Bell looked at Killian, a wide smile spreading across her face also before looking back at her son. "What's his name?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Harry," Killian answered. "Harry Hook." The baby cooed loudly, waving his little arms in the air.

"I think he likes it!"

"And what about his mother?" Killian asked in a cheeky fashion as he looked back at Tinker Bell.

"It's perfect," Tinker Bell said, looking up and kissing Killian. "Captain Killian Hook has a new first mate, I think Mr. Smee might be jealous."

"He'll know how to sail before he can walk," Killian said, smiling broadly again as the baby cooed again.

Suddenly a look of concern fell over Tinker Bell's face. "Hook, what about Pan? What about when he finds out?"

Peter Pan, or Pan as everyone referred to him, was the ruler of Neverland and very powerful. He had a bad reputation for being ruthless and always getting what he wanted. Pan's band of loyal minions, known throughout Neverland as the Lost Boys, was almost just as ruthless as Pan himself. They ran wild throughout the island, doing Pan's bidding, no matter what the cost.

"It won't be a problem," Killian answered. "The next mission he sends me on, you'll stow away too. Then we take the Jolly Roger and never return here."

"You can't pull the wool over on Pan," Tinker Bell responded, concern all over her eyes. "He knows everything here."

"Watch me," Killian said. "It'll work out."

A few days later, Killian went outside to collect some food. It wasn't long before he was met by Felix, Pan's second-in-command. Felix wore a cloak with a hood he liked to keep over his blond hair.

"Captain Hook," Felix said in a slow voice. "Pan has a mission for you."

"Aye there Felix," Killian responded, looking down before looking back at Felix as he approached. "What is it this time?"

"Walk with me and you'll see," Felix answered lazily as he motioned. Killian nodded and stepped up next to Felix. Over the next several minutes, the two walked in a circle through the dense forest while Felix explained exactly what Pan wanted. "So can Pan count on you to get it done?"

"Aye mate," Killian answered. "I just need a few days to get the Jolly Roger and my crew ready."

Felix nodded. "Take your time, Pan's in no rush."

Killian headed back home, where Tinker Bell had just finished wrapping Harry in a blanket she had made. It had a picture of a ship and the Jolly Roger's flag on it. She set him down in his cradle, followed by a small treasure chest shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of each of his parents.

"Well it's happened," Killian said.

"What has?" Tinker Bell replied, full of curiosity.

"The mission we've been waiting for," Killian answered. He went on to explain what Pan wanted him to do and how he was going to get her and his son away from Neverland. Tinker Bell eyed him. "It'll work love, trust me."

Over the next couple days, Killian gathered his crew up and informed his first mate, Mr. Smee, of the details he felt necessary. The night before they were to set sail, Killian returned home and informed Tinker Bell of the situation.

"Take Harry and get everything you'll need," Killian said.

When she was ready, Killian took Tinker Bell to his ship and helped her through a trap door on it. He then handed his son to her. "Stay in here until I say," Killian said.

The next day, Killian met Felix near the Jolly Roger. "Well, if there's nothing else we'll be on our way."

"Not from me," Felix said. "However, Pan would like to offer his personal assistance on this mission."

Killian made a face. "Tell him much appreciated, but me and my crew have this one under control. We'll be back with the tide."

Felix smiled. "Of course," he answered. "You are Captain Hook after all, the most feared pirate in all the seas."

"That's right! Don't you or Pan forget it," Killian answered. With that, he grabbed a mooring rope and lifted himself onto his ship.

Felix nodded and removed the last mooring. "Calm seas, Captain." He waved to Killian before heading back into the forest.

Killian walked to the ship's bridge. "Set her course true Mr. Smee."

"Aye, aye Captain," Mr. Smee said as he fixed his red hat. "Set her course!" He repeated to the ship's crew.

Killian then sat down to examine his charts. Not he, Mr. Smee, or any of the crew noticed a second stow away was aboard their vessel. He was dressed in a dark brown cloak with a hood that covered most of his face. Under the hood he had short, wavy brown hair and an evil looking smile.

* * *

"You all set?" Audrey asked Uma.

"Yea let's blow this popsicle stand," Uma answered. With that the two swiftly left Granny's, Audrey chuckling at the fact that she never bothered to pay for her coffee. Once outside, Audrey momentarily disappeared before reappearing with the scepter in her hand.

"Could you give a girl a little warning next time?" Uma snapped, waving her hand in front of her face, coughing from the pink smoke Audrey created when she had disappeared.

"Toughen up, buttercup," Audrey replied lazily.

Uma made a face. "Careful Princess," Uma said. "As you noticed already things aren't always going to go your way here, so don't expect me to save your pretty little face each time."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Dually noted. Like your power is anything compared to this thing anyway."

"You really want to find out with Maleficent or whoever that was on the loose?" Uma continued. "Also, sorry to burst your bubble Princess, but the power of that scepter is nothing compared to Rumpelstiltskin. So you might want to take my advice if you want to succeed."

Audrey turned to face Uma, her lip twitching.

"So I see we understand each other," Uma said. "Good."

"Whatever," Audrey answered, rolling her eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"First we meet with Rumpelstiltskin," Uma answered.

"Fine, I'll meet you there," Audrey said as she flicked her hand. She then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Uma waved her hand to push the smoke away from her face. "Never gonna get used to that," she said as she made a face. Suddenly, she saw someone familiar walking down the street. He was about Uma's age, tall, and had short dark hair under a pirate hat. In his left hand he held a hook with a hand guard. "Hey, look at you," Uma said as she walked over. "Have a fun trip over?" She chuckled.

"Do I know you?"

"You did," Uma answered. "Not anymore though. You used to be first mate on my ship."

"First Mate, huh?"

Uma smiled. "Yep, nice seeing ya made it over here in one piece Harry."

"Harry? Is that my name?"

"Aye," Uma answered. "It is."

Harry laughed. "I like it! Harry it is!"

She smiled. "What's my name?"

"I don't know," Harry replied quietly.

"Come on," Uma responded. "What's my name?" She knew he didn't know her name anymore but enjoyed messing with him too much to just give him the answer off the bat.

"Look Missy, I don't know who you are."

Uma laughed again. "That curse definitely did a number on you. Oh well. I'm your Captain. My name's Uma."

"Uma?" Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Say it louder."

"Uma?" Harry repeated in a louder voice.

Uma laughed again. "That's it. Welcome back to the crew. Just gonna be a pain to have to teach you everything again."

"Everything?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "Yea, luckily we have a long walk ahead of us."

Although it was dark out, the streets were lit well enough that they could easily find their way to the town line. During their walk, Uma explained everything about their past to Harry. How they had met, their pirate adventures, and how they ended up in Storybrooke. She also reminded him about who their greatest enemies were.

"So this Mal and her friends," Harry asked. "They're the worst of the worst?"

"They are," Uma said with fake pleaing eyes and a voice full of anger. "Especially their leader; they took everything from us and left us with scraps."

"Well that's not right," Harry said, getting angrier and angrier.

"No it isn't," Uma replied. "Not right at all."

Eventually the two made it to the edge of town where the road split again to lead to the town line. "Harry, remember everything I told you," Uma said. "Go find Gil, explain this to him too. I'll see both of you tomorrow." Harry nodded and turned to head back to town. Uma nodded and continued down the road to where Audrey was waiting.

* * *

"I just got a message from Henry," Regina said as her phone went off.

"Yea me too," Emma said a moment later, checking her phone also.

"What is it?" David asked. Snow looked over too.

"He's at Granny's," Emma answered. "Looks like he found something."

"We should meet him," Snow said, she looked at David. "I need to check on Neal anyway." David nodded.

"Henry?" Carlos asked, as he picked Dude up.

"My son," Emma said.

"My son," Regina repeated. Jay and Carlos looked at both of them with, their faces full of confusion.

"It's a long story," Snow said. "We'll explain on the way to Granny's. We can re-group there and figure out how we're going to find your friends."

"Besides, Granny makes the best grilled cheese this side of all the realms," David said. "You kids like grilled cheese?"

Carlos and Jay looked at each other. "Never had it."

"What?" Snow said. "Well then, Granny's it is." In the dying light, a new thought crossed her mind. "David, where are they going to sleep?"

"I'm sure Granny has an open room at her bed and breakfast," David answered. "I'll ask her when we get there."

"Thank you," Carlos said. He looked at the water. "Still, I wonder where Mal and Evie are."

"Who knows," Dude answered.

As if by magic, suddenly Jay and Carlos' phones both went off. "Well that answers that," Jay said.

"Is it Mal?" Snow asked as she walked up. "Did she find Evie and Audrey?"

"It's Mal," Carlos said. "Says her and Evie are safe. They're with…Mal's mom? What?"

"Maleficent," Emma said, looking at the two boys. "She's here in Storybrooke. She must have found them."

"That-that's not possible," Carlos replied with wide eyes. "Maleficent was on the Isle, plus she's a lizard now."

"It's quite simple you two," Mr. Gold said, stepping up. "The Maleficent you two knew wasn't the real Maleficent. Your dear friend is from the Enchanted Forest, just like all of us." Carlos and Jay's mouths both dropped.

"And as Miss Swan said, the real Maleficent is here, in Storybrooke," Mr. Gold continued. "Also, your friend Evie, Regina here is her real mother too. Regina is the Evil Queen."

"Ok, could that have waited until I got to see her?" Regina asked sarcastically and in a clearly annoyed tone. She looked back at Jay and Carlos who visibly were completely overwhelmed by the news. "And was the E word really necessary?"

"I think so," Mr. Gold responded. "Anyway it seems our young friends have had quite the long day, so you might want to get to Granny's before her famous grilled cheese and pumpkin pie run out."

"For once the crocodile is right about one thing," Killian answered. "She does tend to run out of her pumpkin pie."

With that, everyone got into their cars and drove to Granny's diner. Killian rode with Emma, as did Jay, Carlos and Dude. Mr. Gold rode with David and Snow. After a short drive, they arrived at Granny's where Henry was waiting outside. "Mom!" Henry said as he ran up to hug Regina and then Emma.

"Hey kid!" Emma said. "How was your day?"

"It was ok," Henry answered. "Here, I gotta show you this!" He said in an excited tone to Emma and Regina.

Carlos went on ahead. After opening the door, his eyes widened. Sitting alone in a booth near the back was a girl his age with brown hair and pretty eyes. It was Jane. For the next few seconds, he just stood there, stunned. _She's as beautiful as ever,_ Carlos thought. _But with the curse, she probably has no idea who I am._

He walked over to the booth where Jane was sitting. "Hey," Carlos said in a soft voice. "M-m-mind if I join you?"

"Uh…sure," Jane answered. "I guess."

"Ok…cool," Carlos said with a small smile as he sat down. "Glad you're ok," he added before he could help himself.

Jane made a face in response. "I think I am, why? Oh, who are you? Come to think of it, who am I?"

"I'm…uh…I'm Carlos," Carlos said. "You probably don't remember me-"

"Can't say I do," Jane replied, cutting him off.

"Yea…I thought so," Carlos sighed as he looked down.

"Were we childhood friends?"

"Something like that," Carlos said with a small smile. Again without thinking he added her name at the end of his sentence. Carlos scanned her eyes again. She had no idea who he was. At this point, all he was to her was some nice guy who sat down to chat.

"Well it was great seeing you again!" Jane said, smiling. "Hey, I need to get going. I'll see you 'round sometime."

"Yea," Carlos responded in a defeated tone. "See ya."

Dude trotted up to Carlos and rubbed his head against Carlos' leg.

"Hey Dude," Carlos said, picking the dog up and scratching behind his ears.

"The lady that runs this place doesn't want me in here," Dude said with a groan. "Even though I can talk!"

"Come on then, we don't want trouble," Carlos sighed again. He walked outside and set Dude down. He then plopped himself down on a bench outside Granny's.

"I saw everything. Sorry buddy. Can't say you weren't expecting that though," Dude said.

"I know, I know," Carlos said, looking at Dude again. "I was just, just hoping maybe she'd remember. You know, like we did."

"Wish that was the case," Dude answered as he jumped into Carlos' lap.

* * *

_Flashback:_

The Jolly Roger sailed for days on end. Everything went swimmingly, the winds were perfect and seas were smooth; almost a little, too perfect in Killian's mind. He went down to the lower deck to see how Tinker Bell and Harry were doing.

"Where are we going?"

"I've been checking my course," Killian said. "We're going to pass a land called Auradon. There's an island nearby. That should be perfect." He had come to Neverland to find a way to get revenge on the Dark One, however, now that he had Tinker Bell and his son, his priorities changed, at least for the time being. When he knew for certain they would be safe, he could go back to figuring out how to get his revenge on the Dark One.

Tinker Bell nodded.

"Hey Captain, you might want to see this!" Mr. Smee called down. Killian motioned to Tinker Bell before turning around and heading back up on deck.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" Killian asked.

"That island," Mr. Smee said handing Killian his telescope. Looks like there's a storm over it, but doesn't appear to be moving this way."

"Aye."

"Oh it's just a little one," Another voice said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Captain. That is, as much as I would about Tink and your kid."

A dark look fell over Killian's face as he lowered the telescope to see where the voice came from. Standing a short distance away from Killian was teenage boy with short, wavy brown hair. He wore a green outfit and brown leather boots. It was Pan.

"Bloody hell," Killian said.

"Nice description," Pan said with a smirk. "You're going to talk like that in front of her and your son?" With that, Pan waved his hand and Tinker Bell and Harry in his cradle both appeared on deck. "Bad form Captain. Auradon, such a pretty name…you think I wouldn't find out?"

By now the rest of Killian's crew had gathered but a second wave of Pan's hand immobilized them all and Killian.

"Pan, please," Tinker Bell said.

"Oh hey Tink," Pan replied. "Throwing your lot in with him? Wow, must really be desperate times for you."

"Leave her and the boy out of this," Killian said. "I convinced them to come, this is between us."

"Such a shame to involve them then," Pan said. At that moment the ship was nearing Isle of the Lost. Pan glanced over and felt the magic surrounding the Isle. "Oh Rumple…" Pan continued softly under his breath so no one could hear him. "A protection spell with a blood lock no doubt? Impressive, most impressive, but why Rumple? What are you doing over here? Anyway, perhaps you won't mind a little…fatherly interference."

"Leave the lady and the boy alone," Killian repeated.

Pan pretended to sigh deeply. "Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. I'm not going to kill them. But in return you return to Neverland. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Very well," Pan said. He raised his hand again. The hook at end of Killian's arm twisted on its own and ripped forward before gently landing in Harry's cradle. "A momento for him to remember his father by." Pan continued with a smirk. Next he lifted Harry, who was still in his cradle up before magically carrying him over, and gently setting him onto the Isle. Both Tinker bell and Killian looked on with shocked faces.

"We had a deal!" Killian said. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Oh we did," Pan said. "And I'm upholding my half. I said I wouldn't kill him. I never said he would survive long enough to be found."

"You bloody demon!"

"Harsh words Captain," Pan said with a smirk.

"Pan!" Mr. Smee said suddenly, drawing looks from everyone.

"Smee! Stay out of this," Killian yelled.

"Now, now Captain," Pan replied. "Let him talk. What is it Mr. Smee?"

"Let me stay with the boy," Mr. Smee answered. "Let me look after him."

Pan thought for a moment. "Well, that would make things more interesting. Plus he'll grow up knowing his father was never around. Deal." Pan waved his hand again, releasing Mr. Smee from the immobilization spell, and carrying him through the barrier and onto the Isle.

"Touching," Pan said. "Now, we've been away from Neverland for too long, so…" He reached out and a silver magic bean flew out of a pouch Killian was wearing. "Time to go home. You were holding out on me Killian, but since you don't age in Neverland, maybe you can figure out how to grow more."

Killian made a face.

"Oh and there's one more detail about our deal I forgot to mention," Pan continued with a smirk. "As you well know, in Neverland all you need to do is believe in something and it becomes real. So from the moment we touch Neverland's shores, I want you and your crew to forget all this. Your time with Tink, your son, this mission, everything. I want that memory to be contained in this bottle," Pan held up a small vile. "Where you'll never know it existed." Next Pan looked at Tinker Bell. "The same for you except for one small change. You'll only remember that you lost a child because of Captain Hook here. No other details. That might throw a bit of a wedge in such a budding relationship."

Pan then threw the bean, causing it to turn into a swirling green portal. He directed the ship into it. Soon they were all back in Neverland. The moment the Jolly Roger touched Neverland's sandy shore, Pan's vile became filled with a sparkly orange liquid, and the memories vanished from Killian, his crew, and Tinker Bell.

* * *

**Please don't be too mad at me for leaving Mal and Evie out of this chapter. We'll pick up with them next chapter. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is a little intense. The song is Iridescent by Linkin Park. To get the effect, start playing it shortly before the lyrics appear. Please let me know if it adds to the chapter. I don't own Iridescent, OUAT, or Descendants.**

**Chapter 9:**

_Mal Point of View:_

I yawned, opened my eyes, and looked around. Bright golden rays of sun came in through the window illuminating the room around me. I was back in my own bed, back in my own room. Auradon! I was home! How, I asked myself? How did I get back here? I got up and looked around, before heading to the living room, followed by the kitchen; everything was exactly how we had left it that morning. Something was off though, the place was completely deserted except for the ingredients for the cake Carlos was baking for Jane, which were spread all over the kitchen.

"Evie? Jay? Carlos?" I called. No answer. I repeated my friends' names several times. No one answered. Everyone was gone. I was home alone. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside. Looking through the window I saw what looked to be a man running aimlessly around. Something was off though. He was covered in tan fur. Sharp canine teeth extended from his mouth. Over his fur he wore torn, blue and yellow clothes. Something about him seemed familiar though. Wait, those were the clothes Ben was wearing when we were swept up by the curse. Was it Ben? What did Audrey do to him? I sprinted for the door. "BEN?" I yelled. "BEN! IT'S ME!"

The figure didn't respond. It ran around the house once before heading for the woods.

"BEN!"

Nothing.

I sprinted after him. I could catch up much easier if I transformed but it'd be impossible to track him from the air with the thick forest. I'd have to do this one on foot. Breathing heavily, I continued to chase him for what felt like hours, calling his name over and over. Finally I had to stop and catch my breath. The gap between us continued to increase. "BEN! STOP! IT'S ME, MAL! BEN!" I groaned as I commanded my legs to start running again. I was growing tired quickly as I gave it everything I had to catch up.

Suddenly the ground under me gave way. I must have caught a stick, a vine, or something and tripped. I put my hands out to catch myself as the ground came rushing towards me. I groaned again as I impacted the forest floor. After taking a second to catch my breath, I looked up. The figure ran faster and faster. I could only watch helplessly as it finally disappeared from sight.

"No…" I said, tears forming. "Ben! BEN!" It was him! I knew it! What did that curse do to him? I slowly got back to my feet and wiped my eyes, which then began to glow green as anger filled me. Audrey was going to pay for this! I began to transform into my dragon state as purple smoke surrounded me. Something was different though. Instead of the normal purple smoke that appeared when I transformed, this smoke was much thicker. Sparks of green lightning jumped all over. I focused all my magic but I couldn't transform. When the purple cloud disappeared, I was at the harbor in Storybrooke.

"Hi Mal!" I heard Evie's voice. It was different though. It was cold and hallow.

I looked over, anger flooding within me. Standing on the other side of the dock was Evie with Audrey right next to her. In Audrey's hand was something red with black spots. It glowed brightly with a redish-pink light. Wait! That's Evie's heart!

"EVIE!" I cried out. I tried to run forward, but I couldn't move.

"You can't save your little friend," Evie said, speaking the words Audrey said into her heart.

Audrey smiled evilly and laughed as she squeezed Evie's heart. Evie's face twisted to shock and intense pain. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped as if she was trying to force a scream out. Air left her in short gasps.

"EVIE! NO! EVIE!" I tried to move forward with all my might. Finally something gave and I bolted forward with everything I could.

Audrey laughed again. A half second later, Evie's heart turned to ash and crumbled through Audrey's fingers. Audrey rubbed her fingers and clapped her hands together, brushing the rest of the ash off them. At the exact same time, Evie collapsed to the ground, completely lifeless.

"NO! EVIE! NO!" I yelled desperately, as I reached her. Tears streamed down my face as the pain of loss ripped through me. "EVIE! EVIE!"

* * *

_Normal Point of View:_

"EVIE! EVIE!" Mal cried out. Her eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around. She was at Maleficent's, in the makeshift bed that was made on the couch for her. Still breathing heavily, Mal got her bearings. She held her head as she calmed down her breathing and heart rate. "It was a dream. It was just a dream, but wow, what a nightmare!"

Still calming herself down, Mal got up and walked over to where Evie was sleeping. For the next few seconds she watched her friend. Evie looked to be sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Mal breathed a quick sigh of relief, Evie was safe.

Mal looked around again, she still couldn't get her dream off her mind. She needed some fresh air. As quietly as she could, Mal made her way to the door, slowly opened it, and slipped outside. Once there, she sat down, again holding her head. Guilt swelled inside as Mal mentally berated herself. How could she have let everyone down? She couldn't save Evie and had to be saved herself. She had let Evie, Ben, and all of Auradon down. She was furious with herself, what if they aren't as lucky next time? What if Ben really was gone? A thousand "what ifs" passed through Mal's mind as she sniffled, trying to calm herself with a few deep breaths.

A moment later, from somewhere, Mal began to hear music. Since she had her phone in her pocket, Mal figured she accidently hit her phone's screen and caused her music list to start playing. Mal softly sang along with the lyrics as she stared off into the distance.

**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
You were there impossibly alone**

Memories flashed through Mal's mind, from when her and her friends first arrived in Auradon, to all the time she spent with Ben, to her conversation with Maleficent and Lily.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go**

_On top of dealing with everything Audrey caused_, Mal thought to herself. _Everything I've ever known about myself was a lie…everything._ Her real mother was in another realm the whole time, the mother she thought she knew was a fake, she was from another realm, and it turned out she had a sister! _Where were they my whole life? How much more is there about me I don't know?_

Mal looked up at the starry sky as she continued singing. Tears began to form in her eyes as more memories flashed through her mind. Memories of when she saved Auradon from her fake mother, her dance with Ben at the coronation celebration.

**And in the burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms**

(Evie and Mal singing together)

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go**

Hearing Evie's voice joining her own, Mal looked behind her and saw Evie approaching. Evie smiled slightly as she sat down next to Mal and put her arm around her best friend. Evie had heard Mal get up and shortly afterwards, followed her outside.

"Evie," Mal said between breaths. She wiped her eyes. "Evie, I'm so sorry. I let you down, I let Auradon down."

"Mal, like I told you, stop beating yourself up," Evie said. "We're going to win. We're VKs, it's what we do. You said it yourself, losing is not an option."

Mal smiled. "You're the best friend anyone can ask for."

Evie smiled her response. "Mal, we're all here for you," Evie said, hugging her friend. "We'll find Ben. You two will be together again before you know it."

Mal hugged Evie back.

"And look at it this way," Evie continued. "Now you have a real mother and a real sister."

Mal smiled at Evie. "I've always had a sister, you, Evie."

"And now you have two."

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go**

**Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go**

Mal smiled. "Thanks Evie," she said as she hugged her friend back. The two friends then sang the last verse together.

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go, let it go**

"What are friends for?" Evie said.

"Hey, is this a private party?" Mal and Evie looked over to see Lily leaning in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

Mal and Evie both smiled.

"You know Mal," Lily said as she walked forward and sat down on her sister's other side. "It was a lot for me to process too when I first got here. You need to give it time." She put her arm around her sister.

"What happened?" Mal asked, remembering Maleficent had said she had lost the chance to raise both of her daughters.

"I'll tell you that story soon," Lily said. She looked at Mal. "But for now it's time for bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

"I do?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. You're clearly powerful, but, the magic here in Storybrooke is definitely new to you too. We're going to take those two out, no question. But first, mom and I need to teach you a few things." Lily then looked at Evie. "You too." Evie's face twisted to one of confusion, but Lily was done talking. With that, Lily got up, giving Mal a light push with her arm. Mal got the hint and followed suit. Once inside, all three girls said good night.

As Mal lay back down, she thought about what Lily said. Finally, her exhaustion got the better of her and before Mal knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Let's see, you'll do, hehehe," Rumpelstiltskin said as he saw a small lizard scramble into a nearby bush. He raised his hand, magically picked up the lizard, and brought it near him. Next Rumpelstiltskin took out a vile filled with a dark purple liquid and carefully poured it onto the lizard. "Just one more ingredient and…there. Another day's work done!" Keeping the now drenched lizard suspended in the air, Rumpelstiltskin took a couple strands of blond hair out of a second vile he had in his pocket and gently placed them in the purple liquid.

Suddenly there was a sound like a mini explosion and a huge cloud of purple smoke encompassed a three foot radius above and below the lizard. When the smoke cleared, a woman was standing in its place. She wore a black multi-layered dress with a high collar and a headdress that looked like two twisted horns.

"Well, hi there, Maleficent," Rumpelstiltskin said with a chuckle. "A perfect copy…well almost perfect…"

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Rumpelstiltskin answered with a bow, rolling the "R" as he said his name. "How do you like being a human? Better than eating dirt and flies all day hehehe."

"Yes, thank you for that."

"Good. Now in return, you're going to do something for me," Rumpelstiltskin said. The woman looked at him. "What I tell you will complete my spell and program you mind to what I need."

"What?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he went on to give the woman her "identity," explaining memories of Aurora and Prince Phillip, Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Not wanting to say too much, he only included details he felt necessary. He then explained her powers, the limits of the spell he used to make her human, and her duty to watch over Mal. "However, since you are born of dark magic and are cold blooded, there's no way you'll be able to love her…of course that aspect is necessary for her to grow powerful. Do you understand everything I've said?"

The woman glowed purple for a moment. When the hue died, she looked at Rumpelstiltskin again. "Yes, I do."

"Excellent. Oh! There's one more little thing," Rumpelstiltskin quipped. He waved his hand. A wooden scepter with a green orb at the end that he had set against a nearby tree flew over. "I know the real Maleficent won't have much use for this once the curse hits, but you…uh…might hehehe." He handed the copy of Maleficent the scepter. "Here, this is your scepter, Mistress of Evil. It contains your powers and almost rivals the one Maleficent herself has…so don't go picking fights with her. Now off we go!" With that, Rumpelstiltskin and the imitation Maleficent disappeared.

They reappeared on the Isle of the Lost, near the building that would be her home. After getting her bearings, the imitation Maleficent tried to use the scepter but nothing happened.

"Oh didn't I tell you Deary?" Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "There's no magic here, except for me. So 'your spell book' which by the way, I left for you upstairs won't help you much either. BUT! Should you ever find a way into Auradon…then you'll have full use of that scepter AND your spell book."

"What?!"

"Them's the breaks Deary," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Also in Auradon is a very power magical object, the Fairy Godmother's wand. It's light magic, but magic none the less. If you obtain it, not only can you rule Auradon, but you might be able to free yourself of the limits of my spell."

"Then will you bring it to me?"

"Uh, no" Rumpelstiltskin said. "That's one mess you get to make on your own Deary."

Some time later, Rumpelstiltskin appeared to her again and explained that it was time for her to fulfill her duty of watching over Mal.

"Fine, now where's this dreadful creature you want me to keep alive?"

"Right this way," Rumpelstiltskin led her up to her living area, where there was a golden egg sitting in the middle of the room. The top half of the egg was cracked and separated from the bottom half. The bottom half sat right side up so it looked like a giant oblong bowl. Lying in the bottom half of the egg was a baby girl wrapped in blankets. "Here she is," Rumpelstiltskin motioned as the two of them walked forward. "She's fast asleep right now. Just be ready when she wakes up, hehehe." A second later, Rumpelstiltskin was gone.

* * *

_Present Time:_

"Glad you could make it," Audrey said to Uma as she walked up. Uma gave her a look. "So where's Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I'm right here," Mr. Gold answered as he appeared several paces behind Audrey and Uma. Both the girls spun around, startled at the sudden voice behind them.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Uma said, a small smile forming at the shocked look on Audrey's face.

"That's Rumpelstiltskin?"

Mr. Gold smiled. "The one and only. Now, I see you've brought what I've asked."

"And what's that?" Audrey asked, still suspicious.

"This," Mr. Gold said. A second later the scepter disappeared from Audrey's hand and reappeared in his. "I requested the scepter. I see you've taken its power, no matter, that was immaterial to me anyway. You've brought me something much more valuable."

Now Uma's face twisted to one of complete confusion. "What's that?"

"It's quite simple my dears," Mr. Gold answered. "Thanks to you, I now have assurance that my plans will succeed."

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me awhile to update. Here's Chapter 10, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 10:**

"Wait what?" Audrey said, as a look of complete confusion fell over her face. Uma's face twisted into a similar look of confusion.

"Your plans?" Uma asked.

"Well yes, of course," Mr. Gold answered. He pretended to examine the scepter for a moment before looking back up at the two girls. "You see, there's a certain precedent in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest; villains don't get happy endings. It's a way of our world, a law of nature if you will. Now thanks to you two, that precedent has changed. Now I have assurance my plan to get my happy ending will succeed."

"And how's that?" Uma asked.

"Yea, in case you're behind on the times, Mal beat Uma again!" Audrey said, drawing a look of disgust from Uma.

"Ok, let's get ONE THING clear!" Uma snapped turning to Audrey and holding her finger up. "Mal didn't beat me! Maleficent or whoever that was did! Without their help, Mal would be fish food right now!"

"Close only counts in horse shoes," Audrey sneered back, drawing a face of disgust from Uma.

"Ladies, I suggest you don't waste my time with your little squabbles," Mr. Gold interjected in a lazy tone, drawing Uma and Audrey's attention back to him. After a look into each of their eyes, Mr. Gold continued. "Regardless, what's something your friend Mal, and Maleficent have in common?" He smiled before continuing, "Besides the fact that she is Maleficent's daughter?"

Both Audrey and Uma's mouths dropped. "Wait, how did you know that?" Audrey asked, her eyes twisting.

"I have my ways," Mr. Gold replied. "Now answer my question."

"They're both villains?" Audrey answered in an unsure tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Mr. Gold replied.

"So am I," Uma said. "So what does that matter?"

"It matters Deary," Mr. Gold said. "While villains don't get happy endings here, your friend Mal, as well as her friends, have shown that such a thing can happen elsewhere; such as in Auradon." Uma and Audrey both made a face at Mr. Gold for calling Mal their friend.

"By her bringing Mal and her friends, who are all villains, here with the Dark Curse," Uma said, piecing everything together. "She brought the capability of villains winning to Storybrooke. But you can hardly call Mal a villain anymore. She's turned into a prissy little princess."

Mr. Gold smiled. "Smart girl." Both girls looked at Mr. Gold in silence for a few seconds, absorbing everything he said. "However, heroic actions don't change the fact she'll always have that darkness in her heart. And darkness can be quite seductive, especially after being contained. Isn't that right my dear?" Mr. Gold looked straight at Audrey as he finished talking.

"Well that's well and good, but why does Maleficent matter?" Uma asked. Mr. Gold simply motioned to Audrey who was trying to piece the puzzle together herself.

Audrey thought for another moment. "Maleficent claims to be the Mistress of Evil, so her saving and developing a relationship with her daughter would be a happy ending."

"That, and for her and her other daughter, Lily," Mr. Gold added.

_So that Lily was also Maleficent's daughter! _Audrey thought to herself as her eyes jumped from Mr. Gold to Uma and back to Mr. Gold.

"Wait how's that even possible?" Uma interjected. "I've known little Miss Purple since we were kids. She was an only child. Not to mention, Maleficent was trapped on the Isle of the Lost."

"Remember Deary," Mr. Gold said in a matter of fact tone. "Things aren't always what they seem."

"Plus Mal turned Maleficent into a lizard," Uma continued.

"Really?" Mr. Gold replied, pretending to be amazed. "That's interesting." _So she has grown as powerful as I thought and then some…excellent._

Audrey rolled her eyes, eager to get back to her question. "So if things changed, and villains win here, does that mean we're going to win?"

"Well nothing's certain," Mr. Gold answered. "Remember for her and her dear friends, acting as heroes doesn't change the darkness in their hearts, as Regina found out. If she stops you, she wins again. But if your plan succeeds and you two take Storybrooke, then you win. Either way, this will only continue change how things work here." He then looked to Uma and back to Audrey to make sure both of whom understood he said. _Thus ensuring my plan to darken the Savior and get a happy ending from the Author will succeed!_ Mr. Gold thought to himself, smiling subtly. _After I get my happy ending, these two can have whatever's left of this little town._

"Regina?" Audrey asked.

"The Evil Queen," Mr. Gold said. "Her name is Regina. When she cast the Dark Curse that created Storybrooke she made herself Mayor."

"I thought her name was Grimhilde?" Audrey asked.

"I assure you, her name is Regina," Mr. Gold responded with a tone. "And I'm certain you will meet her sooner or later. Oh and fair warning, you know Mal's dear friend that you kidnapped? She's Regina's daughter."

Audrey's eyes widened as her mouth dropped again. _But how…how is that even possible? Well fine, the Evil Queen is no match for The Queen of Mean!_

Uma's mind however was now on a different track. "So why doesn't everyone from Auradon think they are someone else, like when the Evil Queen cast the curse?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend?" Mr. Gold answered. "After all it would've been her decision to give them new personalities."

"Yea, why didn't you do that?" Uma asked.

"So what if I didn't?" Audrey snapped. "Even if I gave them all new memories, which by the way would've been way too much work, it wouldn't have mattered! Everyone in Auradon is just a mindless drone! I mean look how they adored Mal after she wanted to destroy them! Once I'm their queen they'll be forced to obey me!"

"Oh it just means you messed up when you cast it," Uma retorted back. Audrey glared at Uma, which Uma ignored as she turned back to Mr. Gold. "But if Audrey had to give up what she loved most, which was Ben, wouldn't that mean she stole Mal's happy ending?" Uma asked after thinking for second. "After all, there's no one Mal loved more than Ben and he was the price of the curse."

"Again," Mr. Gold said, shifting his eyes. "Nothing can be said for certain, isn't that right my dear?" He then looked at Audrey. Uma looked over at her too.

"It doesn't matter," Audrey said shaking her head. "So how do we make sure we win?"

"Sometimes you'd be surprised what matters," Mr. Gold explained as he chuckled softly. A second later, he disappeared with the scepter in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Storybrooke Bus Station:_

Lily grasped her hand in pain as she glared at Regina, breathing heavily. Lily's blood flowed freely from the knife cut on her hand that Regina had given her just seconds before. Regina placed the knife into a small container of black ink, adding Lily's blood into it. This instantly caused the ink to glow bright red for a few seconds.

"You're out of your mind!" Lily yelled.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Regina said with a smile as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

A moment later, Regina reappeared by the stone crypt she kept her magical items in. She opened the doors and went inside, magically closing them behind her with a wave of her hands. Inside were gray stone walls with carved columns that divided her various collections of magical items. On the wall opposite the entrance was a mirror with a black metal rim. Black spikes formed a curved pattern around the outside of the mirror. "I've got it Isaac," she said as she walked into the main area of the crypt, while holding up the ink.

"Excellent," Isaac said as he got up and walked over to Regina. He had short curly black hair and a high forehead. He looked like he hadn't shaven in several days as black and gray stubble lined the lower portion of his face. His outfit was that of a peddler from the Enchanted Forest. "Let me see it!"

Isaac was known as the Author. He had been tasked by a powerful sorcerer and the sorcerer's apprentice with the job of recording the stories of the Enchanted Forest. The magic quill and ink he used for this was extremely powerful and could be used to alter the events he recorded. Isaac eventually began to abuse this power until he was trapped in a magical book by the sorcerer's apprentice. He remained there until he was freed by Snow, David, Emma, and Henry.

"Here," Regina said, smiling as she handed him the ink.

"Now you know it will take a few days for the ink to absorb the darkness and-"

Regina's face turned to confusion as Isaac suddenly stopped talking and stared at the ink. For the next few seconds the two stood in silence. "And what?" Regina asked.

Isaac looked at Regina. "And this isn't going to work."

"What?" Regina said. "You said it needed the Savior's darkness."

"And it does."

"So why isn't that going to work?" Regina asked as an annoyed tone filled her voice. "Her potential for darkness was transferred to Maleficent's daughter, who's blood is now in that ink. It has Savior darkness, so tell me Author…WHY WON'T IT WORK?"

"Because it's not Emma's darkness anymore," Isaac replied as if it were obvious. "It was her potential darkness, and newsflash, it was transferred thirty years ago! It's Lily's darkness now, not Emma's."

"So then why did it glow?"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Have you ever put a dead battery back in a flashlight? You get a glow for a second and then it dies. That's what happened. Let me guess, it glowed red for a moment?" Regina nodded. "That's because red is the color of blood!"

"I know that!"

"If it was the darkness I needed it would have glowed purple," Isaac said. "That child had Emma's potential for darkness. But again, potential for and actual are two different things. I need actual darkness in blood from Emma herself!"

Regina made a defeated face as she soaked in what Isaac said.

"It's a smart thought," Isaac continued. "But smart is not going to make this ink write new endings. Only Emma's blood…with her own darkness, can do that."

* * *

_Present time:_

The next day, Lily led Mal out to a clearing in the woods. Maleficent and Evie stood nearby watching. "Lesson number one Mal," Lily said. "Expect the unexpected. Defend yourself."

Mal smirked. "That's not much of lesson for me. I grew up on an island of villains."

Lily smiled. "Then this should be easy for you Sis." She looked back at Maleficent, who nodded slightly. Lily then looked back at Mal. Suddenly her eyes began to glow yellowish green and she transformed in a huge dragon. She roared at Mal, blasting Mal's hair back, but the smile remained on Mal's face. A second later, Mal's face turned to one of concentration as Lily's forward claws smacked the ground, just missing Mal. A moment later, Mal ducked as Lily's tail passed over her.

Mal leapt to the side and dove behind a rock. When behind it, she felt the heat from Lily's fire pass over, just above her. Although initially, it wouldn't have seemed like it to Mal, she quickly picked up that Lily was intentionally just missing her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lily take to the air and turn around.

Mal's eyes glowed green as purple smoke surrounded her. She transformed into a dragon, roared and took to the sky, facing Lily. She roared again before shooting a stream of fire at Lily. Lily dodged it, and sent a return, which Mal dodged.

Evie was amazed. Mal's dragon form was only about two thirds the size of Lily's, but clearly Mal was able to keep pace with Lily. "Come on Mal!" Evie said, quietly cheering her friend on.

Lily turned and flew right for Mal, knocking her back. After flying back, Mal caught herself and sent a blast at Lily, which Lily easily dodged. She then headed right for Mal again. Mal then got an idea. Mal turned as Lily chased her. She dove and flew just above the tree tops and at her top speed.

"MAL! YOU'RE TOO LOW!" Maleficent yelled. "GET HIGHER!"

"MAL WATCH OUT!" Evie yelled as she saw Mal dodge tree tops, Lily close behind her.

Suddenly, Mal slammed on the brakes and Lily overshot her. Smiling to herself, Mal shot straight up and sent a blast right at Lily, scoring a direct hit. Lily stopped and turned to face Mal. She nodded towards the ground and landed. Upon landing, Lily transformed back into a human. Mal followed suit as a purple cloud surrounded her. When the cloud cleared, Mal was human again.

"You got spunk Little Purple," Lily said, smiling as she caught her breath. "That was a pretty daring move."

Mal smiled back at her. "Thanks!"

"Mal!" Maleficent said as her and Evie headed over. "What were you thinking? If you had caught a branch you would've crashed and seriously hurt yourself!"

"Relax Mom," Lily said. "I was watching, she had plenty of clearance." Maleficent shot them both a look.

"Next time Mal, keep it in the air," Maleficent said. "But well done."

"M!" Evie exclaimed. "M that was amazing!" She gave Mal a hug.

"Thanks E!"

Lily then walked over to Mal. Before Mal could react, Lily shot her hand just outside of Mal's arm. Mal looked up with a look of shock. "That would've been your heart," Lily said. "Don't let your guard down in front of your opponent."

"I thought we were done?"

"I told you, today's lesson was expect the unexpected," Lily answered as she playfully slapped her sister on the back.

Mal smirked. "I'll remember that!"

"Now speaking of that," Maleficient said. "Here's lesson two for today." She went on to explain what Lily did and what happens when someone's heart is removed. Mal and Evie both nodded their understanding. Listening to Maleficient, Mal's eyes flashed green. Anger grew within her as she fully grasped what Audrey had done to Evie and why she was able to control and hurt her. Mal couldn't help but get a feeling of foreboding either. Her dream had scared her, and now she knew exactly why. It sent a shiver through her whole body.

"And to prevent that from ever happening to you," Maleficent waved her hand over Mal's chest, sending a wave of white light into her.

"What was that?" Evie asked.

"A protection spell," Maleficent replied. "It'll prevent anyone from taking her heart, unless of course she removes it herself." She then turned back to Mal. "Well, it seems you've set quite the high bar. Are you and you ready to continue training?"

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait! There were some more bread crumbs in this chapter, can you find them? Please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Ugh," Mal said as she plopped down on the couch, resting her head on a throw pillow near the armrest.

Lily laughed, following Mal over to the couch. "How you holding up there Little Purple?" Lily asked with a chuckle. Mal gave her a look. "Looks like Mom gave you quite the workout."

"You think?" Mal replied with a chuckle and sigh of exhaustion.

"You didn't think it would be easy did you?" Lily smirked before she walked over and lightly tapped Mal on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it." She smiled again before walking away. Mal gave her another "uh huh" look followed by a return smirk.

Evie sat down across from Mal as she let out a deep sigh. Maleficent had included her in Mal's training also, and didn't go easy on her.

"Doing all right over there E?"

"I think so," Evie replied. "She was tough on you."

"You're telling me," Mal said with a chuckle and a small smile. "You got off easy."

"Seriously," Evie responded also cracking a small grin.

"My mom definitely knows her stuff though," Mal said. As the words left her mouth she thought about how weird that was to say. "Who would have thought it was possible to make a fireball in your hand?"

"Yea, no kidding! I'd hate to be on the other end."

"Audrey and Uma aren't going to know what hit them," Mal replied. "Then we find Ben and somehow get everyone home. If home is even still there."

Evie took another breath. At the mention of Ben's name, her thoughts turned back to her conversation with Killian. She had to tell Mal what she knew, the question was, how, especially with everything Mal had already been through the last couple days? She pushed the thought out of her mind for now as a new question took its place. "Hey M," Evie asked. "Remember what Emma and Killian said, do you think it might be the same with me too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with my real mom being here."

Mal sat up as a look of thought covered her face. "I don't know Evie," Mal replied with a sigh. "Anything's possible I guess." As she finished talking her phone went off, Evie looked over as Mal read the text message. "It's Jay, they're at Snow and David's place. Emma is with them too."

"Glad they're ok," Evie said. "You don't think Audrey and Uma are going to go after them next do you?"

"They better not," Mal answered. "But it's not like Uma to try something when she knows our defenses are up. Hopefully we have some time to figure this all out before they strike again."

A moment later, Maleficent walked in.

"Hey Mom, our friends Jay and Carlos, are at Snow White's apartment," Mal said. "How do we get there from here?"

"I was planning to take you there actually," Maleficent answered, looking directly at Evie. "I spoke with Emma, Regina will be there too."

Evie couldn't contain the question anymore. "So this Regina…is Regina actually my mother?" Evie asked. She exchanged glances with Mal. A knot began to fill Evie's stomach and a look of uncertainty fell over her face. With her concern for Mal, she hadn't given the idea that Regina could actually be her mother much thought. Initially, she had even dismissed the idea entirely. However, after thinking back to everything Emma and Killian had said during the car ride to the sheriff's station, and with learning the truth about Mal's mother, now Evie couldn't shake the feeling that it was the truth for her too. _Is it possible that my mom was a fake too?_ Evie thought to herself.

Maleficent noticed this. "Yes. I'm taking you to meet her now," Maleficent replied. She nodded to Mal before looking back at Evie. "Let's go you two." A moment later she waved her hand and all three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Henry said with a smile as he tossed a soccer ball between his hands. "You're the sons of Jafar and Cruella de Vil?" He looked from Jay to Carlos and back before setting the ball on the ground and kicking it to Jay.

"Yep," Jay replied. Carlos nodded also as Jay stopped the ball. Both boys looked at Henry with a look of uncertainty of what he wanted them to do with the ball.

"Cool!" Henry said. "Oh you kick it."

"Ok," Jay said with a smile. He wound up and kicked the ball hard. Henry ducked as it whizzed by his head and flew into some nearby brushes.

"Uh, I meant like I did to pass it back to me," Henry said in an awkward tone.

"Sorry," Jay said with a chuckle. Carlos just looked at him.

"Nice shot Jay," Dude said sarcastically. He sat off to the side, near Carlos.

"No worries," Henry answered before jogging over to Dude. "I'm Henry. Pretty cool you can talk."

"Dude," Dude answered.

"How'd that happen?" Henry asked.

"I ate a gummy," Dude said. "It was meant for Carlos to get him to man up and ask a girl out. But it looked too tasty for me to pass up."

"Really Dude?" Carlos asked shaking his head.

"Hey, if it's the truth, you know I can't keep it in."

"Actually, it's getting him to listen that's the real trick!" Jay said with a laugh. "Still working on that aren't ya Carlos?"

"And you're still working on finding a girlfriend," Dude replied. Both Carlos and Henry laughed.

"Hey, nothing wrong with sailing solo," Jay chuckled. "But that dog did get us out of some tight spots."

"What happened?"

"Mal's boyfriend, King Ben, was captured by Uma," Carlos explained. He and Jay went onto explain how Dude had helped Mal trick Uma to rescue Ben, the resulting battle, and how they escaped.

"Wow," Henry said as he gave Dude some pets on his head and scratched behind his ears. "So you're a little hero."  
Dude's tail wagged. "Thanks!"

Carlos and Jay continued to explain what happened in Auradon and how they were brought to Storybrooke by Audrey's curse. Henry listened to them but already knew that Audrey and Uma were plotting something. "So this Audrey and Uma" Henry asked. "They seem like pretty bad news?"

Carlos nodded but then his eyes widened. "Wait, Uma's here too?" Jay's face held a similar expression. "And how'd you know their names?"

Henry nodded with a sigh. "I think I overheard them talking last night at Granny's. They mentioned Mr. Gold, I mean Rumpelstiltskin too. They left shortly before you guys arrived." He then walked over to his backpack and pulled out a brown, leather bound book. He opened to a page that showed Uma and Audrey talking in Auradon. Uma looked to be handing a small scroll to Audrey. "This page appeared the day the dark curse brought you here."

Before Henry could say anything further, a cloud of purple smoke appeared. When it cleared Maleficent, Mal, and Evie all appeared.

"JAY! CARLOS!"

"MAL! EVIE!"'

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" The four kids chorused together as they rushed to hug each other. Dude joined them, standing on his hind legs as he gently pawed at Mal and Evie, his tail wagging back and forth as fast as lightning. Henry stood back, a small smile forming on his face.

"Mal, Evie!" The kids looked over to see Emma walking up. "Thank you for watching them Maleficent. How's Lily?"

Maleficent nodded. "She's adapting to here and so far, has done a good job helping her little sister." She then shifted her gaze to Mal. "I'll be back for you later."

"Ok," Mal replied. "Oh Mom, these are my friends, Jay and Carlos. We grew up with them on the Isle. Jay, Carlos, this is Maleficent, my real mom."

"So you…you're really Maleficent?" Carlos asked in a voice of awe. Jay was just as shocked.

"Yes," Maleficent answered, the thought of an imitation of her raising her daughter still irked her.

"Nice to finally meet you," Jay said. "I mean meet you for real."

"Yea," Carlos agreed, still trying to take in the fact that the Maleficent they thought they knew wasn't real.

Mal smiled. "Turns out, I have an older sister, Lily."

"Can she turn into a dragon too?"

"Yes," Maleficent repeated with a nod. "Mal, I'll see you then." Mal nodded and said goodbye. A moment later, Maleficent was gone.

Emma chuckled a little. She then turned to Evie who had begun pacing in place. "You ok, Evie?" Her eyes met Evie's, as she sensed Evie's unease. "Ready for this?"

"Y-yea…I think so."

Mal put her arm around her. Jay and Carlos followed suit. "Come on," Emma said as she led them upstairs.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Belle, I have another duty for you," Rumpelstiltskin said, holding baby Evie in his arm.

"Is the word 'please' in the Dark One's vocabulary or did that get skipped?" Belle asked as she walked into the room. She was a pretty woman with flowing brown hair that she wore tied up. In exchange for Rumpelstiltskin's help in saving her home, Belle had agreed to go with Rumpelstiltskin and become his maid. Though Rumpelstiltskin didn't openly admit it, the two had formed a bond over the years and he had slowly fallen in love with her.

"Just a mere formality," Rumpelstiltskin snapped back. "Anyway here's your job. Watch over this baby until I find it a home."

Belle laughed. "Ba-" she fell silent mid-sentence as her eyes then saw the baby girl sleeping peacefully in Rumpelstiltskin's arm. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh my, Rumple what happened?"

"What happened doesn't concern you," Rumpelstiltskin answered in an affirmative tone. "I just need you to care for it in the interim."

"Its parents though?"

"Her parents are fine," Rumpelstiltskin continued. "Again it doesn't concern you."

Belle sighed, knowing when Rumpelstiltskin talked like that, she wasn't going to get any more answers. "Fine. Of course I'll care for her! The poor little thing," Belle said.

"Good."

"What's her name?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. "If I tell you her name, you must agree you won't grow too attached. Remember this is only temporary. Another thing, you must drink this afterwards. Deal?" A vile of clear liquid appeared next her.

Belle glared at him, recognizing the forgetting potion. "Fine."

"Her name is Evie."

"Evie," Belle repeated, smiling at the baby. "Such a pretty name for such a beautiful baby."

Time passed, but to Belle her time with Evie felt as if it had only been a single day. One afternoon, Belle was rocking Evie to sleep in the great hall when Rumpelstiltskin walked in, carrying a basket filled with blankets. "I found her a home," Rumpelstiltskin said, gently lifting Evie from Belle's arms.

"Where?"

"An island, in a land called Auradon," Rumpelstiltskin answered. "She'll be safe there."

"Safe?"

"You'll see soon," Rumpelstiltskin continued. He gently placed Evie in the basket. Belle helped him wrap her in the blankets. A second later, Rumpelstiltskin and Evie disappeared.

"Auradon?" Belle said to herself. She sat for the next few moments in complete silence. "Hopefully I'll see her again one day."

Remembering her deal, she took the vile of forgetting potion Rumpelstiltskin had given her previously and drank it. At the same time though, a strong gust of wind blew through the open window near her, diverting her attention, which in turn caused her to cough and choke on the potion. As Belle caught her breath, she spat a small amount of the potion back up. Several seconds later, the potion took effect and she forgot all about Evie and all the time she spent with her. However, because she spat up a small amount of the potion, she did remember one detail; a child she had once cared for was sent to the land of Auradon.

Rumpelstiltskin and Evie reappeared in a stone room near the basement of his castle. It was here he kept several of his powerful spells. A few seconds later, a rat scurried around the castle's stone floor in front of Rumpelstiltskin. "Not so fast there Deary," he said as he extended his hand out and magically stopped the rat in its tracks. Next he magically lifted it up, and held it suspended in the air in front of him. The rat frantically waved its limbs in all directions.

Suddenly, the baby girl began to cry. "Just a few more minutes little one," Rumpelstiltskin said in an annoyed tone, the crying sound stinging his ears. He gently set Evie's basket down and walked over to a nearby table. He added several ingredients together to a vile filled with liquid, forming a dark purple potion. Next he added the black strands of hair he had taken from Regina, causing the potion to turn dark blue. "There," Rumpelstiltskin continued. He walked over to the rat and carefully poured the potion on it. A cloud of dark blue smoke formed and shaped into a swirling pillar, completely encasing the rat several feet around it. The smoke caused Evie's cries to intensify. When the smoke cleared, there was a woman standing there.

"Huh, wh-where am I?" The woman said. She wore a flowing blue robe with gold stripes and white edging. A high white collar extended behind her head and a black headdress covered her hair and ears.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Well if it isn't the Evil Queen hehehe. Why you're at my castle of course. All the time you spent roaming around the dungeons, thought you'd know that."

"Dungeons?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed and shook his head. "No matter, you won't remember this soon anyway. You know, you come from Regina's hair but you look more like a…more like a…Grimhilde to me, hehehe." He then went onto explain about Snow White, the poison apple, and Snow White being awoken. He also explained about her magic mirror, even though he knew this fact would cause her to always be focused on beauty and vanity. He further completed his spell as he explained about Auradon, the Isle of the Lost, and her duty to watch over Evie. "Do you understand me?" Rumpelstiltskin said when he had explained everything he felt necessary.

"Yes," the woman. She briefly glowed dark blue as the memories Rumpelstiltskin had said imprinted, creating her mind and conscious. She then looked at Evie. "Who's this dear?"

_Compassion?_ Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself. _That shouldn't be possible with this spell. Unless…of course. Even though she's a rat, she's warm blooded. The baby's cries…imprinted…during my spell. Well it's only a very minor effect. She can be caring when she chooses, but won't truly love her._

"Your charge, her name is Evie," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Time to go Deary." With that, they all disappeared.

A short while later, Rumpelstiltskin, the imitation Evil Queen, and Evie all reappeared on the Isle of the Lost near the building that would become the Evil Queen's home. "Now I have one more little gift as you will, your mirror," Rumpelstiltskin handed her a small mirror. "Good luck using it here though, hehehehe."

"So this is my home."

Rumpelstiltskin made a face. "Yea, pretty much. But you know what they say, there's no place like home." He then pointed to another building. "Oh there is where you'll find Maleficent. Who knows, maybe the two of you will become besties, hehehe." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Regina paced around, her hand on her forehead.

"You ok there Regina?" Snow asked.

"What do you think?" Regina said. "I just found out I have a daughter. A daughter I gave up and who was then raised on some island by a fake version of me? And now I finally get to meet her? Plus, how do you think Henry's going to take this? So, no I'm not ok. How would you feel?"

David sighed. "That's true." Snow nodded.

"Regina," Snow said. "It's going to work out, I'm sure."

"You do need to wonder," David said to Snow. "How many more family members do we have out there no one seems to know about?"

Regina gave him a look. "Did you fail pep talk 101 in Charming school?"

"Sorry," David said sheepishly.

"Regina," Snow said, standing up and putting her hand on her shoulder. "She'll forgive you. She seems like the nicest person. And as for Henry, I'm sure he'll be happy to have an older sister."

Before Regina could answer, the door opened, causing her to freeze in her tracks. After Henry, Jay and Carlos, Emma led a young woman with blue hair into the apartment. Regina's glistening eyes grew wide as a smile formed on her face. "Regina," Emma said, gently leading Evie over. "This is Evie, your daughter."

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! Please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_Flashback:_

Audrey smiled to herself. She fixed the crown on her head and swirled Maleficent's scepter around as she prepared to leave the Auradon Museum with her new treasures. "Mission accomplished," she said, her smile growing as the swirling green light that followed the scepter intensified.

"You're sure this is what you want Deary?"

Recognizing the voice, Audrey spun around and came face to face with Rumpelstiltskin. He leaned against a nearby display and pretended to play with it.

"Yes!" Audrey replied as if it were obvious.

"Very well," Rumpelstiltskin said with a smile, as he walked over. "Then hold out your hands."

Audrey looked at him, confusion all over her face. "Why?"

"This is how you get the final ingredient that will invoke the curse."

Although Audrey was now very confused, she did as she was told and held her hands out.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he waved his hand over Audrey's. Audrey's hands glowed yellow for a moment, drawing a look of amazement from her. "I just gave you the power to remove hearts."

"Remove what?" Audrey replied, now more confused than ever.

"Hearts."

"I-I-I don't understand."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "Hearts…like this." He shot his arm forward into Audrey's chest. Audrey gasped, intense pain gripping her. She wanted to scream but it felt like all the air had left her. Her mouth hung open but no sound came out. A second later Rumpelstiltskin pulled his arm back, showing Audrey the glowing red object he now held in his hand. "This is your heart."

Over the next few seconds, Audrey stared in awe as she watched her heart beat.

"If you want the curse to work, you will need the heart of the person you love most," Rumpelstiltskin explained in a sing-song voice and motioning with his hands. "I told you, all magic comes with a price. Now listen carefully Deary. Hearts are very special. By simply talking into it I can make you do whatever I say or say whatever I want. When you're ready, add it to the curse. You'll never see him again and all of Auradon will be swept up in the curse." He then put her heart back.

Catching her breath, Audrey stared at Rumpelstiltskin. She was speechless.

"You seem shocked," Rumpelstiltskin said, making a face. "You don't want a villain to be queen do you, Deary?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"A villain who stole your throne, and your love?" Rumpelstiltskin continued, twisting his face. "Well, maybe I shouldn't call him your love, should I? After all he didn't seem to love you nearly as much hehehe."

"It was her spell!" Audrey cried, her eyes fillng with tears.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "I told you Deary, magic cannot make someone fall in love. Her spell was temporary. Twuue love needs to happen on its own. Her spell had nothing to do with that."

"True love…" Audrey repeated angrily. "Ben, Mal, all of Auradon…you're going to pay for this! You stole everything from me! You'll all suffer." She turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Give me the Dark Curse!" She exclaimed as she went to hand him the scepter.

"Oh I'd love to Deary but I don't have it," Rumpelstiltskin said, making another face. "It's back in my shop in Storybrooke. After you cast the curse come find me in Storybrooke and give me the scepter. You seem like you were raised well so let's just see…how well."

Audrey's face contorted with rage. "How do I cast the curse if it's Storybrooke?"

Rumpelstiltskin motioned towards the door. Audrey looked over.

"That's where I come in."

"Uma," Audrey said as Uma walked out of the shadows and over to Rumpelstiltskin.

"You see, to get you two what you both want, you'll need to work together," Rumpelstiltskin said chuckling. "Do you remember who Uma's mother is?"

"Ursela," Audrey answered. "Why does that matter?"

"How about you tell her my dear?"

Uma smiled. "My mother can cross realms. So can I. I'll get the curse for you."

"And what do you want in return?" Audrey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone free from the Isle."

"Done," Audrey agreed.

* * *

_Present time:_

"Evie," Regina repeated in a voice barely above a whisper. She slowly began to take a step forward.

Evie's eyes grew wide. Tears formed as she looked at Regina. Although she had never seen Regina before, Evie knew Maleficent and Emma were right. Something inside her just knew Regina was in fact her mother. Feelings of happiness swelled within her. "Mom," Evie said. Tears began to drip out of her eyes as she took one slow step forward, then another, then another. Her pace increased as she approached Regina and hugged her mother.

Regina hugged her daughter back, sniffling. "You're so beautiful," Regina said holding Evies arms before she hugged her daughter again.

Henry looked on smiling. Although this came just as much of a shock to him, nothing made him happier than seeing his mother so happy. _She had come so far since her days as the Evil Queen, she deserves this happiness!_ _Plus, now I have a big sister!_ He thought with excitement.

Everyone else in the room was silent as they looked on also. Emma's eyes met her parents' smiling faces faces. Despite their differences in their past, all three were excited to see Regina reunited with her daughter. Mal, Jay and Carlos all watched with wide smiles. Words couldn't describe the joy and excitement they felt for their friend, especially Mal. Her face spread into a smile as short breaths left her. Even Dude showed his excitement, as his tail wagged as fast as he could move it.

Snow got up and put her hand on Regina's shoulder as she smiled at Evie, "Welcome to the family Evie!"

Evie looked at her. "Thank you!" She said through her sniffles as a smile spread across her face.

"Couldn't agree more," Henry said as she stepped up to Evie, extending his hand. "I'm Henry, your brother. Well, sort of, but yea, I'm your brother."

"Evie," Evie answered as she let go of Regina. She shook Henry's hand before pulling him into a hug. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

_Present time:_

"Well, good afternoon," Audrey said sarcastically as Uma walked up to her.

Uma made a face.

"What took you?"

"I ran into some old friends," Uma retorted. She motioned behind her as Harry walked up. Next to him was another boy of a similar age and build with long blond hair. "These are Harry and Gil. Harry is the son of Captain Hook and Gil is the son of Gaston. They're my crew. I brought them up to speed."

"Why hello there," Harry said, bowing as he talked. Audrey chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you the pretty little enchantress."

Gil looked back and forth, his face covered in confusion. "Wait so you're this Audrey chick Harry was telling me about?" He asked. "What are you, some kind of witch?"

"Try sorceress," Audrey corrected him. She then looked at Uma. "You know, I can see why Mal and her friends were able to beat you."

"Watch it Princess," Uma said in a low tone, making a face and looking Audrey straight in the eye. "Don't worry, they got it where it counts. You won't find better pirates anywhere."

Audrey scuffed. "Whatever. How are they going to be able to help us?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "They're pirates," she answered as if it were obvious. "And they're going to help us get what we want. First though, they're going to get us some more information from Rumpelstiltskin...snoop around his shop some."

"Really?" Audrey asked in a sarcastic tone, looking at Uma as if she were out of her mind. "And how's that?"

"You'll see," Uma smiled. "Harry, Gil, go to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. You know what to look for."

"Yes Uma," Gil said. Harry bowed to Uma and Audrey again as he led Gil away and toward Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Now come along Audrey, let's get some of Granny's grilled cheese," Uma said.

"Not hungry!"

"Wow, you're a bit testy. Been cutting out on your beauty sleep? You are Sleeping Beauty's daughter right? That's ironic…"

"Let's just go!" Audrey snapped as she waved her hand. The two of them then disappeared and reappeared behind Granny's.

"So what are those two bumble-heads going to be able to-"Audrey began but stopped mid-sentence. She blinked twice. Across the street she saw Lily leaving a bookshop.

"What?"

"Hold that thought," Audrey said as an evil grin formed across her face. "It's time for a little payback…for my mom and me." Uma's eyes twisted in confusion. Audrey rolled her eyes and motioned towards Lily.

"It's Lily," Uma said, catching on.

"Yep," Audrey sneered, her grin growing. She then walked up to Lily. Uma however stayed hidden in the bushes.

Lily's eyes narrowed as she suddenly saw Audrey approach. "You," she spat with a voice of disgust.

Audrey smiled again. Before Lily could react, Audrey flung her hand back and forth, sending Lily crashing through the bookstore window and into a display case. The shattering glass and splintering wood gave her multiple cuts as she traveled through the window. Lily cried out as intense pain ripped throughout her body. She tried to brace herself the best she could, but the effect was to no avail. She hit the bookcase full force, knocking the wind out of her along with a fresh wave of intense pain.

Audrey laughed as she transported herself through the hole Lily had made. "Yea, it's me, such a nice day isn't it?" Audrey asked Lily with a look of innocence as she approached. She then made a face of disgust at Lily. "Who gave you fashion advice?" She then shook her head. "Whatever. You and your little sister enjoy your time together?"

Lily groaned. She was slow to move as she tried to gather herself. Looking up the world seemed to spin. As she regained her senses, Lily saw Uma approaching behind Audrey. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill both of you right now for what you did to my sister!" Lily said. She glanced at Uma before her glare met Audrey's face a second later.

Audrey made a face of shock but then laughed as she pretend to look around. "Were you in here trying to find a nice bed time story for little sissy?" Audrey said, completely ignoring Lily's response. Audrey then turned her attention to the book shop keeper who was about to call for help. Another motion of her hand sent him flying into the wall. After he impacted the wall, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Anger began boiling over within Lily as she looked at him and back at Audrey. "Your mind must be as sleepy as your mother's. Apparently you didn't learn your lesson last time!" Lily's eyes flashed yellowish green for a second before turning back to their normal dark brown.

Audrey's face twisted to one of rage. "Your family ruined my life! Now it's your turn!" She then flung Lily into another bookcase. Lily cried out again as she slammed into it, coughing and gasping for air. She could barely move she was in so much pain.

"You know, the best part about this is you're just one more thing Mal is going to lose at my hand!" Audrey laughed as she tried to jam her hand into Lily's chest. Suddenly there was a flash of white light as Audrey was flung back over the Checkout counter. Audrey yelled out as she hit several shelves before she crash landed behind the counter. The wooden shelves splintered as she fell through them, showering her in dust and small sharp pieces.

Lily laughed as a grin formed across her face. "Protection spell, compliments of my mother. Thanks to her you can't touch my heart." She slowly tried to get to her feet, but the effort took everything she had. She swayed and at the last second, caught herself on the book case she had hit a moment earlier.

Uma rushed over and helped Audrey up. A small trail of blood emitted from a cut on Audrey's forehead. "You, your mother, Mal…" Audrey said, venom dripping from every word. "You three think you're so smart! Well try this on for size!" Audrey's hand glowed pink as she pointed it at Lily and sent a bolt of pink energy straight for Lily.

There was a bright flash of pink light as the bolt connected with its target and surrounded Lily with a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"The crown and the scepter," Ben said as he paced around his office. He rubbed his forehead. Looking out the window, he saw the sun beginning to sink below the horizon, spreading a mixture of golden yellow, orange, and red across the sky. After a deep breath, he continued pacing. "Who could have done this?" Some time had passed since the crown and scepter had been stolen and whoever was behind it was still at large.

Ben went back and forth several times. "Ben, we'll find them," Mal said as she unfolded her arms. She walked up to him and put her arms on his shoulders.

"Thanks," Ben smiled as he kissed her. "You're right, and with you protecting Auradon we have nothing to worry about."

Mal returned his smile with her own.

Ben put his own arm on Mal's shoulder and led her over to the window. "You know, my parents always used to tell me, 'Red skies at night, Auradon's delight.'"

Mal laughed. "Where'd they come up with that one?"

Ben looked thoughtful for a second. "I don't know, but I like the sound of it."

Mal smiled. "Me too," she said as she leaned her head into him.

Mal looked into his eyes. "I'm going to do one last check for today, maybe I'll find something," she said. She gave Ben a kiss good bye and went to leave the room. Ben walked with her to the door before turning around and heading back to his desk.

"Wondering about the crown? Here's a hint." A voice said.

"What?" Ben said. He became stunned as he instantly recognized the voice. "A-A-Audrey..." Turning around, he saw Audrey but she looked different. Her hair was bright pink with dark blue ends in the back and she wore a black and pink outfit. On her head was the crown and in her hand was Maleficent's scepter. He couldn't believe his eyes…he refused to believe them. Ben blinked several times, hoping it was just the stress playing tricks on his mind.

"Hi Benny-Boo," Audrey said with a laugh as she walked up to him.

"A-Audrey, it was you?" Ben asked stuttering. His mind couldn't process it. It just wasn't possible. "You stole the crown and scepter?"

"That's right Benny-Boo. Now I'm a villain, just like you've always wanted."

"Y-you…but why? Why would you?"

Audrey smiled again as she walked up and gently brushed his bangs to the side. "I want to be your queen. You like bad girls, don't you? I know I was too good before. Mal taught me that if you want something, you need to take it! So that's what I did. Am I bad enough to rule by your side now?"

"Wait what?" Ben said, shaking his head. "Bad enough? Audrey, are you under some kind of spell?"

"No, unless you want to call love a spell," Audrey answered. "They do say it's the most powerful magic of all." Audrey paced around, her eyes glistening as she fought the tears back. "You know that despite everything that's happened, I still love you. My eyes have finally been opened to what you really want, now can we be together?"

"Audrey…"

"Now all I ask for is your heart." Ben opened his mouth to answer, but Audrey cut him off. "No? That's because Mal has it…right?" Audrey laughed. "Even though she spelled you and wanted to destroy Auradon. Well you'll get what you want! As for your heart, that's ok too, because I will be taking it!" Before Ben could respond Audrey jammed her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. Ben stumbled backwards as Audrey looked at the bright red heart glowing in her hand.

Ben looked at Audrey, completely stunned.

"Now be a good boy, continue to act normal and forget all about this," Audrey said into the heart with a laugh. A moment later, she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Audrey reappeared at a small cottage tucked away in deep in the forest, known as Fairy Cottage. Her mother had been brought here as a baby when she was forced into hiding. Audrey liked to spend her time there, especially when she needed time alone.

"The curse is almost ready," Uma said as she watched Audrey approach. "It'll be all set by morning."

"Good," Audrey replied.

"You know how this works once you cast it right?"

"Haven't you already explained everything while we were building it? I think I can figure the rest out."

Uma rolled her eyes. "Have fun with that. I'll see you in Storybrooke." With a wave, Uma left her.

Finally morning came. The curse was now ready to accept the final ingredient; the heart of the person Audrey loved most. Audrey took a deep breath, her eyes glistening. For the next few seconds, she stood by the curse, holding Ben's heart in her hand. She looked at Ben's heart again. Tears filled her eyes and dripped down her face. "She doesn't deserve him or this kingdom. It's the only way," she said to herself.

Soon a cloud of thick purple smoke littered with green lightning billowed out of the pot and began rapidly spreading across Auradon.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_Flashback:_

"Storybrooke…finally," Uma said under her breath as a series of docks and ships came into view. Gold and turquoise light swirled around her, transforming her into her human form and transporting her onto the dock. Looking around, she shook her head as she gained her bearings. "Who names a town Storybrooke?" She asked herself, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head again. Her eyes danced around, checking out the parts of town she could see from the harbor. "Whatever." A moment later, she turned onto the main road and headed towards the town.

"Aye Miss, you lost?"

Uma looked over and saw a fisherman approaching. "Great," She mumbled under her breath.

The fisherman stopped a few steps from her. "Can I help you?"

Uma shook her head again as she charged past him, nudging his shoulder along the way.

Uma thought she heard him say something else, but she ignored him. She continued to make her way into town until she came across a pawn shop. Looking through the blinds in the window, Uma saw a variety of trinkets and antiques. For the new few seconds she peered through the window before looking up at the sign that hung over the shop's entrance. "Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop," Uma read. "Guess this is the place," she finished with a sigh. She took out her necklace, holding the golden seashell at the end of it up with her right hand. She ran her left hand over the seashell twice before tucking the necklace back in under her shirt. She then opened the door and went inside.

For the next few moments, Uma looked around, taking in the sight of all the items around her. Under her shirt, the golden seashell glowed softly. _There's a lot of strong magic here,_ Uma thought as she put her hand over the seashell. She browsed up and down the aisles. When she walked past an item that held some kind of magical property, the necklace would begin to glow. The more power the item possessed, the stronger the glow. From time to time, Uma's necklace would start to glow near an ordinary item or where there was nothing on the shelf. In those cases, Uma figured whatever magical item she was passing was hidden behind a fake wall panel or floor board. As she neared a floor board towards the back of the shop, her necklace began glowing very brightly. "That must be it," Uma muttered under her breath. She leaned down out of curiosity.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

Uma looked up to see a young woman with brown eyes and reddish brown hair. The woman walked out from behind a counter with a glass front that was filled with various items located near the back side of the shop. Once she was clear of the counter, the woman approached Uma.

"I'm looking for something," Uma replied with a tone in her voice.

The woman made a face, surprised by Uma's tone. "Well, I'd say you've come to the right place," she answered with a similar sarcastic voice. "Anything in particular?"

"I need to talk to whoever takes care of this shop."

"That would be me."

Uma smiled. "I guess you must be the one I'm supposed to talk to."

"Excuse me?"

"Is your name Belle?"

The woman's face twisted as her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes it is. Why?"

"Uma," Uma said.

"Nice…to meet you," Belle said slow voice, still unsure of what was going on or what Uma wanted.

"I'm from a land called Auradon," Uma continued. "Rumpelstiltskin said he could help us. We're in trouble and he's going help."

"You know Rumple?" Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And you're in trouble….and…Rumple…said he's going to help?"

"He sent me here," Uma explained. "He said that when I got here I was to go to this pawn shop and find a woman named Belle. She would know exactly what to do. I mean, how else would I have known your name?"

Still suspicious, Belle raised an eyebrow again.

"He said if you had any doubts to give you this," Uma said as reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. She held it up for a second before giving it to Belle.

Belle cautiously looked at Uma before taking the paper and opening it. Uma watched as Belle's eyes moved back and forth across the paper. It seemed as if Belle was in a trance as she read. Finally Belle looked at Uma again. "Wait here," she said in a hollow voice, as she rolled the paper back up. She then turned and disappeared into the back room.

Uma took a few steps in the direction of the room Belle went into. She stopped short of the counter, examining its contents. As she passed the middle, her necklace began glowing very brightly. As the glow intensified, she put her hand over the seashell again, trying to ensure no one would see it. She looked around, trying to figure out what magical item was she was near and how it could possibly be setting her necklace off like that. She went around the side of the counter, peering behind it as well as into the room Belle was in. Although neither offered her the answer she was looking for, she did come across several small containers on a concealed lower shelf. One of them was labeled "Dream Shade."

"This is what you need," Belle said, walking towards the doorway. Uma quickly collected herself and walked over to meet Belle at the room's entrance. She was holding a small pot. It was red with small gold flecks all over it. A piece of paper was taped to the inside. She put the paper Uma had given her inside the pot also and handed the pot to Uma.

"Guess it is," Uma answered as she took the pot from Belle. She turned and walked out the door.

As Uma walked through the threshold and outside, Belle shivered, her face making a startled look. She looked around completely unaware of what was going on or what had just happened. By the time she came to her senses, Uma was gone.

Uma tucked the pot into her jacket and walked at a quick pace back towards the harbor. As she approached the docks, she noticed the same fisherman she had ran into early.

"Found what you needed Miss?"

Uma glared at him. "Didn't I tell you before to stay out of my way?"

The fisherman just smiled. "The pot please," he said, his hand outstretched.

* * *

_Present time:_

Audrey's face formed a small smile as the smoke cleared. Where Lily had been was now a solid stone statue. "How fitting for you," Audrey gloated. "You, your mother, and Mal are as stone cold as they come, how ironic haha." She laughed again as she pushed Uma away.

"You turned her to stone," Uma muttered looking from Audrey to Lily and back. "Wow…"

Audrey smiled again. "That's nothing, just rock bottom of that scepter's power." She laughed. "See what I did there?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "Yea, and that's the last bad pun I can stomach."

"Don't tell me you have 'rock gut,'" Audrey sneered, reveling in the jokes she made at Lily's expense. "Ok I'm done now." She wiped her hand against her forehead, and looked at the blood she wiped off. Her face quickly darkened. "Be warned Mal, you and everyone you love are next! Then Storybrooke is ours! So, Uma, what exactly are your friends retrieving for us?" She finished looking at Uma.

Uma smiled. "You'll see."

Audrey then walked over to Lily. She patted the statue of her enemy on its back. "That's for my mother. From mine to yours, compliments of the daughter of Aurora. You, Daughter of the 'Mistress of All Evil,' you should consider yourself lucky. You won't have to watch me wipe out your little family!" Audrey's eyes burned with pure hatred. For the next few seconds, she looked at Lily's motionless face. "Now you wait here while we give your sister and your mother what's coming to them!"

"Ok, can we go now?" Uma asked. "I'd rather no one see us here."

"Fine," Audrey answered. "Let's go."

"Good," Uma replied. "Harry and Gil will meet us at the docks when they're done picking up a few supplies from Mr. Gold."

"And just how do you expect them to do that?" Audrey asked, stopping. "Last time I checked, they don't have magic…and you're going to send them on a mission to steal from the Dark One?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say they're completely powerless, nor would I say they are stealing from the Dark One." Uma said, as a grin formed across her face. "Harry has my seashell with him. So I'm watching him and Gil…guiding them. Let's just say the next time we see Mal will be the last time."

Audrey opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she read the look in Uma's eyes. There was something Uma wasn't telling her and clearly wasn't going to for now. The thought irritated Audrey but she had other things to concentrate on. Also she wasn't going to let Uma ruin the moment she was enjoying. "You just better hope this works," Audrey replied, her eyes narrowing. She motioned her hand, and her and Uma disappeared.

* * *

Snow looked between Regina and Evie, "Well, with a family reunion like this, there's only one thing to do-"

"Celebrate at Granny's!" David finished, walking up to Snow.

"You know me so well."

Regina, Henry, and Evie all rolled their eyes. When Regina saw this, she smiled. "You are my daughter!"

"Granny's again?" Carlos asked.

"What do you expect?" Emma asked, walking over. "It's the only place to eat in this town."

"Well that's not true," Snow said. "There's…well yea…I guess it is the only good place to eat around here, unless you want ice cream."

"Yea I'm good on the frozen stuff," Emma answered, thoughts of the Snow Queen still fresh in her mind. "Besides this is Evie and Regina's moment. Evie, Regina, Granny's?"

Evie nodded. "Sure."

"Regina?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Yes, that sounds good. Can I have a few minutes with my daughter and Henry first? We'll meet you all there."

Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

Mal hugged Evie. "Congratulations, I'll see you soon E." Jay and Carlos followed suit before saying good bye. With that, everyone filed out of the apartment. They watched as Snow and David picked up Neal and locked the door. With another wave, Mal, Jay and Carlos joined Emma, David and Snow. Finally, Regina, Henry and Evie were alone.

Regina looked between Evie and Henry, not sure where to begin. Henry quickly picked up on this, "So Evie you're from some place called Auradon?"

Regina looked at him. "Henry, how did-"

"They're in the book," Henry answered. "The pages with them appeared the day the curse brought them here. Have you heard of Auradon, Mom?"

Regina shook her head. "I just know it's in the same realm as the Enchanted Forest. It's a far, distant land though."

Henry grew more excited. "So you're from there too!" He said to Evie.

Evie nodded. "Yes, Mal, Carlos, Jay, and I live in Auradon," she answered. "We all grew up together on an island called the Isle of the Lost. I was raised by…I guess a fake you? Mal was raised by an imitation of Maleficent Rumpelstiltskin created, so I guess my 'mom' was an imitation of you that he created too? When we were sixteen, Prince Ben-" her voice broke. Her voice stumbled over the next few syllables incoherently.

"Evie?" Regina said. "Evie what's wrong."

Evie took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Killian mentioned there's a chance that Ben, he-he was the price of the curse that brought us here. He said to keep it quiet until we know for sure, but I have to tell Mal, I-I-I just don't know how. She's been through so much the last couple days and we don't even know for certain if he was."

"Henry?"

Henry shook his head. "The book didn't say," he said with a sigh.

"For once the One-Handed Wonder was right about something," Regina said looking from Henry to Evie. "The curse that brought you here is called the Dark Curse. The price of this curse is…the caster has to give up the thing they love most. But, we're not going to worry about that right now. We'll get to the bottom of all of this, and give this Audrey what she deserves. In the meanwhile though, it's time to welcome Evie to the family."

Henry nodded. "Mom's right, we'll get it all sorted out. It's what we do. We'll call it, Operation…Operation…Crocodile."

Regina chuckled. "Operation Crocodile?"

Evie looked back and forth. "How about Operation Dragon?"

Henry smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Regina agreed. "Operation Dragon it is."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Excuse me?" Uma asked as a dark tone filled her voice.

The fisherman's smile grew. "The pot please," he repeated.

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about fish breath, but get out of my way."

"This," the fisherman answered. A second later the pot appeared in his hands. As soon as it did, the man's appearance changed. He had light brown shoulder length hair with some gray in it, and wore a black suit with a purple, velvet tie. The smile remained on his face. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Uma."

"That's my name," Uma answered. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh the same way you know mine," Mr. Gold answered. "Or at least one of my names."

"And what name would that be?"

"Come now Deary," Mr. Gold continued. "You're smarter than that."

"Deary…" Uma repeated softly. "Wait, you? You're Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Very good."

"But how, I thought you were in Auradon?"

"I was," Mr. Gold said in a lazy tone. "But I wanted to see how well your friend Audrey and yourself would follow my instructions. So I returned here when you did. Suffice it to say, I was not disappointed."

"Wait what?"

"With the help of…a certain little silver…bean, I came here when you did. By the way, very interesting power that necklace of yours has; the ability to detect magical objects…fascinating to say the least."

Uma's mouth dropped.

Mr. Gold chuckled again, "Anyway…the curse." He moved his hand in a circle over the pot. The pot glowed, emitting a golden yellow light for a few seconds. Shortly afterward the pot changed into a small scroll cover, the papers within it winding together inside the cover. The gold flecks moved to both ends, forming gold caps on each side of the scroll. A moment later, the process was complete and the dormant Dark Curse sat in Mr. Gold's hand. He took a few steps forward and placed it in Uma's hand.

Uma was completely stunned. "You are the Dark One…" She looked at the curse in her hand. "The Dark Curse," she said, an evil smiling spreading across her face.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update, hope it was worth the wait! The inspiration for this power of Uma's necklace came from D3, can you guess which scene? I don't own OUAT or Descendants. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So I finally have a sister," Henry said as they rode in the car to Granny's. He sat in the back seat, while Evie rode up front.

Regina smiled at her son, happy with how he was handling the situation. "Yes you do," Regina said, glancing over before bringing her eyes back to the road.

"So Evie, how'd you end up all the way in Auradon?" Henry asked, his voice full of curiosity.

"I-I don't know," Evie replied. She looked over at her mother, her eyes searching Regina's face for an answer.

Regina took a deep breath. "Evie," she began, looking directly into Evie's eyes. "The truth is I don't remember exactly what happened. According to Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as you might know him, it had something to do with my mother. But he also said I took a forgetting potion after that, which is why I didn't know about you until yesterday."

Evie's eyes glistened but she understood that Regina wouldn't be able to give her any answers. "Can we see this Mr. Gold tomorrow?"

"Yes," Regina answered a determined look falling over her face. "That's just one of several questions I have for him. Again though, that can wait."

Henry's phone beeped in his pocket. His eyes widened as he read the message from Emma. "Mom, we gotta hurry. Something's happened."

_Of course it has,_ Regina thought to herself. _Every time something happens to make me happy, something has to ruin it._ She looked from Evie to Henry. "What's going on Henry?"

"It's Maleficent's other daughter, Lily," Henry answered. Evie's eyes perked up as she heard Henry say Lily's name. She looked back at him, impatiently waiting for his answer. Henry read her face, worry was written all over it. Henry took a breath, he looked at Evie before looking back at the rearview mirror. "She's been turned to stone somehow."

"What!?" Evie said in voice filled with shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Air left her in short spurts. "No! It-it can't be."

"Evie?" Regina asked.

Evie looked over, "When Audrey kidnapped me, Maleficent and Lily saved us." Evie went on to explain everything that occurred at the docks. Regina listened intently.

When Evie finished, the three sat in silence for a few seconds. Regina looked back and forth before bringing her attention back to the road. Suddenly the car began going faster, Regina subconsciously pressed harder and harder on the gas as she continued to process everything Evie told her. "So that's what happened," Regina finally responded in a dark voice.

* * *

_Flashback_

"The Queen's curse is coming!" Grumpy said. He exchanged worried looks with the other dwarfs.

"What are we going to do?" Dopey asked, he looked at Happy and Bashful, all three of them seem to show more worry than other four.

"Gappetto is making an enchanted wardrobe," Grumpy said with an eye roll. "I thought we already sorted this out? Snow and Charming's kid will be put in it and break the curse."

"Yea-ah ah ah," Sneezy added with several sniffles, a moment later he let out an enormous sneeze. "Don't be more dopey than usual, especially now!"

Dopey made a face. "Yea, it's just that-"

"Just what?" Grumpy asked in a demanding voice.

"Just…"

"What?" Grumpy asked again, this time in a much more annoyed tone. "Come on, out with it."

"He's expecting a son," Happy snapped in a voice that didn't fit his name at all. Dopey looked over. Grumpy's, Doc's, Sleepy's, and Sneezy's mouths all dropped. "Him, Bashful, and myself are all expecting kids."

Grumpy continued to hold an awe-struck look. Shaking his head, he regained his composure. "A…a…k-k-kid? You three?" Dopey, Happy, and Bashful all nodded sheepishly. "You three are all expecting a kid?"

"Yes!" Dopey, Happy, and Bashful all chorused.

Grumpy's eyes narrowed. "And yet…none of you…not one…thought that might have been an important detail to tell the rest of us? Or Snow? Or Charming?"

"We had enough going on at the time," Bashful said. "And you four knew we had planned to settle down with those fairies."

"Well yea," Grumpy answered. "We were the best men at each of your weddings…BUT...NOT ONE of you mentioned starting a little family in the middle of war for the kingdom! Could your timing be any worse?"

"Regardless," Dopey chimed in. "What are we going to do? We have no idea what this curse is fully capable of!"

Throughout their conversation, Happy became lost in his thoughts as he dug for a way to save their families. "There might be a way!" He said as if he had just gotten an epiphany. The other dwarves looked at him. "There might be a way to save our families! What about the Fairy Godmother? You know, Blue's mentor?"

"Yea except for one issue," Grumpy retorted. "She got taken out of commission by the Dark One."

"Oh the one sent to help Cinderella?" Happy answered. "My wife told me that wasn't the actual Fairy Godmother, it was one of her students. By the way, she was fine when she got back to Auradon, much to everyone's surprise afterwards."

"Aura-what?"

"Auradon," Happy repeated. "It's a distant land. Fairy Godmother…the real one, went there awhile ago, it was about the same time that Blue became the lead fairy in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe it's too far for the curse to reach it."

Bashful and Dopey looked at each other. "That might just work."

"Hello guys!" Grumpy said, snapping his fingers.

Doc piped up, cutting Grumpy off. "If that were the case, wouldn't Snow and Charming just send their child there?"

"We've been through that already," Happy answered. "There's no assurance it'll spare their child unless they send it completely out of this realm in that wardrobe. But since there's only one of those, I think we should take our chances with Auradon. What do you two think?"

Dopey and Bashful looked at each other. Each nodded.

"So you three are just going to abandon Snow and Charming?" Grumpy asked with a snappy voice.

"Not a chance!" Dopey answered. "Maybe by some miracle the curse will fail, then we can send for our families. But right now our kids are at the Queen's mercy."

"The Queen's what?" Sneezy said. "She doesn't have any!"

Dopey made a face as if it were obvious. "Now who's being Dopey? Don't forget that's my name."

Sneezy was going to retort but found Dopey's comment about himself didn't warrant one. He figured Dopey had done a good job of insulting himself with his own statement. "Yea, that is your name…Dopey."

"It's decided then," Bashful added, looking back and forth between Happy and Dopey.

"So you three are leaving!"

"No Grumpy, we aren't. But our families are!"

"Snow and Charming aren't going to be happy you know," Doc replied. "You know what Snow would want you three to do."

"That's why Snow and Charming aren't going to know," Bashful, Happy, and Dopey all chorused, drawing the other four off guard. "Are they?"

"N-n-no," Doc said, taken aback.

"Good, then it's settled."

That night, Bashful, Happy and Dopey all discussed the plan with their wives and how they were going to get each out of harm's way. As was expected, each resisted and insisted on staying to help. "They're right, you need to go," Doc said in a soothing voice. "You need to think of your children. The Queen is merciless, there's no telling what's going to happen." He looked back and forth at each of the fairies.

"This Fairy Godmother will protect you and them until we find a way to stop the Evil Queen."

"And what if you don't? What if the land is completely destroyed!," She looked from Doc to Dopey. "Dopey, I'll never see you again! Your child will grow up without a father!" Tears fell from her eyes onto her pink dress. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, but it was a useless effort.

"You must, dear," Dopey answered. He tried to find words to sooth her. He looked over at Happy and Bashful, both of whom were having a similar struggle. He looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be all right, isn't that what Snow and Charming always say? That they'll always find each other."

"What?"

"Well, after being around them for so long, it's had to have rubbed off on us."

* * *

_Present Time:_

Mal looked out the window as Emma drove her, Jay, Carlos and Dude to Granny's. She became lost in her own world, thinking about Ben, Maleficent, Lily, and everything that had happened the last few days. Despite her best efforts to process it all, there were times where it just seemed to completely overwhelm her mind.

"Mal?" Emma asked, briefly looking over before turning her attention back to the road. "Mal you ok?"

"Huh?" Mal answered, snapping back to reality. She looked over at Emma. "Yea, I'm fine. Just wondering what Evie and…Regina?" Emma nodded. "Regina are talking about, I mean how Evie's handling meeting her."

"Bet they have a lot to catch up on," Dude said from the back seat.

"Dude," Carlos sighed, he scratched behind Dude's ears.

"He's right," Emma said, also taking a breath as she spoke. "I bet they do. It seemed like Henry took it very well too."

"So Henry, how is he both your and Regina's son?" Jay asked, eyebrows raised.

Mal looked back at Jay. "Wait what? Henry is Emma's son and Regina's son?" Carlos gave her an "I got nothing" look.

"It's complicated," Emma explained. "I'm his birth mother, but Regina is his adoptive mother."

"Who's his dad? Rumpelstiltskin?" Jay asked facetiously with a laugh.

A look fell across Emma's face. "Rumpelstiltskin's son is Henry's father actually." The smile left Jay's face. "And he died some time ago," Emma continued with a tone in her voice that told him to drop it.

"Just when I thought this place couldn't get any crazier," Carlos muttered quietly to Jay who nodded in agreement. Luckily, they were the only ones her heard him say it.

"Awkward," Dude said after a moment of silence.

"Dude!" Carlos signed again with frustration. He looked up at Emma. "I'm sorry. He can't help himself."

"It's ok," Emma answered with a similar tone to before. She made a turn, "Granny's should be right up here-" she stopped abruptly.

"Emma? Emma what is-" Mal began but stopped also as the scene up ahead filled her view. No explanation was needed. Across the street from Granny's was a bookshop with a destroyed front window. Shards of glass, pieces of wood, and dust littered the area in front of it. Through the broken window, they could see several broken shelves and toppled book cases. It was like they were awkward looking ships sitting in the sea of spilled books, dust, and broken displays that covered the bookshop floor. A stunned look came over Mal's face as she also took in the scene. "What could've happened here?"

By now, people had started to gather around the scene. Emma remained silent as she parked the car and slid her sheriff's badge out over her belt. "You kids stay here," She said, climbing out of the car.

Mal looked at her with an "are you kidding me?" face. "Not happening," she said as she, Jay, Carlos, and Dude all hopped out of the car. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing now it'd take more effort to get them to stay back and cost valuable time.

Emma pushed her way through the ever growing crowd, flashing her badge as necessary. She opened the door and slowly stepped inside the chaotic scene. Carlos set Dude down once they were on the other side of the street. "I know that scent," Dude said. "Audrey." The kids all looked at each other wide eyes for a second before hurrying after Emma. As they turned, a look of total darkness fell over Mal's face.

Emma took one slow step after another. Her eyes widened when she saw the bookshop keeper unconscious on the floor. She rushed over to him and checked his pulse. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. Quickly she made a phone call for the emergency services. Next she sent messages to David and Killian.

Mal followed Emma, but then something else caught her attention. Braced against a large, overturned bookcase was a stone statue. She slowly approached. Although she couldn't figure out why, a feeling of foreboding was quickly filling her. Her muscles tensed up and her breathing deepened, both increasing with each step. Coming around the bookcase, she knew why as she finally got a good look at the statue. Although its face showed one of shock and pain, Mal recognized it instantly. The statue was a spitting image of Lily. "No…" Mal said quietly, slowly backing up. "Lily…please no…EMMA! EMMA!" Although she couldn't tell for sure if in fact this statue had been Lily, something deep inside told her it was. She tried to reason back and forth…it couldn't be…it just couldn't…maybe it was just another display that just happened to look a lot like her! That had to be it! _This can't be Lily_ Mal thought to herself. Despite her reassuring thoughts, anger and pain were quickly swelling within her. _It's just a display…this isn't Lily…there's no way!_

Mal took a breath. She raised her hands as her eyes began glowing green. "Return to who you were statue of stone. Return now and to your home you will go!" A green aura began to form around the statue but it quickly faded away. The statue remained in place, otherwise unaffected by her spell. Mal's face twisted to one of shock. _There, my spell would have worked if it was!_ She attempted to reason within herself.

Emma walked up, quickly followed by Jay and Carlos. Like Mal, she instantly recognized the statue. Initially, she couldn't be her eyes, she didn't want to believe them. "Lily…" Emma said, shock covering her face. She quickly sent another round of messages before taking a breath and approaching the distraught girl in front of her.

Mal looked at Emma. "It's not Lily, it's just a display."

Emma shook her head.

"It's a display! Emma it's just a display!"

"Mal," Emma said. "I've known Lily a long time. It's her, she's been turned to stone. But how, I don't know."

"No! It's a display!"

"Mal, I was just in here a couple days ago," Emma said. "There's no display here that looks like that."

"No!" Mal said. Tears began leaking uncontrollably out of her eyes. "If it was my spell would have worked! It had to have!" Mal couldn't take much more, her love was lost…possibly forever, her best friend been kidnapped and she failed to save her, her home was destroyed, and now…now Lily, her big sister, had been turned to stone. Lily…it wasn't fair, Lily barely knew Mal and yet she had jumped right into her role as Mal's big sister, no questions asked. Anger and rage continued growing within Mal. _Audrey…Uma...next time I see you…YOU'RE DEAD! BOTH OF YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!_ Mal's body began shaking uncontrollably, a faint green aura appearing around her. Her eyes began glowing bright green as her rage started to consume her.

Emma put her arm around Mal's shoulders. "Mal, we'll fix it. I'm sure magic like that can be undone somehow." Emma let go of Mal. She raised her hands, concentrating as hard as she could. White light exploded from her hands and covered the statue. Unfortunately, when the light died, Lily was still stone. _I still can't fully control it!_ Emma thought to herself in frustration. "Mal," Emma repeated, seeing the aura around her intensifying. "Please trust me, if there's a way to fix her, we'll find it. Please just calm down for now, please trust me." Mal looked at her. "Trust me."

The green light faded from Mal's eyes and body. She was still furious but knew she couldn't let emotion get the better of her and that Emma would stand by her word.

* * *

Regina pulled up and parked her car. Her, Henry and Evie jumped out and began to make their way through the ever-growing crowd. "Move!" Regina said, shoving her way through.

Evie followed her mother. Suddenly she was knocked down. She put her hands out to catch herself.

"S-s-s-s-sorry M-m-m-miss," A boy said, reaching down to help her.

Evie took the boy's hand. "Thank you," she said. Looking up, Evie recognized the boy's face. He had long blond hair and black glasses. His smile was somewhat awkward as he looked into Evie's eyes. _DOUG! _Evie said to herself, happiness swelling within. _You're ok! He probably doesn't know who I am but at least he's ok!_ Unable to control herself, Evie jumped up and hugged him.

Doug was taken aback, "Um yea, I'm fine. You're the one who got knocked down."

"Don't worry about it!" Suddenly a flash of green light caught Evie's attention. "Uh, just excuse me for a minute." Evie rushed up to the shop, pushing and shoving her way through the rest of the crowd. Her face twisted to shock when she saw the mess that was once the bookshop. Inside, she saw the faint green light again, it was coming from Mal. "Mal?" MAL!" Evie approached, she saw Emma trying to comfort her best friend. Looking over, she saw Lily too, anger covering her face. "Mal!" Evie repeated, she walked up and tightly hugged her best friend. Jay, Carlos and Dude all stood nearby, none completely sure of what to make of the situation.

"Evie," Mal said. "It was Audrey. She did this!" Green sparks began to jump around her eyes again

Evie looked back and forth between Mal, Emma and her friends. For the next few seconds, she didn't know what to say. "Maybe your or my mom or Rumpelstiltskin can help," Evie mentioned finally. "Or maybe know how to change her back." Emma nodded.

Before any of them could answer, a loud chorused scream drew everyone's attention to outside the bookshop. The crowd began scattering in every direction. Thick bolts of green lightning slammed into random spots around the sidewalk. Looking over, Evie saw one bolt knock Doug into the shop, where he landed hard. Finally the bolts centered on one location, where they hit one final time. Now standing where the lightning had hit was a woman blond hair. She wore a black dress and a black headset with what looked to be two horns rising out of it. A look of instant death for anyone who crossed her covered her face. Her eyes were cold, black portals that seemed to radiate pure anger.

"Maleficent," Evie whispered.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the snail's pace of updating lately. This year's been crazy for me so far. I'm going to try to start updating this story more often. Thank you everyone for reading! Hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

**Chapter 15:**

Harry and Gil walked into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Gill looked up and chuckled at the little doorbell that rang above their heads. Next, like a little child in a candy store, he looked around the shop with bright eyes. His mouth fell and formed into a smile, as he took in the sight of all the magical objects. "Wow, dude! Look at all this stuff!" Gil said to Harry.

"Don't touch anything," Harry whispered back to Gil with a tone. Subtlety, he slid Uma's seashell out of his pocket. He watched as it glowed softly, telling him which way to go. Harry put the shell back in his pocket, "This way."

Gil however was still too preoccupied with all the objects around him. "Wow, look at this!" He said, motioning towards a music box on a nearby shelf. Gil wound the handle a few times. Harry rolled his eyes as the music played for the next couple seconds. Suddenly the music stopped and a spring loaded crow with a sickle leapt out of the box right at Gil. Gil jumped back with a start, the sickle just missing him as the spring reached its full length. A second later, as quickly as it appeared, the crow was pulled back into the music box, leaving the two boys standing there motionless.

Finally, Gil came to and shook his head. "They really should put a warning label on these things!" He sighed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Harry replied in an annoyed tone, shooting a glare at Gil. "Have ye forgotten we have a job to do?"

"Oh yea," Gil answered. His smile was replaced with a look of concentration. Within a few moments however, Gil was back into admiring the shop's items.

Harry let out a soft sigh of frustration as he rubbed his forehead. "Gil!"

"Sorry," Gil responded in a sheepish tone. He quickly walked back up to Harry.

"This way," Harry repeated leading them down another aisle until they came up on an open area near the back counter. Looking down at his pocket, Harry saw the seashell flash. "This must be where stop number one is."

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A voice said suddenly. Looking over, Harry and Gil saw Belle approaching.

Harry looked at Belle as a smile formed on his face. He pushed his bangs over to the side. "Well, well, well. Who might you be my dear? The little shop keeper I presume?"

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She answered, taken aback by their rude demeanor.

"He thinks you're cute," Gil said, stepping up. "Quite ravishing." Harry glanced over at Gil and gave him a quick jab in the shoulder.

Belle made a face. She quickly became irritated with them over the next few exchanges. "Is there something I can help you two find?" Belle finally replied with a tone of aggravation. "Or would you prefer me to show you the door?"

"Oh why yes there is," Harry. "Ya see, I'm looking for a certain box. I believe it's around here."

"A box?" Belle asked sarcastically.

"That's right lassie," Harry replied. "And I be certain it's right here."

* * *

Evie, Jay and Carlos all stood in awe at the sight of Maleficent. She stood silent for the next few moments. No words were needed though, the waves of pure anger and darkness that seemed to radiate from her spoke volumes. Evie looked from Maleficent to Mal and back to Maleficent. It was at that moment she fully understood why Maleficent had come to be known as the Mistress of All Evil.

Mal looked over at her mother. Within those few seconds, Mal quickly could tell that Audrey's attack on Lily almost seemed to hurt Maleficent as much as Lily herself. She could sense that beneath Maleficent's darkness and anger, there was pain and worry for Lily, worry that she might never see her eldest daughter again. Mal couldn't take it; this was the final straw for her.

Evie's eyes then widened as she glanced back at Mal again. Mal's face had met her mother's and at that moment it was like something inside her snapped. Now Mal held the same look of pure hatred as her mother. Like Maleficent's, Mal's eyes were cold and hallow and for the next couple seconds, green sparks jumped around her pupils again.

Evie understood Mal's anger; Mal had every right to be absolutely furious with Audrey and Uma. Evie was furious with them too and wanted to stop Audrey and Uma more than anything. However, despite all that, the look in Mal's eyes scared her. It showed no sign of humanity. Evie could tell now Mal didn't just want to stop them…she wanted more…she wanted pure cold-blooded revenge. It was like they were back on Isle, but this was worse. In that instant, any kindness or feeling that Mal had developed seemed to have completely evaporated. Evie couldn't comprehend it; she refused to.

_Mal, we'll stop them and get Lily back to normal! _Evie thought desperately. Her best friend had come too far to become evil again! _You're not evil, remember that! We'll stop those two but I won't let you be the cost of it!_

"Mal," Evie said quietly. "This is what Audrey and Uma want-"

"Quiet Evie," Mal said in a soft, venomous voice that shocked everyone in the room. Mal then stepped away from Evie and walked up to her mother.

"Malefic-" Emma began. Maleficent ignored her and with a wave of her scepter, she, Mal and Lily all disappeared.

After a couple seconds of silence, Doug groaned, as he slowly tried to get up. Hearing Doug's voice snapped Evie back to reality. "Doug!" She cried as she rushed forward to help him up. "Doug, are you ok?" Jay, and Carlos all walked over to help. In the meanwhile, Emma tended to the bookshop keeper, who was still unconscious.

"Y-yea, I think so," Doug answered, still somewhat dazed. "Wait, Doug? Is that my name?"

"Uh yea…" Carlos said as he helped Doug get to his feet. He looked at Jay and Evie. "It's just like with Jane. She didn't have any idea who she was either."

"That must really be some curse," Jay added, shaking his head.

"Well we can help everyone remember later," Carlos said, changing the subject. "Emma, do you have any idea where Maleficent took them?" Emma shook her head. Carlos sighed in disgust.

A moment later, Regina and Henry joined them. Both were wide eyed as they took in the sight of the damage and debris.

"How about you?" Carlos asked Regina.

"How about I what?"

Looking over, Emma saw Regina and Henry. "Maleficent appeared and took Mal and Lily," Emma called over, cutting Carlos off. "Any idea where she might be heading?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

"You're the mayor though aren't you?" Jay said. "If anyone would know, wouldn't it be you?"

"What do I look like, the resident dragon detector?" Regina snapped. "Beside's I left my dragon radar at home."

"Mom," Evie said.

Regina took a breath. "But if I had to guess, I'd say Maleficent will find somewhere safe to put Lily and then she'll go after whoever did this."

"It was Audrey," Emma continued. "She must have attacked Lily. By the look of things here, it must have been some battle." She then turned back around and noticed the bookshop keeper beginning to stir.

Regina raised her hands over the debris. Everyone watched as a couple gold lines appeared between the bookcases and the window followed by another brighter gold line between the counter and where Lily was found. "Yea, a one-sided battle," Regina commented. "There's only one magical trace here."

"One magical trace?" Emma thought for a moment. "It must have been a sneak attack," she said. "Lily probably didn't even know what hit her." Everyone just stared at her.

Suddenly the wail of sirens broke the silence as an ambulance arrived on the scene. Once it stopped, some paramedics tended to the injured people outside the shop while paramedics went into it and brought out the now somewhat conscious bookshop keeper. Showing her sheriff's badge, Emma informed them of what she knew about everyone's injuries. She then climbed into her car, followed by Carlos, Jay and Dude. Evie and Henry got into Regina's car. The two cars then sped off behind the ambulance for the hospital.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"That was fun!" Mal said, laughing evilly as she ran out of the "Ursula's Fish and Chips" diner. A chorus of frustrated yells soon followed. "Ah, music to my ears!"

"Such a delightful sound," Evie agreed stopping next to her.

"That's definitely a way to spice things up a bit," Mal snickered. "You know though E, chopped jalapenos do look a little like pickles. Clearly Uma's so stupid though, she can't tell the difference. Guess instead of 'Ursula's famous tatar sauce' it'll be 'Ursula's famous super spicy sauce.'"

Evie laughed.

Mal smiled. "But that's not all. I loosened a few ketchup bottle tops too."

"A few?"

"Ok, all of them."

"That explains the screams."

Mal nodded, replying with a devious smile. "Come on E! Let's see who else's day we can ruin!"

"Right behind ya!" Evie answered. "Hey Mal, where are Jay and Carlos?"

"Those two are being little goody two shoes and tending to their parents' shops today," Mal replied. "They didn't want to have fun today."

"Their loss," Evie said.

"Yea," Mal agreed. "Let's go!"

The two friends walked down the busy market place street, purposefully knocking things over as they went by.

"Hey!" An older lady yelled.

Mal ignored her and continued on her way. A little further up, she could see a painter standing on some rickety scaffolding trying to repaint his store's sign. She could tell he was nervous; his hand shook violently as he tried desperately to paint. Suddenly something else caught her eye. Near the scaffolding, she saw a boy about her age dressed like a pirate. He held a hook over his left hand and had a treasure chest shaped locket around his neck. "Harry Hook," Mal muttered under her breath. She growled at the sight of him.

Mal watched as Harry snuck up to the scaffolding.

"Is he really going to do what I think he is?" Evie asked. "That's low, even for him."

"What do you expect?"

Suddenly Harry grasped one of the poles holding the scaffolding up and began to shake it. Thinking he was about to fall, painter threw his brush as he grasped the corner of the platform and hung on for dear life.

"Earthquake test!" Harry said before shaking the pole again. This time, the ladder the painter had used to get to the scaffolding fell over. Additionally, the rickety scaffolding seemed like it was about to fall apart.

The painter's face was as white as a ghost. He screamed as he held the corner tighter, his body shaking violently. "Please stop, I hate heights!"

Evie shook her head.

"Let's go," Mal muttered softly.

Before Evie could say anything, Mal was already several steps ahead in Harry's direction.

"Well if it isn't the wittle pirate wanna be, Long Johns' slime ball," Mal said, giving Harry a look of disgust as she approached. "What does Uma have you doing this time? Looking for barnacle cleaner for your little sail boat?"

"Mal," Harry spat.

Mal smiled. "That's my name. I guess that little brain of yours can actually remember something." Mal looked to the side as a smirk spread across her face. "I'm actually kind of impressed."

"What do you want Mal?" Harry retorted. He let go of the pole and took a step towards Mal, glaring at her. She returned his look, staring straight into his eyes. The smile on her face widened, annoying Harry further.

"Oh, I just wanted to see what you and your pathetic friends were up to."

With Harry distracted, Evie reset the ladder against the scaffolding and was now creeping up behind him. Suddenly, she reached up, grabbed his necklace, and snapped it off of his neck. Harry roared with anger as he spun around. Acting on the opportunity, Mal grabbed Harry's hook and ripped it away from him.

"Ew," Mal said twisting her face. "Don't you ever wash this thing?" She then skipped to a nearby gutter and sewer drain.

"Don't!" Harry said warningly.

"Ya don't?" Mal replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well then, allow me."

"Don't you dare!"

Mal laughed and dropped the hook into the sewer line. The hook rolled with the moving water towards the sewer opening.

Harry yelled as he ran for the sewer line, trying to catch up to the hook.

"Don't forget this!" Evie yelled as tossed his necklace into the nearby trash. Harry looked over his face red with rage. With another laugh, the two girls disappeared from sight into the crowd.

"I love messing with him," Mal said with a deep sigh.

"We're rotten-" Evie began.

"To the core!" Mal finished.

A smirk crossed Evie's face. "You sure about that?"

Mal raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You just wanted to mess with Harry," Evie grinned. "That painter had nothing to do with it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mal retorted. "No, of course not! I'm mean, and cruel, and evil! Plus nothing beats messing with Uma's little eels!"

"Ok," Evie replied.

"I never helped anyone! I'm rotten to the core! Don't ever forget that!" Mal responded. "Unless you want to wake up with spiders in your bed!"

Evie just smirked.

* * *

_Present Time:_

Mr. Gold walked through the debris of the now abandoned bookshop. As he looked from side to side, a small smile crossed his face. "I admit, I did not foresee this turn of events, but it seems things will work out better than expected," he said softly. He then reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a small, glowing blue stone. In his other hand, Mr. Gold held a black and silver dagger that said "Rumpelstiltskin" along it. "Her power and darkness are growing…she might even be more powerful than Maleficent now. This is quite the opportunity. And now…thanks to those two and dear Lily…not only will I get my happy ending, but if things work out favorably, I'll be free of limits of this dagger and will keep my power."

* * *

**This chapter and the following chapters will start to bring together some of the little details scattered throughout the story. Keep a sharp eye out! Please read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Swan!"

Emma turned from the hospital desk nurse to see Killian approaching. "Killian," She said. She stepped away from the desk and walked up to him, giving him a hug when she arrived.

"Swan, what happened?" Killian asked, scanning her eyes and reading the look on her face.

"It was Audrey," Emma said.

"Audrey?" Killian repeated.

Emma nodded. "She knocked out the bookshop keeper and turned Lily to stone. We found the shop keeper. He told us what he could remember."

"Lily…" Killian looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maleficent's daughter…Her older daughter?"

Emma nodded again. She then looked back at the desk nurse. "Call me if he has any more information," she said.

"Of course Miss Swan," the desk nurse replied.

Emma then looked over at Killian. "Come on, let's go," Emma said, leading him towards her car.

"Where are we going?" Killian asked.

"Back to the Sheriff's station so I can fill out the report," Emma answered. "And figure out what to do about this Audrey. Regina already took Henry, Evie, and the boys back there."

"She really is quite the troublemaker," Killian nodded. He then cracked a smile. "You know for a pirate, I spend way too much time at the Sheriff's station," He added in a cheeky tone as he and Emma climbed into the car.

Emma chuckled. "It's 'cause you decided to try to steal the Sheriff's heart," she added. With another small laugh, she started the car and drove off.

When they arrived, Emma and Killian both got out of the car and went inside the building. Henry, Jay, and Carlos all sat together on one side of the waiting room. Dude lay under Carlos' seat, sleeping. Emma saw that Evie however was alone on the other side of the room. She had a look of thought and worry on her face.

"How's she doing?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina sighed. "She's been better."

Emma looked over at Evie again, then brought her attention back to Regina. "Seeing Mal like that must've been tough on her," Emma said. "I've only known Mal and Evie a short time, but the two are clearly like sisters."

"That's what concerns me," Regina agreed.

"Regina?"

Regina took a breath. "I remember what you told me about yours and Lily's past," she explained. "I even got to witness some of it. Mal is her sister. You saw how she spoke to Evie before following Maleficent."

"This is different though," Emma said. "Remember, Mal raced after Evie to save her. Lily never did that for me. There's still hope for her. We just have to get to her in time."

Regina looked at her. She decided to go with Emma's judgment for now. "If you say so, just trust me, darkness is not an easy thing to overcome. It's definitely a slippery slope."

On the other side of the room, a voice suddenly caught Killain's attention "Captain!" Regina and Emma looked over too.

Killian looked over to see his first mate, Mr. Smee walk in the doorway. Mr. Smee was a shorter, round man. He had a black messy beard and wore a red cap over his black hair.

"What's he doing here?" Regina asked Killian, giving him a look.

"Yes, what is it Mr. Smee?" Killian asked. "If you didn't notice, we're a little busy."

"Sorry Captain," Mr. Smee replied with a sheepish tone. "The men were all talking about the dark curse, sounds like someone in a place called Auradon cast it and brought the whole lot of them here."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Mr. Smee," Killian answered.

"Go easy on him Killian," Emma said to Killian with a smile.

Jay, Carlos, and Dude walked up. "Wait you're Mr. Smee?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Carlos," Carlos replied. He motioned towards Jay and then picked up Dude. "He's Jay, and this is Dude."

"Hello," Mr. Smee said before turning his attention back to Killian.

"The curse brought them and their friends over," Killian said. "So as you can see we know about it."

"Oh, ok then," Mr. Smee said, again in a sheepish voice. "So have you seen your son yet then? Ironic that a terrible curse like that can reunite you two."

Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows. Emma gave Killian a "tell me what's going on now" look.

"I knew it," Jay said. Carlos nodded his agreement.

"Not this again," Killian said with an eye roll. "Mr. Smee, you and the crew didn't have a few too many before you came here, did you?" Killian asked with a warning tone.

"No way Captain," Mr. Smee replied. "It's just I thought…I thought you would have seen him. He's gotta be around their age by now." He motioned to Jay and Carlos.

"Mr. Smee," Killain said, starting to get irritated. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a son. So I recommend you go back to the ship before you upset everyone."

Mr. Smee looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh yea you wouldn't remember would you?"

"Killian?" Emma asked. She looked him in the eye. "Killian what's going on?"

"Mr. Smee," Killian said warningly.

"You had a son in Neverland. You and Tinkerbell," Mr. Smee explained. Regina's and Emma's mouths both dropped. "But…but Pan took those memories from both of you, and sent him to the Isle of the Lost. I raised him there. His name is Harry." Mr. Smee reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple pictures. He then handed them to Killian.

Killian stared at the pictures. A moment later, a stunned look fell over his face. His mouth falling open as all words left him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Maleficent waved her hands in a consistent circular motion over a large green stone, chanting a spell as she did so. Nearby was a piece of long piece of twisted wood. The wood had been shaped and worked into a scepter. Near the top end, the wood spread into several claw-shaped pieces that swirled together at their tips, leaving an empty orb shaped space.

"What is that?" A voice asked.

Maleficent looked over. "My child's scepter."

"You mean our child?" The voice asked again. Making a look, Maleficent turned to face its owner. The voice belonged to a clean shaven man with red hair. He wore a black suit with a black tie. As the man talked, his hair turned into blue flames. It was Hades. He stared into Maleficent's eyes. "I thought so."

"You may have been involved," Maleficent spat coolly. "But that doesn't give you any right to that child." She then turned back to her work. For the next few seconds the orb glowed brighter and brighter. "I won't lose her like I did my last one."

Hades chuckled. "Well I hate to break it to you but yes you will."

Maleficent glared at him. "No I won't-" she began.

Hades chuckled again, cutting her off. "As you are aware Regina is about the cast the Dark Curse. The child, as she is in still in an egg, would be utterly destroyed by it." A look of complete rage now covered Maleficent's face. Hades shifted his look, but still kept a small smile. "Luckily for you…and me…I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. He is going to take her away to safety."

"What?!" Maleficent snapped. Rage filled her as green sparks began to fly from her hands.

Hades replied, calm and cool as if nothing was happening. "Your rage is increasing the scepter's power. Very nice work Maleficent." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone and a small knife. Hades then scraped a few small shavings off the stone and added them to the green orb. "He will take her to a place called the Isle of Lost in the land of Auradon. The curse won't reach her there."

"And then what?" Maleficent responded. "He abandons her there and she dies of starvation? Or exposure? Or worse?"

"You really think I would let that happen Deary? It would be too much trouble for me to then just simply leave the child out in the cold."

Maleficent and Hades both looked over. "Rumpelstiltskin," Maleficent said with malice. "What are you doing here?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "Well I came for the scepter of course."

"Excuse me?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "The scepter Deary. As I believe your dear hubby explained, I will take your child to Auradon. I require the scepter also though."

"And why's that?

Hades looked over, darkness falling across his face. "We had a deal."

"That we did," Rumpelstiltskin replied. "The scepter isn't for me…it's for the well being of your child."

"And I repeat," Maleficent said, growing angrier by the second. "How's that?"

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin said, making a face before continuing in a sing song type voice. "Well…how should I put this? She will need caring for, will she not? Who better to care for her than her own mother…or at least an imitation of her? Hades will be joining her on the Isle…watching from afar. Like him, if you want her to grow powerful and reach her full capability, you cannot interact with her until she is ready. I have already explained all this to him…I guess he didn't tell you."

Hades growled. His hair blazed brightly.

"Fear not my dear Maleficent," Rumpelstiltskin continued. "Your devoted hubby will watch over her on the Isle as well. Although again…from afar. After the curse is broken and the child is ready, she will be reunited with you."

"And tell me again why I cannot go with her to this Isle? Why an imitation of me must watch over her?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed loudly. "Simply put Deary, your place is here in the Enchanted Forest. Prince Charming, you know, Snow White's husband-"

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Prince Charming will be by with a…gift…in the near future that is," Rumpelstiltskin said. "And trust me…you won't want to pass it up."

* * *

_Present Time:_

With a puff of purple smoke, Maleficent, Mal and Lily appeared at Maleficent's dwelling. Maleficent waved her scepter, causing Lily to magically move through the door and into her living room. Maleficent then quickly followed with Mal right behind her. In the following hours, while she devised a plan of action, Maleficent had made Mal remain inside under her watch. Eventually Mal couldn't take it anymore and had to step outside for some fresh air.

After being outside a very short time, Mal saw her mother motion for her to return inside. As Mal took a step towards the door, something else caught her attention. She picked up a sense of dark energy several paces behind her. Mal froze in her tracks before she turned around to face a man with shoulder length dark blond hair that also contained several gray strands. His suit was black with a dark purple vest and velvet tie under his jacket.

"Well well, you must be Mal," the man said, his mouth forming into a small smile.

"That's right," Mal said, completely disinterested in what he had to say. "Who are you? On second thought, I don't care. Leave me alone."

"That's unfortunate," the man replied. "Because I think you might be very interested in what I have to say."

"You heard her…Rumpelstiltskin," a third voice said suddenly. Both the man and Mal looked over to see Maleficent stepping up next to her daughter. "Leave her alone."

Mal's eyes shifted between her mother and Rumpelstiltskin. "You're Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Why yes I am. Here though, I am known as Mr. Gold," Mr. Gold said, taking a step forward. He looked at Mal again. "You have your mother's eyes…" he finished with a chuckle.

"It was you then!" Mal yelled suddenly, anger filling her again. "You were the one who stole me away from my parents and brought me to that Island!"

Mr. Gold smiled again, he could feel the darkness within her increasing. "That's right Deary," he said calmly. "However, that isn't the wording I would use. Your parents made a deal with me. I brought you there to save your life…and in return…your father gave me this." Mr. Gold then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue stone. "And now I'd like to make a deal with you my dear."

"She's not interested," Maleficent repeated.

"Oh I think she'll be very interested once she hears what I have to say," Mr. Gold replied.

"I doubt that," Mal answered with a scoff.

Mr. Gold twirled the blue stone. "I assume you know what this is?" He said, scanning Mal's eyes. "This is one of your father's embers."

"Yea I do, what of it?"

Mr. Gold chuckled softly. "Tell me, was Audrey that powerful in Auradon? I can see it in your eyes, no she wasn't…that is until she obtained your scepter."

"I don't have a scepter," Mal replied. "That thing belonged to my fake mother."

"Are you so certain?"

Mal looked at her mother. "It was supposed to be yours when you were old enough," Maleficent said in a cold tone as she shot Mr. Gold an icy stare.

Mal looked from her mother back to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold chuckled softly again. "Ah yes, but fate had other plans. Such a cruel force…fate is," Mr. Gold continued. "Your friend Audrey has since stripped the scepter of its power and now possesses that power herself…or so she thinks." Mr. Gold then waved his other hand and the green orb from the scepter appeared.

Mal's eyes flashed with rage. Green sparks jumped around her pupils. "DON'T EVER call her that again!" She said in a venomous tone.

Maleficent was growing angrier by the moment as well. Unlike her daughter however, her face was able to hide her emotions as she stared back at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold looked away for a second before returning his eyes to Mal's. "Here's my offer…as powerful as you are my dear…you will not be able to defeat Audrey and Uma." Mal and Maleficent looked at him. "Yes I know all about those two…just like I know all about you. I will give you this ember and your scepter's stone. They will assist you in the upcoming battle and give you the edge you will need."

"Thanks but I have my mother," Mal replied.

Mr Gold chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Those two fools are nothing compared to me," Maleficent said.

"They were, but how certain can you be things are still like that?" Mr. Gold explained. "I'm certain you, Maleficent, have felt the increase in their powers. Also, don't forget, Mistress of Evil, you are a villain, and Audrey is the daughter of a hero. A hero that's already gotten the better of you I might add. Need I remind you what happens with villains and happy endings here? Do you want to risk losing dear Mal too when tools to assure victory were so close at hand?"

"What's your price?" Maleficent asked. Mal looked at her.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Simple. Mal must be the one that defeats them and she must have the ember and the stone when she does so. Even if by chance it turns out they are unnecessary for her."

"Not much of a price," Mal said sarcastically.

Mr. Gold let that pass before continuing. "Once she has won, if she does what I've said, the powers Audrey took from the scepter will be returned to that stone. Besides, that's the way you want it, isn't it Mal? In addition to casting the curse that brought you here, didn't Audrey attack your dear sister?"

"How dare you!" Maleficent snapped. "Leave Lily out of this!"

Mr. Gold ignored her again as he looked back to Mal. "So I take it we have a deal?"

"Yes!" Mal yelled. Before Maleficent could do anything to stop her, Mal stepped forward and grabbed the ember and the stone. "Those two will suffer! I will have my revenge! Audrey…Uma…you will regret the day you were ever born!" Green flames shot around Mal as she laughed evilly.

_Perfect, _Mr. Gold thought to himself as he stepped back and disappeared. _She has absolutely no idea. With her incredible power and darkness levels my spell will be able to work this nice little loophole I found. Unfortunately, Mal, as Hades daughter is the only one who can make the ember do this. When she does something unthinkable to get her revenge and becomes completely ensnared in her darkness…then power of her father's ember will fulfill my wish. By using the power of her father…a god…and her mother through the ember and the scepter stone, she will open the channel the darkness needs to tie her to the dagger…replacing me as its eternal slave…without the cost of my power. Then I'll have it all. I will keep my power and I'll be free of the dagger's control. Then I will be unstoppable!_

* * *

**Rumple is never one to pass up an opportunity. This chapter dove a bit deeper into his plans. If anything is confusing please feel free to PM me or leave a question in a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Maleficent stared at the spot where Mr. Gold had stood for the next few seconds before shifting her glare to her daughter. "What was that about Mal?" She asked, clearly displeased at her daughter for taking the deal without thinking.

Mal looked back at her mother. "I have what I need to get my revenge," Mal replied in a cool voice.

Maleficent took a step forward. "You don't know Rumpelstiltskin like I do, Daughter." She sent Mal a piercing stare to make sure she was paying attention. "Here's a lesson you would do well to learn now and learn quickly: All magic comes with a price."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yea, I need to beat them," Mal answered sarcastically. "Some price."

"Don't sound so sure of yourself," Maleficent retorted, warning filling her voice. "There is always something in it for him. It is never so simple with Rumpelstiltskin. Again the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be!"

Mal looked into her mother's eyes, reading her mother's glare. She could tell Maleficent was right and that she had let her desire for revenge get the better of her. It didn't matter though, she knew Audrey and Uma, her mother…her real mother, didn't. She would beat them this time…she would get her revenge on Audrey and Uma for everything! And nothing…nothing was going to stop her!

_I'll never forgive you two,_ Mal thought to herself. _Don't bother asking for mercy because neither of you two will get it from me! I'm the daughter of the Mistress of All Evil! A name it's time for me to live up to!_

* * *

"Killian?" Emma asked, her face just as stunned as his. Everyone else in the room including Mr. Smee, watched them silently.

Killian didn't respond. He stared at the two pictures in his hands, lost in his own world. Try as he might, he couldn't remember the boy in the pictures. He looked from Mr. Smee, to Emma, to the pictures and back.

"It…it was Pan," Mr. Smee said finally in a soft, cautious voice. "Pan stole the memories from you and Tink."

"Except for one thing Mr. Smee," Killian snapped finally. "Pan is dead! When he died, the memories would have returned!"

"I-I don't know Captain," Mr. Smee answered. Killian glared at his first mate. Confusion and anger flooded him. He then looked at Emma's shocked face. The lost look in her eyes, the way her mouth drooped unable to say anything, the overwhelmed expression on her face, they all filled him with rage.

"Pirate," Regina said suddenly, turning her attention to Mr. Smee. "What do you mean Pan took his memories?"

Mr. Smee took a breath. Everyone's eyes were on him. Mr. Smee looked around, trying to find the words to tell the story.

"Well?" Killian asked.

Mr. Smee looked to Regina, then to Emma, and finally back at Killian. "Well," Mr. Smee began. He went on to explain everything that happened. How Pan had boarded their ship without anyone knowing, how the trip went almost perfectly, then finally, what happened when Pan revealed his presence. "When…when he put Harry on the Isle, I asked if I could remain to watch over him. Pan acquiesced. I stayed on the Isle with Harry. It wasn't long afterwards Regina cast her curse."

Carlos and Jay looked at each other. "So that's how he got there," Carlos said softly so only he, Jay, and Dude could hear.

Killian remained silent for a few seconds. "So that's where you were all that time," he said finally. Mr. Smee nodded.

Emma looked on, her mouth still open. She didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. She just continued staring at Killian.

"Emma…" Killian began, finally coming to.

Killians voice snapped Emma back to reality. She looked up at him. "It's ok," she said finally in a soft voice.

"Emma I…"

"Killian, it's fine," Emma cut him off. "We have to stop Audrey."

Killian knew what that voice meant. His mind was going in a thousand directions as he also tried to recover from the shock. He then turned to Mr. Smee, his mind still attempting to gain enough traction to comprehend everything. "Mr. Smee, do you know where he is now?"

"No Captain," Mr. Smee answered.

"We do," Carlos and Jay said, drawing looks from everyone else.

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Well," Carlos added. "I don't know exactly where he right now but he works for Uma."

"That's right," Evie said suddenly. She got up and walked over.

"Evie?" Regina asked.

"Back on the Isle, Harry and his friend Gil were Uma's lackeys," Evie explained. "So if Harry is here…I'm sure Uma's tried to find him by now.

Carlos nodded. "I'll bet if we find Uma, we'll find Harry," he added in agreement.

Killian looked at her. "You're sure?"

Evie nodded. "And if we find Uma, we'll find Audrey…and maybe Mal." Her voice trailed off as she mentioned her best friend's name.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light outside that caught everyone's attention. Everyone except Emma and Regina rushed outside. Emma, still not feeling herself, stood motionless. Normally she would have been the first one outside to see what caused it. Regina saw this and stayed back, however, her eyes continued to shift between Emma and the spot the green light had come from.

"Emma?" Regina asked cautiously.

Regina's voice seemed to bring Emma back to reality again. "I'm ok," she said.

"No, you're not," Regina said. "Look, I know this is a shock for you…it is for all of us actually, but don't forget we have a mission to complete. Audrey is still out there and Mal is out for revenge."

"I know Regina," Emma replied in a matter of fact, yet still soft tone. "I know."

* * *

"I told you Harry and Gil were the best around at getting what I need," Uma said as she walked up next to Audrey. "You have what you need?"

Audrey stared at the object in her hands. When she heard Uma approaching next to her she shifted her eyes. "This will do," she said shifting her glance away. She then conjured a small green ball in her hands. Within it, she saw Mal and Maleficent. A second later, Audrey waved her left hand, causing the green ball to disappear. "Let's go!"

"Hold on," Uma said, stepping in front of Audrey. "Not yet."

"What?"

"Look Princess," Uma continued as she stared into Audrey's eyes. "There's something I need to know."

"And what's that?" Audrey asked in a bored tone.

"What did Rumpelstiltskin mean?"

"What are you talking about?" Audrey's impatience was beginning to grow. Her tone became noticeably short.

"When we talked to him the other day," Uma explained, rolling her eyes before shifting them back into her glare. "He said nothing can be said for certain when I asked about Ben being the price of the curse. What did he mean?"

"It doesn't matter!" Audrey snapped.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't," Audrey said shortly. "Just drop it!"

"Yes it does," Uma retorted. "Because 'it not mattering' might be the edge Mal needs. She is not going to win again! Now what did Rumpelstiltskin mean?"

Audrey rolled her eyes before rounding on Uma. "Fine! You really want to know? Ben's alive, but if Mal does anything to me, she loses him…forever! Gone…done! So again it doesn't matter. Just drop it."

Uma's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Her mouth hung open. After a few seconds Uma found her voice. "What? How? He was the price of your curse. There's no way the curse would have worked if that's true!"

"Again," Audrey repeated in a poisonous tone. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't concern you so drop it!"

* * *

_Flashback_

Audrey stood over the boiling pot. The curse bubbled fiercely. Black bubbles consistently formed, disappeared, and reformed. Audrey then looked at the heart in her hand, tears forming in her eyes. "It's the only way," Audrey reasoned to herself.

Audrey watched the glowing red object in her hand beating rhythmically. She could almost hear Ben's voice, "_Audrey, this isn't you! The real Audrey would never hurt me, she would never try to destroy Auradon. You don't need revenge…_" The voice seemed to manifest over and over as a soft whisper in her head.

Audrey yelled, shaking her head, trying to make the voice go away. "No Ben! There's no other way, Mal can't be queen! You chose her! You did this!"

"_Audrey_…" the heart almost seemed to say in Ben's voice.

"NOOOOO!" Audrey exclaimed. "She can never be queen! And you…you'll never love me! You love her! So here we are! You did this! You destroyed Auradon!" With that she squeezed the heart, crushing it to ash. The ash slipped through her fingers like sand and fell into the curse. A moment later, green sparks began to jump around the black liquid. Over the next few seconds the sparks became more and more intense. Finally a cloud of purple smoke began rising out of curse.

"Well done Deary," Rumpelstiltskin said, motioning with his hands before continuing in a singsong voice. "I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd have it in you."

"Well you were wrong," Audrey snapped back. "Just like all of Auradon. But it's too late for them. Too bad they couldn't see…how quickly they all forgot! I should have been queen without this!"

"And now you will be."

"That's right," Audrey said with a wide smile. "And Ben will just be a like stunned zombie…missing everything."

"Uh…what?"

"Yea you said I have to give up the thing I love most," Audrey said. "I gave up my love for Ben!"

"Uh yes I did, but, that's not what you did."

"What?"

Rumpelstiltskin made a pretend stunned face. "What are they teaching at that school?"

"Doesn't matter," Audrey said. "He'll wander around his ruined kingdom while we're all in Storybrooke."

Rumpelstiltskin made another face. "You really don't get how this works do you? I didn't think so…" Audrey stared at him. "Well, I hate to say it Deary…actually no I don't, but you just killed him."

"WHAT?" Audrey asked, her eyes beginning to grow. "I did what?"

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, twisting his eyes.

"I thought by crushing his 'magic heart' I'd just be giving up of my love for him! You never said anything about killing him!"

Rumpelstiltskin made a "wait a second" motion with his hands before continuing. "Give up the thing you love most…by crushing his heart…" He then made another motion with his hands to say what would happen should have been very clear to her. "Thought it'd be pretty obvious what would happen." Rumpelstiltskin then took a step back before twirling and turning to face her. "The Dark Curse is the curse to end all curses…destroyer of worlds! But you don't have to take my word for it. Here, see for yourself." With a wave of his hand a crystal ball appeared, which he subsequently handed to Audrey.

Audrey took the ball and looked into it. Her eyes grew wide. Air left her in short spurts as her mouth dropped. "No! NO!" In the ball Audrey saw Ben. He was in his office. She watched him collapse onto the floor. He lay there in front of his desk, completely lifeless. Her eyes began tearing up again.

"Getting cold feet there Deary? Unfortunately for you, there's no stopping the Dark Curse. All of Auradon is headed to Storybrooke."

"You tricked me!"

"I simply gave you what you wanted," Rumpelstiltskin said. "You stole your arch rival's happy ending. You have a whole world at your disposal. To make, to form, as you want…make your heart's every desire reality. No Deary, I gave you exactly what you asked for."

"YOU NEVER SAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I asked if this was what you really wanted," Rumpelstiltskin said. Audrey looked at him. He then continued in a sing song voice. "I warned you Deary…all magic comes with a price," Rumpelstiltskin then pretended to clear his throat before continuing in his serious tone. "The price of curse was the thing you love most…I made no secret of that."

"There's has to be a way to save him!" Audrey exclaimed. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Please! There has to be a way to save him!" She repeated as she collapsed to her knees. She put her hands over her face crying.

Rumpelstiltskin stood motionless.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this! Mal was supposed to pay! Ben wasn't supposed to pay like this!" Audrey cried. Her tears flowed uncontrollably now. "Please! How can I save him? Please! There has to be a way! There just has to be!"

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. Despite the incredible level of darkness in him, for a second, he almost felt pity for the girl. "There may be one way," he said finally.

"What?" Audrey looked up.

"There may just be one way," Rumpelstiltskin repeated. "But just know, if it fails, you'll die too."

Audrey's eyes became wide as saucers. "What is it?"

"Take your heart out," Rumpelstiltskin explained. "Once you remove it, split it in half. Shove half of it into him. If your heart is strong enough and you do this in time, you might be able to save him. Just know, if your heart isn't strong enough, both halves will fail. Not only he, but you as well, will most certainly die."

"You do it then!" Audrey yelled. "You're the most powerful being there is!" With that she jammed her hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. Audrey's face contorted with pain, but she ignored it. She stared at her heart…near the middle was a small black spot. Without a second look, she handed her heart to Rumpelstiltskin.

"You realize if I do this for you, you'll owe me another favor," Rumpelstiltskin said with a raised eyebrow. "Or you'll be dead."

"Whatever! Just do it!"

"As you wish," Rumpelstiltskin said with a sigh. He gripped Audrey's heart with both hands and twisted the sides in opposite directions. With little effort, Audrey's heart gave way and split into two equal halves. "Well I guess you're stronger than anticipated. Must be your desire for revenge…vengeance can do wonders for the heart, hehehe." He then handed the two heart halves to Audrey. "Now remember Deary, this will only work so long as both halves of your heart remain intact. If one of you dies, the other will also."

"Thank you!" Audrey cried. She held the two heart halves in her right hand as she waved the scepter with her left hand. A second later she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Audrey reappeared in Ben's office. "Ben!" She rolled his still body over so he was on his back. She carefully set one half of the heart down. After looking at the other half for a second, she jammed it into Ben's chest.

For a few seconds, everything was still. Nothing happened. Audrey's eyes were wide. _This should have worked! Did he trick me again?_

Suddenly, Ben's eyes began to flutter as he slowly began to stir. Audrey smiled to herself as she jammed the other half of her heart back into her chest. After another wave of her scepter, Audrey disappeared.

Ben looked around. "How'd I end up on the floor?" He muttered softly. He then got up, looked at his watch, and hurried off to meet Mal.

From on top a nearby tower, Audrey saw Mal staring off at the horizon. She then watched as Ben headed towards Mal. Despite her anger, and desire to punish Ben, Audrey never wanted him to die. Mal on the other hand, Audrey thought to herself, Mal was another story. She still hated Mal with all she was, and the look of Mal and Ben together still made her sick to her stomach. She grumbled as she turned in the opposite direction.

_Don't think you're getting out of this Scott free Ben..._Audrey thought. _No, you still need to be punished. When the curse hits, you will lose your memories, and while we're all in Storybrooke...you'll be here. You'll stay in what was once the land of Auradon, a mindless beast doomed to roam endlessly around your ruined kingdom!_

Looking over, Audrey smiled as she saw her Dark Curse rushing towards an unsuspecting Auradon.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

_Flashback:_

Mal pulled out her spell book and began flipping through the pages. "Blond hair!" She said suddenly. "It's perfect!"

Evie looked up from her sewing machine and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked in a curious voice.

"This spell I found," Mal said without looking up. She read through the incantations as she continued. "I can make my hair blond."

"Why would you do that?"

Mal looked up as she made a face. "Evie, Cotillion is coming up. Do you really think Ben will want me to have purple hair? I mean it was great on the Isle, but not here."

"I think," Evie said in a matter of fact tone as she walked over. "That Ben loves you just the way you are."

"Evie, please!" Mal replied. "You've seen the way he looks at it. He'd like blond much better."

Evie shook her head. "Mal, you know I'm right," Evie sighed. Then she got an idea. She walked over to her dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled a mirror out. The mirror was small and could fit in the palm of her hand. Around its outside was a gold design. "You know what Mal, I don't think we need these anymore; time to donate them to the museum."

Mal's eyes twisted in confusion. "Don't need what anymore?"

"My mirror," Evie answered as if it were obvious. "And your spell book. Tomorrow I'm going to give my mirror to Fairy Godmother to put in the museum. You should do the same with your spell book."

Before they had left the Isle of the Lost, Evie's fake mother had given her a small magic mirror that could show her where anything was. At the same time, Mal's fake mother had given Mal the spell book given to her by Rumpelstiltskin. After arriving in Auradon, both had used them to attempt to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand. In the end, they, along with Jay and Carlos realized they weren't villains and decided to embrace new lives in Auradon. In the time that followed, Evie decided she had little use for the mirror, so she put it in her top drawer where it stayed most of the time.

Mal laughed. "E, you can't be serious."

"I am serious," Evie said. She walked back over to Mal and closed her spell book. "You know I'm right. Look we're here! In Auradon! We got a fresh start…new lives. It's time to let our past go."

"You can let it go," Mal replied. "I need my spell book."

"Really? So you can keep more secrets from Ben?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean no," Mal said, fumbling with the words. "Evie, that mirror shows you whatever you want when you want. Why wouldn't you keep it?" With another sigh she opened her book and read the Blond Hair spell. After she said the incantations she motioned with her hands. Green sparkles filled her hair as it changed from purple to bleach blond. Mal then walked over to the mirror that stood across the room. "What do you think?"

Evie sighed. "Is it you?"

Mal concentrated as she looked at her reflection. She then got an idea as she chanted another spell and waved her hands again. The ends of random strands of her hair became purple and meshed with the blond ones. "Now it is," Mal said with a half smile.

Despite more attempted reasoning and pleading from Mal, the next day, Evie and Mal went to meet Fairy Godmother. Evie was frustrated that Mal had decided to keep her spell book, but also knowing Mal didn't need additional stress, she let the topic go for now.

"Here Fairy Godmother," Evie said, handing her magic mirror to another woman. She was a little shorter than Evie with dark brown hair that was combed over with a braid and pulled up in the back. She wore a light blue suit that extended into a dress, a pink bow, and tan shoes.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Fairy Godmother answered with a smile as she took the mirror. "It'll be safe in the museum."

Evie nodded.

"You sure you want to do this E?" Mal asked.

"It's the right thing to do," Evie answered with another nod and look in Mal's direction. With that, she followed Fairy Godmother to the Auradon Cultural Museum. "Besides, I don't need it anymore. Time to look forward."

Once inside the museum, the group walked down several hallways until they reached an empty display with a square glass case and blank sign next to it. "Bibbity boppity boo," she said as she gently tapped the display with her wand. As she did so, the word's "Magic Mirror" appeared on the sign. She then gently placed the mirror into the display and placed the glass case over it. As Fairy Godmother stepped back, a soft white light appeared around the base of the case, sealing it in place. A moment later the light disappeared.

Mal looked at Evie. "It's where it belongs now," Evie said. She then lowered her voice so no one else could hear, "It's time to leave the past in the past. I'm an Auradon girl now!"

* * *

Mal looked away from her mother, shifting her attention to the stones in her hands. Her eyes shifted from the ember to the scepter stone, and back to the ember. For the next few seconds the scepter stone, despite the fact that it was powerless almost seemed to glow in her hand, as if she was its rightful owner. Next she stared at the ember, examining it carefully. Anticipation growing within her, Mal briefly tightened her grip on the ember, cause it to faintly glow blue. As the blue light reflected in her eyes, an evil smile once again crossed her face. She could feel the ember's power; it coursed through her like an energizing lightning. Mal always knew she was powerful, but her powers never felt like this. Her anticipation continued to grow, her thirst for revenge unquenchable. The awesome power of the ember and her growing darkness seemed to consume her thoughts, preventing anything save hurting Audrey and Uma from entering her mind.

Mal's eyes briefly flashed bright green. A similar green light formed around her, flashing into the night sky and disappearing as fast as it appeared. _Mr. Gold…Rumpelstiltskin…whatever his name was…he was right,_ Mal thought to herself, filled with satisfaction as she looked at the ember again. _My mother might know frail, little Rumple, but I know Audrey and Uma…she doesn't! They're just punks who are going to get what's coming to them!_

"Mal!"

The sound of her mother's voice brought Mal out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Heed my warning," Maleficent said, but with a stronger tone of caution this time. Behind her stern, piercing look, concern began to form within her; concern for Mal. Mal was definitely her daughter…no question there. She could almost sense the hatred and thirst for vengeance within her daughter growing. They were feelings she knew all too well, and she also knew firsthand the path of undoing they could quickly and easily lead Mal down. Although she shared these emotions, she knew how to control them, especially with the tempting combination of incredible darkness and power.

Watching her daughter, Maleficent realized that Mal's demeanor reminded her of when Lily first came to Storybrooke. After storming away from Maleficent, and meeting Regina, Lily had briefly allowed herself to become consumed in her anger. This in turn caused Lily to transform into her dragon form and go on an out of control rampage. Luckily for her, Maleficent was able to intervene before she seriously hurt herself.

However, because of the deal Mal made with Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent knew she couldn't intervene this time. Despite how much Maleficent wanted revenge herself, she knew the repercussions if her daughter broke her deal with Rumpelstiltskin. On top of all that, Maleficent also knew Rumpelstiltskin was right…in Storybrooke villains don't get happy endings. Although she was certain Mal would be victorious in the upcoming battle, that did not necessarily mean things would end in her favor.

"Aren't you the Mistress of All Evil?" Mal suddenly snapped at her mother. "Those two are going to be nothing! I mean-"

"Silence!" Maleficent roared, cutting Mal off and intensifying her glare to a frightening level. It was a look that would have meant death for anyone else. Mal's mouth dropped and her eyes widened as she took a step back. Mal remembered the look her fake mother used to use to force her to do her bidding but this was far worse. Unlike her fake mother's stare, her real mother's eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul. "Your increased power and darkness have seemed to have decreased your memory, Daughter. Have you already forgotten that they got the best of you last time? I don't need to tell you what would have happened if I didn't save you, do I? Never underestimate me, or Rumpelstiltskin! And, as you also clearly did not learn, never underestimate your enemy!"

Mal, stared at her mother. Her mouth formed into a scowl. Who was Maleficent to talk to her like that? Mal angrily reasoned in her mind. _This woman might be my real mother but she knows absolutely nothing about me!_

"I see I've made myself clear," Maleficent continued venomously. "Do not forget the terms you agreed to in your haste. When you fight them, you shall do so alone. I cannot interfere." Her words echoed in her mind as soon as they left her mouth. She looked at her daughter again…every part of her hoped that Mal's choice earlier wouldn't cause her to lose her younger daughter too.

For a split second, another thought finally broke through the sea of anger and vengeance flooding Mal's mind. Looking back at her mother, Mal picked up on something else. It was concern…her mother's concern for her. _Thanks Mom, but I can handle myself, and those two, _Mal thought. _Your concern is hardly warranted._ "You have nothing to worry about Mother," Mal said finally in a dark tone. "I understand."

* * *

"Mom! Emma! It came from over there," Evie exclaimed, turning around to see Regina and Emma walking out. Evie drew their attention and motioned in the direction of the green light. Her eyes hopefully scanned the night sky, as if hoping the light would appear again. Evie knew that tone of green all too well…"_Mal!"_ Evie said to herself.

Regina and Emma looked over in the direction Evie pointed.

"I wish I had my mirror," Evie said quietly before she could stop herself.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Mirror?" Emma asked a second later.

Evie looked from Regina to Emma and back unsure of what to say. She took a breath. "In Auradon I had a magic mirror that showed me the location of anything I asked for." Regina couldn't help but smile when she heard that. Seeing this, Evie continued. "I donated it to the museum in Auradon though…who knows where it is now…"

Regina looked at Emma. "I just might."

Emma looked at Regina and quickly caught on. "That might just work," Emma said, nodding her agreement.

"What?" Evie looked back and forth between them, completely confused.

"Well," Regina explained. "When I cast the Dark Curse in the Enchanted Forest, all the magical items in the land ended up in Gold's shop. So it's possible when Audrey cast the curse in Auradon, the magical items from Auradon ended there too."

"Really?" Evie asked, eyeing her mother with a hopeful look.

"I'll call Belle," Emma said, pulling her phone out. She stopped as she looked over at Killian. "We can use it to find your son too."

Killian nodded. "I'm going to get started on that. Maybe I can find him and get him away from the Sea Witch's daughter." Killian then looked at Jay, Carlos and Dude. "You, at first light you're coming with me. That includes you dog."

"You can count on us!" Dude answered, wagging his tail.

"Let us know if you find him," Emma said, giving Killian a hug. "I'll let you know if Evie's mirror is here."

"Aye love," Killian replied.

With that, the group split up and went their separate ways.

That night, Evie slept restlessly as nightmares filled her mind. She tossed and turned. Frightening visions of Mal hurting and killing everyone they knew continuously haunted her. Each time it was the same. Evie yelled at the top of her lungs, begging for her best friend to stop. She would try to run up to Mal, but she was completely frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch.

"Mal! Stop!" Evie yelled. "This isn't you! Please stop!" Evie's eyes filled with shock and sadness as her cries fell on deaf ears. Every attempt to run to her friend was a futile effort, as if any strength she had was completely gone from her muscles.

Evie continued to helplessly watch as Mal conjured another fireball in her hand. Mal's frightening eyes glowed bright green as they filled with the satisfaction of watching her victims suffer. With an evil laugh she wound up to throw the fireball at her latest victim. A look of horror fell over Evie's face…it was Ben. "MAL! MAL! STOP! STOOOOPPPP!" The next thing Evie heard was another laugh as blindingly bright green light filled her vision.

Evie snapped awake and shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart rate down. She looked around the moon lit room, her breathing starting to return to normal. "Don't give in Mal," Evie said quietly as she lay back down. Despite being snapped out of her sleep by her nightmare, Evie felt exhausted, like she hadn't even slept a wink. "Don't give in…" she continued softly as her head hit the pillow. Less than a moment later, she was fast asleep.

The next day, Regina and Emma brought Evie to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. As Evie stepped inside, she saw a woman standing behind the counter. Although she had never met this woman before, for some odd reason, something about her seemed vaguely familiar.

"Belle!" Emma called as they three of them entered the shop.

"Oh hi Emma," Belle replied. "And Regina, what brings you in here?"

"It's my daughter," Regina answered. Belle raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Evie, she came here from Auradon."

Belle looked at Evie. "Oh so you're from Auradon?" Belle asked. She suddenly stopped as she looked at Evie again. _Wait…Auradon? A child from Auradon…no that's just crazy, I don't know anyone from there!_ Still though, there was something about this Evie, she couldn't put her finger on it…just some somehow…somehow she felt like this wasn't the first time she met her. _It's not possible, plus I've never been to Auradon!_

"Belle?" Emma asked.

Belle shook her head and she came back to reality. "S-sorry, I didn't know Regina had a daughter. Or that she had a daughter that lived in Auradon for that matter."

"It's a long story," Regina said shortly. "Unfortunately we're short on time, though."

Belle nodded. "How can I help?"

"Well as Emma probably told you, a girl named Audrey cast the Dark Curse in Auradon," Regina explained. Belle nodded. Regina took a breath before continuing. "We think that maybe when the curse brought them here, something of Evie's might have ended up in this shop."

Belle nodded again in agreement. "Quite a few things just suddenly appeared here when that happened." She then looked at Evie. "What are you looking for?"

"A-a mirror," Evie said. "A small, magic mirror."

"I think I remember seeing one, didn't know it was magic though," Belle answered. "One sec." She went into the back room.

Regina, Emma, and Evie could hear Belle going through boxes and would catch a glimpse of her from time to time as she checked a new spot. Finally she came back. Evie's face fell when she saw Belle's hands were empty.

Seeing this, Belle spoke quickly. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's here, maybe it's…." She walked back up to the counter and looked through the compartments. After what seemed like ages to Evie, Belle stood back up. "Here we are, is this what you're looking for?"

Evie's eyes lit up as she instantly recognized the dust covered object in Belle's hand. It was a small oval shaped mirror with a gold design around the outside. "My mirror! YES!" She took the mirror from Belle and looked into it. "Thank you!"

Belle smiled. "You're welcome."

"Is that what you need?" Regina asked looking at it.

Evie nodded. She then looked at the mirror. "Magic mirror in my hand, where is Mal in this land?"

For the next few seconds, the mirror showed a rolling clouds of white smoke. After what seemed like forever for Evie, Regina, and Emma, the smoke cleared and showed Mal. She was with her mother, who nodded as Mal conjured a ball of green fire.

"She's with Maleficent still," Evie said.

"Yes, but where?" Emma asked.

Suddenly the mirror did something none of they were expecting. The image flashed and seemed to speed forward like a movie on fast forward. Suddenly it stopped. Evie's eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her:

_"You gonna kill me Mal?" Audrey laughed as she continued to breathe heavily. She could barely move._

_Mal smiled evilly, the ball of green fire she held in her hand glowed fiercely. "You got that right," she replied, her grin growing wider._

_"You could do that," Audrey said, continuing to laugh. "But if you kill me, you'll never see your precious prince again!"_

_Mal's look darkened, but then she smiled again. Her eyes burned fiercely as they glowed bright green. "We'll see."_

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry this took me so long. I really hope you all enjoyed it! Life doesn't let up sometimes! Also for the longest time it felt like I had writer's block on where I wanted this chapter to go. There were a few more things I was going to add, but I think those are better off for the next one. I've already got a part of it done and hope (fingers crossed) to have it up soon. **

**In D2, along with being Mal's best friend, it seemed like Evie took on the big sister role too. I'm trying to continue to portray that in this story too.  
**

**Please read and review, thank you to everyone that has!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"So what part of 'first light' didn't you two understand?" Dude asked, chuckling softly. His tail wagged as he watched Jay and Carlos get ready. Killian stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, an impatient look covering his face.

"The 'first' part," Jay said with a groan.

"Suck it up," Dude said. Carlos laughed, causing Jay to shoot him a look. "Not my fault you stayed up playing video games until midnight." Jay shot him a look.

"You two ready?" Killian asked, unfolding his arms.

"Yea, I think so," Carlos responded with a nod.

"Ready," Jay added as he finished tightening his belt.

Killian looked at them. "All right, let's go," Killian said finally, leading Jay, Carlos and Dude out the door. "Now you two," Killian continued once they were outside. "I want to you to tell me everything you know about my son."

Jay and Carlos looked at each other. "Well, for starters," Carlos began. "He's got short, black hair. Dresses like a pirate-"

"And carries a hook around on his left hand," Jay continued.

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Jay said. He looked at Killian's left arm before looking him in the eye again. "He's still got both hands if that's what you're wondering. Just likes to hold a hook with that hand. Actually it looks just like yours."

"Do you think it survived the trip?" Carlos asked Jay.

"Please, he doesn't go anywhere without it," Jay's face then went into a smile. "Remember when he jumped in the ocean after it?"

Carlos laughed. "Haha yea, oh he was mad about that!"

Killian looked confused. Jay and Carlos went on to explain how they had rescued Ben from Uma and the battle that ensued.

"Bloody Pan," Killian said. "If I had been able to teach him to fight-"

"Uh Mr. Hook sir," Carlos said. "From the sounds of it, we're all pretty glad you didn't get to. He's enough of a fighter as it is."

"Captain," Killian corrected him.

"Captain," Carlos said sheepishly. "Anyway, any clue on where to start?"

Killian looked at him. "You said he works with the daughter of the Sea Witch, so the docks will be a good place to start. His friend you mentioned, who is he?"

"His name's Gil, he's the son of Gaston," Jay answered.

"He's a decent fighter too, but definitely not the sharpest blade in the drawer," Carlos continued.

"That's putting it mildly," Jay chuckled.

"Uh huh," Killain said as they approached his car. He opened the driver side door and climbed in. Jay got in the passenger side.

"Ugh, do we have to go in a car?" Dude asked with a groan.

Carlos laughed, "You get in first," he said as he opened a rear passenger door. After a sigh, Dude jumped in ahead of him, followed quickly by Carlos. A moment later Killian started the car and they were on their way to the docks. "Hey Killian," Carlos said.

"Aye?"

"Do you think Jay and my parents made it here too?"

"Who cares?" Jay asked, looking back at Carlos.

"Just wondering," Carlos responded as he leaned forward.

"Your mother is Cruella, right?" Killian asked, glancing back at the rearview mirror.

"Yes."

"And mine dad's Jafar," Jay added.

Killian clicked his tongue for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say. He thought about what Emma told him, about her encounter with Cruella in woods. He remembered that Emma told him how she killed Cruella, thinking she was protecting Henry. "I haven't seen them since the curse brought you here," Killian answered shortly.

Carlos nodded again as he sat back down.

"That answer's vague and unconvincing," Dude chimed in looking from Carlos to Killian and back.

"Who asked you?" Killian said.

"Dude," Carlos said, petting Dude and pulling him into his lap. "It's ok, let's focus on finding Harry."

During the car ride, they continued explaining to Killian everything they knew about about Harry. Soon they reached the Storybrooke docks. Killian parked a couple blocks away so they could widen their search area. "We'll start with the surrounding buildings and work our way towards the sea," Killian instructed them. Jay and Carlos nodded. "Carlos, you and the dog start in that direction. Jay, you and I will go this way."

"If we find him I'll text you," Carlos said to Jay.

"Text?" Killian asked.

"You know, a text message, like on your phone?"

"This thing can do that?" Killian asked, pulling his phone out. Jay and Carlos each chuckled as they recognized it as an early phone model. "What?" Killian asked.

"That brick is a phone?" Jay asked with a chuckle. He and Carlos showed Killian their smart phones. "This is a text message."

"It's like a sending a letter with your phone but much faster," Carlos explained further. "You just press here and the other person gets your message instantly."

"You can even send pictures and video," Jay added.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Aye then," he said. "Let's get going. If you find him send a 'phone letter.'"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Later Shrimpy!"_ The words rang through eight year old Uma's mind over and over.

"I'm gonna get her for this! She's gonna pay if it's the last thing I do!" Uma said angrily. She frantically ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. In doing so, she caused bits of shrimp shells, shrimp meat, and foul smelling water to fly out of her hair in all directions. The disgusting, rotting, smell burned the inside of her nostrils, causing the anger within her to boil even more. Uma yelled and growled, kicking the ground as she walked home.

Anger didn't begin to describe how Uma felt. _So, I__'m not good enough to be in your gang Mal?_ Uma thought, clenching her teeth. _We'll see about that! I'm the best pirate on the Isle! You think you're so tough just because you're Maleficent's daughter. Fine! I don't need you!_

Uma was not just furious and hurt about being rejected by Mal from joining her gang. To make sure Uma had gotten the message, before Uma left, Mal had dumped an entire bucket of rotting shrimp on Uma's head. Then, to add insult to injury, Mal gave her a new nickname, Shrimpy, and made sure every villain kid around at the time knew it.

As Uma walked by a fruit cart, a she saw a customer examining pieces of fruit while the owner rolled his eyes. "What's that smell?" The cart owner said suddenly as both the customer and the cart's owner pinched their noses and made a waving motion with their hands.

"Who asked you?!" Uma yelled. She grabbed an apple from the cart and threw it at the owner. "Maybe you should check your own rotting merchandise! Its stench is all over the Isle!" She then grabbed a banana, crushed it in her hand, and threw it on the ground behind the customer that had first mentioned her smell.

"Hey! You can't do that!" The cart owner roared, his face turning red.

"What are you going to do about it?" Uma scoffed as she walked away.

The cart owner then rushed around his cart, but in his haste forgot about the banana Uma had just thrown on the ground. A moment later the owner's feet flew from underneath him. He then landed on his back, his head hitting the cart wheel.

Seizing the opportunity, the customer grabbed as much as she could carry before bolting away. The cart owner tried to get up but he swayed back and forth. A small trail of blood emitted from where his head had hit the cart.

Finally Uma made it home. She washed her hair over and over, but try as she might, she could not get the shrimp smell out.

"UMA!"

"WHAT MOTHER?' Uma yelled back as she wrapped a ragged towel around her hair.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE DINER AN HOUR AGO! GET THERE NOW!"

"Do I have to?"

"NOW!"

Uma rolled her eyes and groaned. She got dressed and stormed out, slamming the door the behind her.

After another roll of her eyes, Uma turned to head towards her mother's diner. Looking down the alleyway, she saw a boy about her age. He had a muscular build and short dark hair. He wore a pirate's outfit and held a hook on his left hand.

"Which way did he go?" A distant voice said.

The boy chuckled in response. As he calmly walked by another man, in one swift, smooth motion, he dipped his hook into the man's pocket and pulled the man's wallet out.

"Hey!" The man yelled at the boy.

The boy laughed before drawing a cutlass with his other hand and motioning it threateningly towards the man. The man a face, growled, and after a short feint jab from the boy's sword, took off.

Uma smiled. "Well done," she said as she approached.

The boy looked over. He stowed his cutlass, smiled and combed his hair with his hand. "Well hello there Lassy," he said finally.

"What's your name?" Uma asked.

"Harry, Harry Hook."

Uma chucked. "Well I guess that would make you Captain Hook's son, wouldn't it?"

"Aye, you be correct," Harry replied. "And who might you be?"

"Uma," Uma replied. "Daughter of Ursela. Ruler of the Seas."

Harry laughed. "Ruler of the Seas?"

Uma's face darkened. "Well, once we get off this damn island."

"Aye, I see," Harry replied.

"Anyway, I'm a Captain and I need a crew…looks like you're…descent at what you do," Uma said, stepping up to Harry. "You want in?"

Harry laughed again. "You want me to be in your crew? Ok, except Missy, I be the Captain." He raised his hook. "I take orders from me-self and me-self only!"

Uma smiled and laughed. Before Harry could react, she grabbed his cutlass, and drew it. In one swift motion she then smacked Harry's left hand with the flat side of the blade. His hook flew from his hand and landed several feet away, rolled, and finally came to a stop against the alleyway wall. As Harry looked from his hook, back to Uma, he saw the point of the cutlass inches from his nose.

"Like I said," Uma laughed. "I'm the Captain."

Knowing he had lost, Harry took a step back and bowed. Despite the fact that she had just beaten him, he was impressed. He then looked at Uma again. He looked at her again. He couldn't help but smile again at the way the alley's dim light reflected off her eyes, and the smile that formed across her face. Feelings for her began to grow within him…he was hooked. "Aye, I'll gladly be your first mate Captain."

Uma's smile grew. "We'll be the most feared pirates on the sea! But first I need to teach you a few things."

"Aye," Harry agreed.

In time that followed, Uma taught Harry everything she knew about the sea and being a pirate. She took what he had already learned from his guardian, Mr. Smee, and built on it, creating a formidable first mate for her crew. During that time, the bond between them continued to grow until the two became inseparable.

* * *

After several hours, Killian, Jay, Carlos and Dude met back up. Seeing that Harry wasn't with Jay and Killian, Carlos figured they couldn't find him either.

"I take it you two didn't fare much better," Killian said with a tone of frustration when he saw Harry wasn't with Carlos and Dude.

"Nothing," Carlos said with a sigh. "We asked everyone we could find. Nothing."

Jay looked over at Killian. "He's gotta be here somewhere," he said. "We'll find him."

"Aye," Killian replied.

Suddenly Dude looked up and began to sniff.

"Dude?" Carlos asked. "What is it?"

"I recognize..." Dude began. He jumped out of Carlos' arms. "This way! Follow me!"

Jay and Carlos looked at Killian. "Come on!" Carlos said. With that, Dude took off down between a couple buildings. Jay, Carlos and Killian all bolted after him.

* * *

"Well done Mal," Maleficent said as she watched her daughter effortlessly form another green fireball in her hand. Mal flung the fireball at a nearby tree. Upon impact the tree ignited and completely burst into flames. "Now undo it."

"As you wish Mother," Mal said. She waved her hand again and the fire instantly disappeared and the tree was completely undamaged as if nothing had happened.

"Now, do it again…except this time, all of them."

Mal rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She sent three fireballs at the three trees across from her in rapid succession. She smiled as all three burned. With another wave from her hand, the flames disappeared from all three trees. Like before, as soon as the flames disappeared, all three trees stood completely undamaged.

Suddenly there was a sound like rushing wind as a cloud of pink smoke appeared on the opposite side of the clearing near the trees Mal had practiced on. Maleficent and Mal both stood motionless, except both shifted their eyes in the direction of the cloud.

"Daughter of Aurora," Maleficent said with disgust as the disappearing smoke revealed Audrey and Uma.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The mirror flashed again. Once again it showed Mal and Maleficent and zoomed out to their location. A second later, the mirror returned to showing Evie her reflection. She briefly stared at the stunned face looking back at her before she looked at her mother, Emma and Belle again. "I have to help her," Evie said.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "You're not going anywhere near her," she said in a "that's final" tone. "It's too dangerous."

"WHAT? NO!" Evie exclaimed. "She's my best friend!"

Before Regina or Emma could respond, Belle suddenly flashed purple for a brief second before slowly collapsing to the floor.

"Belle!" Emma said, shocked. She ran behind the counter. "Belle?" She cradled Belle in her arms.

"What happened?" Regina asked. Her and Evie followed Emma around the counter. When they got on the other side they saw Emma had Belle cradled in her arms.

Emma looked up. "She's ok, she's asleep." A thoughtful look covered her face as she tried to figure out who could have cast a spell to make her fall asleep.

"Asleep?" Evie asked, her eyes full of curiosity and suspicion. "How?"

"I put her to sleep," a voice said.

Evie, Emma, and Regina all looked over to see Mr. Gold appear. He took a step forward. "I simply don't want her to hear what I'm about to say," Mr. Gold continued with a small smile. He then looked at Evie. "Your mother's right Deary, you're not going anywhere near Mal."

Evie's eyes twisted into a look of rage. She clenched her teeth and formed the coldest glare she could before sending it Mr. Gold's way. "Shows what you know! Both of you! Mal is my best friend and I've got to help her!"

Mr. Gold chuckled softly. "Again Deary, you're not going anywhere near her." He then looked from Evie to Regina to Emma and back to Evie. "Young Mal has some business to finish for me. In fact though, you should be thanking me, because by the time she's done, your little squid and pink princess problem will be solved forever." Evie stared at him, a shocked look completely covering her face.

Emma now glared at Mr. Gold. "Wait, what do you mean business for you?"

"I guess there's no harm in telling you Savior, since there's nothing you three can do to stop me," Mr. Gold continued in an arrogant voice. "I simply gave Mal the 'push' if you will to do what needs to be done. I also gave her the tools she needs to get revenge for her poor, stoned sister." Mr. Gold's smile grew showing his crooked teeth. _And the more I talk, the more I delay them, giving Mal time to complete my little task without any petty interference._ He continued to himself.

Evie looked stunned for a second before clenching her fists. Her glare towards Mr. Gold intensified.

"But why? What do you get out of it?" Regina asked.

"Quite simple Deary," Mr. Gold said. With that his dagger appeared in his hand. "I've found a loop hole. With Mal's assistance, very soon, I'll no longer be tied to this. But, I'll remain the most powerful being who has ever lived. I'll have all the perks of being the Dark One and at the same time, none of the limits." Mr. Gold twisted the dagger around in front of the three of them. It looked slightly different from the last time Emma or Regina had seen it. The dagger had a soft blue aura and the word "Rumpelstiltskin" that was written across it almost seemed to vibrate. Mr. Gold smiled again before waving his hand a second time, causing the dagger to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I-I still don't understand," Evie said.

"I can see your mother never took the time to explain the rules of the Dark One to you," Mr. Gold looked at Evie. "Such a shame, but I suppose Mal can do that soon enough. When she gets her revenge the spell will be complete. You should be proud though, not many villains can say they are the Dark One's best friend." He pretended to look thoughtful for a second. "If there can even be such a thing."

"And how does her defeating Audrey release you from the dagger?" Regina asked. "I thought the only way to do that was to kill you."

"Formerly, but thanks to this little loop hole, that is no longer the case."

"I don't get it," Emma said. "We've defeated a bunch of monsters with your help, yet you're still the Dark One."

"It's quite simple," Mr. Gold continued. "And it's all thanks to who Mal's father is."

Evie's eyes widened. "Hades," she and Emma both mouthed at the same time.

Regina looked back and forth. "Wait Hades?! Hades is that girl's father…and Maleficent's her mother. Talk about a hot date…"

Evie couldn't help but chuckle. She quickly regained her composure. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. "Besides you're wrong! Mal would never kill anyone!"

Mr. Gold softly shook his head. "Hades controls a collection of powerful magical objects, known as embers," Mr. Gold explained. "In order for this spell to work I needed someone of comparable power and darkness…your friend Mal that is. When I agreed to save _your_ friend's life from _your_ mother's curse…ironic twist of fate there…Hades gave me an ember in return." His emphasis about Evie's mother drew a cold glare from Regina. Mr. Gold then looked straight at Evie again. "Sadly you're quite mistaken my dear. You see, in a manner of speaking, I've known your best friend longer than you and possibly better than you ever will. While you may have seen her anger, you've never seen her true darkness…especially now that she's lost everything. With the ember's power, Mal's darkness and power, and her unknowing killing her love along with Audrey and Uma, my spell will be complete…the final ingredient being an extremely dark act against an innocent. Once that act is complete, the ember will transfer my ties to the dagger to her."

"Wait, Ben _is _alive? How? And how would Mal defeating Audrey affect Ben?" Evie asked. She looked at Mr. Gold again as she racked her brain for an answer.

"That Deary, is because little Audrey and Mal's precious true love are tied together," Mr. Gold quipped. Evie's mouth dropped. "After she cast the curse with that boy's heart, she developed...cold feet, if you will. In her desperation to save him, I showed her how to divide her heart. She gave him half of her own heart, saving his life for the time being."

"Just like my parents," Emma said in a quiet voice.

"That's right Deary," Mr. Gold smiled. "Then you also know, if one dies the other will too."

Emma finally pieced everything together. "Because they share a heart, if Mal kills Audrey to get revenge…"

"Then Ben, wherever he is…Ben will die too…" Evie finished in a soft voice. She looked down at her hands then back at Mr. Gold. Hatred blazed in her eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" Evie suddenly yelled at Mr. Gold. "THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG! YOU WANTED AUDREY TO CAST THE CURSE! YOU WANTED HER TO DESTROY AURADON! ALL SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR STUPID POWER!" She lunged towards Mr. Gold but Emma and Regina reacted fast enough to stop her. Tears began to stream out of Evie's eyes as she fought against Emma's and Regina's grip. "YOU TURNED MAL EVIL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Finally she stopped struggling as she broke down crying.

"Not exactly Deary," Mr. Gold replied in a calm voice. "An opportunity appeared, one that I simply took advantage of. I'll tell you this though, your friend Mal is more important than you know."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Emma said in a defiant voice as narrowed her eyes. As she and Regina both tried to comfort Evie, Emma shot Mr. Gold a look that said she would make good on her words.

Mr. Gold chuckled again. "Oh I already have. Again though, you all should be thanking me, especially you." He motioned to Regina. "It might turn out that Mal will help you too."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "And how's that?"

_She hasn't figured it out yet…it's because of Mal and her friends the precedent that villains can't get happy endings here is now broken. Regina can have one now. And thanks to the steps I've put in place, when the Savior betrays her new friends to stop Mal's evil it'll set her down the dark path I need. With that betrayal her blood will be able to energize the Author's ink to write me the ending I deserve. _Mr. Gold's smile grew. "I think I've said enough for today."

"We'll stop him," Regina whispered softly to her daughter. Through her tears, Evie nodded slightly.

"No you won't," Mr. Gold replied in a dull voice. "All three of you are going to wait here while Mal does what she does best."

Suddenly Mr. Gold grasped at his chest. He began breathing very heavily as he stumbled back. He grabbed a nearby display for support. He cried out as his heart became completely enveloped in pain.

"Wh-wh-what's happening?" Evie asked, completely lost.

Regina's mouth twisted into the evil smile she was so well known for. "It's his heart my dear…" she said in a soft, confident tone to Evie. She then walked over to Mr. Gold. "Looks like you're right, my little imp…Mal is very special. Your sad, little attempt to play her and mess with my daughter pushed your fragile little heart over the edge. Who would have thought it was my daughter and her best friend that brought the Dark One down?"

"Laugh while you can Deary," Mr. Gold spat back. "Remember, once she becomes the Dark One, I'll be the only one who can stop her. Without me, she'll destroy all of you." Mr. Gold then motioned at Evie. "Even you!"

Regina opened her mouth to say something but Evie beat her to it. Evie's eyes narrowed, she spoke in a voice completely coated in venom. "We'll see about that!" She got up and walked by Mr. Gold. "Just don't die on me before I get back from saving my friend! I want to see the look on your face when you find out you failed!"

"Let's go," Emma said.

* * *

_Flashback_

Mal walked down a dark alleyway, Evie at her side. "Did you see the look on her face?" Mal laughed. "Looks like Shrimpy will finally live up to her name…or at least smell like it!"

Evie laughed. "That place is going to smell like shrimp forever!"

Unknown to either of them, a pair of bright blue eyes watched the two girls as they continued to laugh and joke at Uma's expense. The eyes belonged to a man with a face covered in stubble, and blue hair worn straight up. He had a leather jacket with the words "Soul Stealer" on the back and black fingerless gloves on each hand. It was Hades. "I can't believe how big she's gotten," Hades muttered softly under his breath. "My daughter…my girl…"

Ever since Rumpelstiltskin had brought Mal to the Isle, Hades had kept a close eye on her. Mal never knew it though. In times like these, it took everything Hades had to stay away and not introduce himself to his daughter.

"Remember what I told you Deary," Rumpelstiltskin would almost seem to say in his mind. "If you want her to grow powerful and reach her full potential, leave her alone."

"Yea I know," Hades muttered in a grim, frustrated tone to the voice in his head. He shook his head before chuckling softly. "To think I can hear that imp here…I must be going crazy." He then turned his attention back to his daughter. Like so many times before, he would continue to watch over her, with Mal being none the wiser.

"Hey M," Evie said suddenly.

"What's up E?"

"I- I was wondering," Evie began, trying to find the words.

"What is it?" Mal replied. "Spit it out E."

"Well, I was wondering," Evie continued. "I know Maleficent is your mother…who's your father?"

Mal laughed. "Father…I don't have one."

Evie made a face. "Come on, everyone has a father."

"Yea?" Mal scoffed. "Who's yours?"

Evie opened her mouth to speak. "I-I don't know. I know I had one at some point…obviously. I have no idea who it is though."

Mal made a "well there you go" motion with her hands. She quickly walked away as if trying to escape the awkward topic.

Hades made a soft sigh of frustration at Mal's demeanor. "Me," he said to himself. "You're the daughter of the Lord of the Underworld!" He silently moved to hear more of their conversation, all the while remaining completely out of sight.

"Come on M," Evie said, stepping in front of Mal. "I know you know who it is."

"Who what is?" Mal asked sarcastically. "Drop it E."

Evie sighed. "You can trust me."

"Not gonna let this go are you?" Mal's voice was filled with frustration. "Fine…but if I tell you, you must promise you won't tell anyone! He doesn't exist, got it?"

"Ok, I promise," Evie answered.

_He doesn't exist_, the words rang in Hades mind. A look of shock and sadness coated his eyes as he waited for his daughter to answer this other girl's question.

Mal sighed deeply. "Fine, my father is Hades."

Evie made a face. "Hades…as in the underworld…the three headed dog and all that?"

Mal nodded.

"Mal that's awesome! Why do you want to keep that a secret? You're the daughter of the Mistress of All Evil and the Lord of the Underworld! That like makes you, villain royalty."

Mal scoffed. "Ha, he's a loser, nothing more. He abandoned my mother and me when I was a baby. I've never even seen him. Forget him, he's as worthless as they come."

His daughter's words stung Hades' ears and pierced right through him. "Mal," Hades said. "I didn't have a choice…" He watched, almost helplessly as his daughter made several more jokes at his expense, and drilled the point home to Evie about how lousy of a father he was. Unable to take anymore, Hades slammed his fist against a wall.

Both girls heard this and perked their attention up.

"M, what was that?"

"I don't know," Mal replied. Her and Evie shifted into fighting poses and turned back to back. They both scanned the alleyway and ledges above it, waiting for an attack to come.

But it never did.

Finally the two girls lowered their guard and continued their walk.

Despite his anger at his daughter's words, Hades knew she was right. He watched them walk over a nearby bridge before turning to head back to his lair.

* * *

"Well hi there Mal, and…was it Mistress of Evil?" Audrey said as the smoke cleared. For the next few seconds, her, Uma and Mal stared at each other. The moonlight overhead reflected the hatred in each of the girls' eyes.

Mal's mouth shifted into a small smile. "Audrey and Shrimpy…quite the goose egg you got there Audrey. You know it actually helps your look, I only want to puke slightly more at the sight of you...didn't think that was possible," she snickered. "Compliments of my sister?"

"That's right," Audrey replied, her look darkening. "Right before she begged me to spare her pathetic life!"

Mal just laughed softly as she turned to face Audrey and Uma and took a few steps forward. She briefly glanced back at her mother before looking at them again. "It was foolish to come here," Mal said. "But hey, makes it easier for me. This way I don't need to find you two to put an end to your existence. I hope you two have enjoyed the night, since it will be your last one in this world!"

Audrey made a sarcastic face. "Oh we'll see about that," Audrey said with a laugh.

"Confident aren't you Princess," Uma sneered. "All you can do is talk a big game. Your mommy here to save you from me again?"

Maleficent chuckled. "You two imbeciles need not worry about me. My daughter can easily handle the both of you."

Audrey laughed. "All the better! This way, you can watch her die!"

"You know," Mal replied. "Your mother, Sleeping Beauty, should have named you 'Dreaming Ugly.' That'd be a bit more fitting. Don't you agree Shrimpy?"

Uma growled but then laughed. "You know, I just can't wrap my head around what Ben saw in you."

Mal chuckled evilly. "With your goldfish brain, it's amazing you can find your way out of a paper bag! And you, 'Daughter of Aurora' still living in dreamland like your mother to think you can beat me. I promise you both, you won't get lucky again."

"Enough talk," Audrey snapped, her impatience growing.

"For once I agree with you," Mal answered with a tone of pure evil and venom. Small sparks of green energy jumped around her eyes. With that she formed a ball of green fire in her hand. Her smile grew as she flung it at Audrey and Uma.

The two girls' eyes widened as they quickly dove out of the way. The fire ball hit the tree behind them, causing it to erupt into green flames.

"Since when can she do that?" Uma muttered in a disgusted voice. She looked over in amazement as the tree behind her was incinerated by the fire.

Audrey's face held a similar look, but she quickly regained her composure. "Nice fireworks show Mal," Audrey answered. She then formed her right hand into a fist. "Your sister loved this, I'm sure you will too!" She waved her hand at Mal while spreading her fingers, sending a bolt of pink energy directly at her.

Just before it hit, Mal put her hand infront of her chest. She was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke. Unknown to Audrey and Uma, she held her father's ember with her thumb behind her fingers. The bolt hit her hand and was quickly absorbed by the ember.

Audrey smiled in triumph. A second later her face contorted into rage at what she saw…Mal. Mal stood there with a face of pure arrogance as she then took her hand again and swept the smoke away. Her smile widened, further infuriating Audrey and Uma.

Audrey glared at Uma. "How did she do that?"

"Don't get testy with me Princess," Uma replied. "This was your plan!"

Maleficent spoke up. "Like I said, my daughter can beat you two in her sleep. Such a shame you can't live up to your name Daughter of Aurora. And you, daughter of the Sea Witch, pathetic. Although what else should I expect from someone who's mother could only talk to fish?"

"It doesn't matter," Audrey answered. She then turned to Uma. "Use it now!"

* * *

**A/N: Will Mal become the next Dark One? ****Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ****It was a fun to start bringing together the web Rumple's been spinning throughout the story. What happens to Rumple ties back into OUAT season 4 and builds off the comments to him in Chapter 6, more with that coming soon! I don't own OUAT or Descendants. If anything's confusing feel free to ask. Please read and review, thank you to everyone that has!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

A figure ran through the forests of Auradon. Over its shaggy, dirty, brown fur was ripped blue clothing with gold trim. Its torn trousers were ripped off at the knees. Sprouting from the top of figure's head were two small horns. Sharp canine teeth extended from either side of its mouth.

The figure's brown eyes scanned the path ahead of it as it let out a loud roar. It didn't know where it was going; only that it had to keep going. It only stopped to sleep and drink. Besides that, it kept moving as fast as it could on an aimless, endless track over and over.

* * *

"You and Mommy should run Princess," Uma smirked. She then reached into her seashell necklace and pulled out a black ball. Inside the black ball appeared to be a bunch of bright white specks of light spinning around a central core. Audrey then twisted her hand and a small golden box appeared within it. The box was engraved with small Greek letters and had an Ancient Greek design around the top and bottom."Thanks to Rumpelstiltskin, your end is now!"

Maleficent took a step, her eyes focusing on the item in Uma's hand before shifting to the box in Audrey's hand and back to her daughter. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, both items looked vaguely familiar. "Don't be overconfident Mal," Maleficent muttered softly to herself. She over the next few seconds, she studied the ball and box, trying to identify them. Maleficent's eyes shifted and widened when she recognized the ball. _The Orb of Cerberus…that's what that imp meant. There's no way those two could possibly be powerful enough to activate it though!_ Try as she might however, Maleficent couldn't identify the box. She then shot Mal a look, warning her daughter to use caution. "Stop talking and finish this now!"

Mal laughed softly, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh Uma, always so confident," she sneered as she examined her nails. "And you say I talk big? You try, but you'll always be smelly, slimy Shrimpy. Don't tell me I actually have something to be afraid of for once in my life?"

Uma's eyes narrowed as she clenched her teeth with rage. Her eyes looked at Mal with a glare of pure hatred. "You're going to regret that Princess!" She said softly. "In a matter of seconds you'll wish you'd never been born!"

Mal laughed loudly, green sparks jumping around her eyes as she shifted them towards Audrey. "And you, Audrey, working with Shrimpy. The dynamic…no I think the Pathetic Duo suits you two best. And you say I should be afraid?"

"Oh you better be!" Audrey retorted. She looked over at Uma as a smile of evil crossed her face.

"Please," Mal sighed with a roll of her eyes. She twirled her hands again, forming a large, green fireball in each of them.

"Say 'goodbye' Princess!" Uma yelled. With that, her necklace began to glow brightly. A similar golden aura formed around the ball in her hand.

At the same time, several waves of pink magical energy formed around the box in Audrey's hand. She and Uma both yelled an incantation in unison as Audrey ripped off the lid off the gold box and slammed it on top of the orb.

"Mal…" Mal heard her mother say as a loud, low frequency boom filled her ears. In the milliseconds that followed, she saw the box fly out of Audrey's hand and land with the opening facing up at Audrey's feet. Next a brilliant, lightning quick wave of white light shot out from the orb in Uma's hand followed by a black curtain of darkness that swirled around the four of them. The darkness was covered in specs of light that seemed to spin faster and faster around Audrey, Uma, Mal and Maleficent. It was as if they were inside a giant tornado of darkness

The wind from the tornado blasted the fireballs from Mal's hands and sucked them into the wall of darkness where they quickly fizzled out. "What?" Mal said breathlessly as she then felt the wind from the tornado of darkness pulling at her. Mal dug her feet in, and braced herself for what seemed to be a futile effort to resist the every strengthening vacuum-like force on her body. Her hair blew in front of her face as the wind continued to tug on her. Soon the air around her was moving so fast it became nearly impossible for Mal to see anything save the spiraling, white light speckled wall of black.

Maleficent put her arms up to shield herself. Re-opening her eyes slightly, she could see Audrey and Uma. Both stood opposite her and her daughter, completely unaffected by the tornado that surrounded them all. Looks of satisfaction covered both of their faces. Maleficent felt the air pulling at her as it picked up speed. Suddenly she began to slide with the air current as the pull grew stronger and stronger. Waves of darkness flew in front of her, blocking her view of her daughter. "No! MAL!" Maleficent yelled as speckled darkness filled her vision and she was pulled into the spinning wall around them.

* * *

_Flashback:_

As Hades turned, something inside him decided that despite his daughter's resentment towards him, he wanted to stay near her just a bit longer. After hearing more snickers and remarks at his expense from Mal and subsequent laughter from her friend, Hades finally decided it was time to go.

Suddenly a scream turned his attention back to the girls. Although screams were common on the Isle, this one was different. He then heard a strained yell. He recognized the second voice instantly…it was his daughter. It came from a bridge a little further up ahead from where he was. A bridge that crossed the Isle's deepest gorge…and a gorge that contained a raging river that eventually spilled into the ocean.

"I got you E!" Mal cried out in a strained voice. "Just hang on!" She held on tightly to her best friend's hand and arm.

"Ok!" Evie replied. She looked down at the rushing water below her. Her feet dangled helplessly, kicking at the air. She knew if Mal lost her grip she was a goner.

Mal braced herself. "This bridge has been here forever," she said in a sarcastic voice. "And leave it to you to step on the one bad board!"

"My bad!" Evie called back. "Just pull me up!" She flexed her muscles to try to help Mal draw her body back up far enough that her other hand could reach the bridge. Once she got a grip with her other hand also, she'd be able to pull herself back up onto the bridge on her own.

"I'm trying!" Mal strained as she used all her strength to pull Evie up. "I told you to stop eating seconds!"

Evie's other hand flailed as it closer to the broken board she had fallen through. For a second it seemed like she was there as her fingers felt the wooden surface underneath them. Evie's eyes grew wide as a second after this cruel illusion, her hand slipped and she fell back down. She fell with such force she almost managed to pull Mal through the hole too.

Both girls screamed.

Luckily, Mal was able to brace her legs enough that she regained her balance, but now her entire upper body was through broken board. If she didn't do something fast, she could fall just as easily as Evie.

Evie looked up at Mal with clenched teeth, straining and holding on for dear life. Along with her fear for her own life, she saw the danger Mal was in now. She looked down at the raging water below her.

"Don't look down Stupid!" Mal said. She was starting to slip. She squeezed her eyes shut as used all of her strength to pull herself and Evie up.

Suddenly Mal felt something pulling on her from the back of her jacket. Her efforts became much easier and she moved further and further back up onto the bridge. Finally whatever was pulling her up had moved her back up far enough through the hole she was able to position herself so she wasn't in danger of falling in anymore. As quickly as the help came though, it vanished. Mal didn't need it anymore though. Evie was also up high enough now that she was able to grab the broken board with both hands. With another minimal effort from both her and Mal, Evie was safely back the bridge.

"Whew…" Evie said as both she and Mal caught their breath. "That…was…a…close one!"

"Yea…you almost got me killed! And you messed up my new jacket!" Mal snapped. Her face softened. She was relieved that her best friend was safe. "You ok E?"

Evie nodded. "I think so. You saved my life."

Mal nodded. "I had to. Things would get boring if I had to be rotten to the core by myself!"

Evie chuckled. "Who helped us?" She asked.

Mal shrugged. "No idea." The two girls looked around, as far as they could see they were the only ones anywhere near the bridge. After another look around, the two girls carefully crossed the bridge and went home.

Hades watched the two girls from behind a nearby wall. "That's my girl," he said to himself.

"That was a close one Deary," Hades could almost seem to hear Rumpelstiltskin say in his mind.

Hades chuckled as he shrugged the voice off. With a small smile, he returned to his lair.

* * *

Mal strained as she looked from side to side. She dug her feet in as hard as she could. Suddenly, a blue light caught her attention. Looking down, Mal saw the light was coming from the ember in her hand. Her legs, hand and the ember all shared a similar blue glow.

"Mal…"

"Huh what?" Mal asked in a stunned voice as she looked from side to side. It felt like time had slowed to a stop.

"Mal…" the voice repeated.

Mal thought for a second, she knew that voice. It was like a faint memory. An unsure look fell over her face. "Dad? How?"

"Mal," the voice repeated a third time. Mal looked at the ember, the source of the voice…it was Hades. "It's me, I only have a short time. I was able to form a temporary connection to the ember to talk to you."

Mal stared at the ember, stunned. "Dad what's going on?" Mal asked suddenly. "What was that?"

"The Orb of Cerberus," Hades' voice said. "A powerful magical object I created with the darkness of the underworld. It summons a vortex so powerful not even light can escape it. Before the curse I used it to trap those souls in my domain deserving of such a punishment. Now they've used it to trap your mother."

Mal looked at the ember in shock before green sparks of rage began to fill her eyes.

"It needs extremely powerful dark magic to activate it though."

Mal's eyes widened as she looked at the ember again. "How could Audrey and Uma activate it? Are they really that powerful?"

"Not without help. The box she used is known as the Tomb of Kronos," Hades explained. "Only with the help of Kronos' power, were they able activate it."

"Kronos?"

"My father and your grandfather," Hades continued. "I, with a little help from my brothers, defeated him a long time ago. His powers are trapped within that box, however, activating the orb took most of his power. They'll need to regenerate before his power can be summoned again. Lucky for you, as my daughter, the Orb's power won't affect you. The ember will further see to that. Also as a matter of fact you can even use the ember to disperse Orb's power and trap it within the Tomb."

_So that's why this thing didn't affect me! _Mal thought to herself. She was fine, but what about her mother? "How do I get Mom back?" Mal asked. "If this orb thing is so powerful…"

"The ember," Hades repeated. "The Orb is powerful, but the ember is stronger. The ember can heh, you'll like this, return the powers from that girl to the staff stone. And hey, once you're done here you can change your sister back too."

The blue glow from the ember mixed with the green from Mal's eyes as her face again twisted into smile, causing frightening shadows to form on her face. "Time to finish this!"

"That's…my…girl," Hades said as his voice faded away.

Mal motioned the ember in her hand, causing waves of blue and green light to form. A second later she shot the waves into the vortex around her.

"See ya later," Uma said, a wide smile of satisfaction crossing her face.

"Ah, the feeling of victory," Audrey gloated as she closed her eyes and basked in the whirl wind around them.

"Nice working with you Princess."

Suddenly the looks on Audrey's and Uma's faces were replaced with ones of shock as the tornado of darkness was blasted away by wave after wave of blue and green light. The lights flashed brilliantly as they mixed with the spiraling darkness before forcing it into the Tomb of Kronos. The whole time, both of the girls raised their arms to protect their faces from the ever brightening lights. When they lowered their arms, the looks of shock both had intensified before becoming looks of anger.

"WHAT?" Audrey yelled. "HOW? HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?"

"Surprised?" Mal answered in a voice of arrogance. "The Ember of Hades…quite useful…and now that you two have also taken my mother from me, YOU'RE GOING TO SEE JUST HOW USEFUL IT IS!" With that Mal reared back and flung the hand that held the ember forward, sending a bolt of blue energy straight at Uma.

Uma cried out in pain as the energy coursed through her and flung her through the air. A half second later she yelled again as she slammed into a nearby tree. Uma then slid down the trunk and landed hard on the ground. Her eyes held a dazed look; her body slumped against the tree roots.

Audrey looked from Mal to Uma and back. She clenched her teeth as she started to take a step back.

"Ah ah ah," Mal sneered. "Not so fast!" She waved her hand, immobilizing Audrey. Mal then twirled her other hand, causing the stone from the scepter to appear. She smiled. Although Audrey was completely frozen, Mal could pick up on her fear. She reveled in it. "You two should have killed me when you had the chance. You learned water was my weakness and yet you still couldn't finish me…too bad for you. Now I think you have something that belongs to me!" Mal released the immobilization spell as she held the scepter stone above her head and pointed the ember at Audrey.

Audrey screamed as wave after wave of green and pink light erupted from her body and shot directly into the scepter stone. Along with all of her power and magic, she felt her very strength being drained. Through the haze of pain, she saw Mal…the smug look on her enemy's face made her absolutely sick. A moment later, the last of Audrey's powers left her and she collapsed on the spot, breathing heavily.

Mal smiled as she tossed the scepter stone up and down a few times. "Well that's that. Now those are back where they belong," she snickered.

Audrey lifted her hand up and looked at her palm. She concentrated as hard as she could but nothing happened. Shock filled Audrey's eyes as she continued to catch her breath. "Laugh while you can Mal!" Audrey spat with the most venomous voice she could muster.

"Get up," Mal said. She motioned with her hand, lifting Audrey into the air before slamming her against a tree. She then magically lifted Audrey into the air again and slammed her into the ground, causing Audrey to cry out in pain.

Audrey looked back at the trees before looking at Mal again.

"You want to run?" Mal asked. She laughed as green fireballs formed in her hands which she then flung at the trees behind Audrey. "My mother blocked your father's path with thorns…and here I am, blocking yours with fire. That's what you call irony." With that, Mal magically flung Audrey back so she was surrounded on three sides by green fire. A second later she formed another fireball in her hand.

Audrey looked at Mal. Blood slowly began to seep out of Audrey's mouth as well as the cut on her forehead. "You gonna kill me Mal?" She laughed as she continued to breathe heavily. She could barely move.

Mal smiled evilly, the ball of green fire she held in her hand glowed fiercely. "You got that right," she replied, her grin growing wider.

"You could do that," Audrey said, continuing to laugh. "But if you kill me, you'll never see your precious prince again!"

Mal's look darkened, but then she smiled again. Her eyes burned fiercely as they glowed bright green. "We'll see."

"MAL! STOP! MAL PLEASE STOP!"

Mal's smile intensified as the desperate plea reached her ears. She prepared to fling the fireball forward. In a matter of seconds, she would have her revenge.

* * *

**** What's going to happen? ****

**A/N: In Ancient Greek mythology, Kronos is the father of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. I don't own anything from any myth. I don't own Descendants or Once Upon a Time.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

_Flashback:_

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!"

Four year old Mal woke with a start. She looked around for the next few seconds, completely confused. In the following moments more yelling reached her ears. There were two voices, and from what she could tell, they were very angry. She recognized one of the voices, it was a female voice.

"Heh, Hades…Lord of the Underworld," the female voice said. "And yet, you can't even care for a child!"

Mal walked over to the window and looked out. Vertical bars and broken glass kept her from falling out. Looking down, she saw two people. One had spiky blue hair that pointed straight up. The other wore purple and black robes, had two horns on top of her head, and held a scepter with a green orb in her left hand.

"Mommy?" Mal whispered quietly as she continued to watch the two fight. "What's going on? Why's Mommy yelling at that man?"

"Heh, what's wrong 'Mistress?'" The male voice retorted as he made air quotes. "Can't handle taking care of a little girl? Oh wait, nevermind…it was a little girl get the best of you, wasn't it? Oh yea, that baby you cursed, how'd that work out for you again? Oh wait, never mind that wasn't even you. You're just a knock-off, no wonder this is so hard for you."

"Enough! How dare you speak to me that way!"

The man smiled before his face twisted to one of rage. "I am a god, oh and get this, YOU'RE A LIZARD!" The man yelled causing his hair to glow blue. "Just wait 'Mistress', once Rumpelstiltskin lifts the protection spell around this forsaken spit of land it'll be back to fly soup for you!"

Mal's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as fear flooded her. She gasped, threw her hands over her face, and quickly ducked down behind the windowsill. "Get away from my Mommy!" She cried at the top of her lungs.

It was silent for a moment.

Mal slowly uncovered her eyes. She twisted and slowly peaked over the windowsill. Things were different. The man was gone. She then saw 'her mother' look up at her with a face of pure anger. Mal gasped again when she was 'her mother' eyes glowing bright green. As fear once again flooded Mal, she ducked back down, jumped onto her bed, and hid under the covers.

Mal wrapped her arms around her knees and shook with fear.

"MAAALLLL! MAL! Where's Mommy's evil little nugget?"

Mal slowly lowered the covers.

"MAL! Oh, there you are."

"M-mommy, w-who was the mean man? Why were you yelling?"

The Isle Maleficent scoffed before she walked over and sat on the end of Mal's bed. "Just a worthless meanie. Did he scare you?"

Mal slowly nodded.

"Well," Isle Maleficant said as she quickly stood back up. "That just means we need to toughen you up!" She yelled. "I can't believe it! You're the daughter of the Mistress of All Evil! It's time you started acting like it!" She stared at Mal with glowing green eyes.

Mal looked back at Isle Maleficent. Her eyes glistened, her lower lip trembling. Tears began to flow uncontrollably as Mal cried harder and harder.

"Ugh! Such an irritating noise!" Isle Maleficent exclaimed as she threw her hands over her ears. She growled and stormed for the door. "AND STOP THAT!" She yelled back, slamming Mal's door behind her.

The memory of that night quickly faded from Mal's memory, only living on in the furthest recesses of her subconscious. Additionally, Isle Maleficent never spoke of it again. As Mal grew older, she would eventually learn that her father was Hades, and that according to 'her mother' he was never around. Isle Maleficent also made it clear to Mal that he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Why does Dad never want to see me?" Mal asked one day.

"Why do you care Mal?" Isle Maleficent asked. "It's about you and me, well, about me, and total domination! You don't need a father."

"I-I-know, but-"

"SILENCE! I said you don't need him!"

* * *

"Dude! Wait up!" Carlos yelled.

"For a little guy he sure is fast," Jay quipped. Carlos smirked.

"Hurry up!" Dude called back. "This way!" He ran around a harbor side building and towards a pier. Carlos, Jay, and Killian all followed him as he weaved down several more streets.

Killian stopped, recognizing the direction Dude was heading in. "The Jolly Roger," he muttered, looking over to his side. "But we searched there…" He looked over a building at the top of his ship's mast. Suddenly Dude made another turn down another pier. "What?" As Killian rounded the corner, he saw a small row boat sitting near the end with a lantern in it. Under its light he saw two young men that looked to be around Jay's age. One looked to have blond hair and a silly grin on his face. The other had a serious look on his face, dark hair, and held a hook on his left hand.

"Yea that's them all right," Jay said, he, Carlos and Dude all stopping at the beginning of the pier.

"So what do you think that box was?" The group heard one of the two of them say.

Carlos recognized the voice. "That's Gil," he said. Jay nodded in agreement.

Killian looked at him.

Jay then motioned towards the row boat. "And that's Harry standing next to him. He's your son."

Killian stood motionless for moment.

"You ready for this Killian?" Carlos asked.

"You can do it Killian!" Dude said, wagging his tail.

"Well at least I got the dog's encouragement," Killian said with a small chuckle. Dude nodded, his tail moved faster and faster. Killian took a deep breath and motioned to Jay and Carlos. With that, the group began to make their way towards Harry and Gil.

"Hey Harry, what do you think that box does?" Gil repeated.

"I told ye," Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. "Don't ask questions. Uma will tell us when she wants us to know and naught before."

"So you didn't-"

Harry put his hand up, telling Gil to be quiet. "Someone's coming," he said. He and Gil both looked over towards the pier. Both of them stepped out of the rowboat onto the dock and turned to face the people walking towards them.

"Uh looks like 3 somebodies are coming over," Gil said. He saw two boys about his age approaching. One of them had white hair with black roots and wore an outfit that consisted of white, black, and red. The other had long dark hair and wore a gold and maroon leather coat and pants. Behind them was a man dressed in all black with a hook where his left hand should have been. "Oh hey, aren't those two of the ones Uma told us about?"

"It looks that way," Harry replied. "But who be the third? Must be their friend."

"Hey! He's got a hook just like you!" Gil said with excitement. A second later his face fell. "But his is attached…hey do you think that's Captain Hook? Except he doesn't have a curly perm. Wait, isn't Captain Hook your dad?"

"Don't be…" Harry began. After another glance, a look of uncertainty crossed his face. He quickly pulled his necklace up and opened the locket. _What…_ the man in the picture the locket contained looked just like the man with his two enemies. _It must be a trick, _Harry continued to reason within his mind. _Some sort of spell or something._

"Harry?"

"Aye that looks like Captain Hook all right," Harry replied softly. "Uma warned us about those two and their leader, remember? Must be a trick…well we be smarter than that!" A look of seriousness and determination crossed his face as he turned to face the approaching group.

"Hey Harry, hey Gil," Carlos said. He and Jay took a few more cautious steps towards Harry and Gil.

"So ye must be Mal's lackeys," Harry said.

Jay and Carlos both rolled their eyes. "I take it Uma's filled you in," Carlos said with a sigh.

"Except we're the good guys," Dude added.

"No way!" Gil exclaimed. "Dude! The dog can talk!"

Carlos rolled his eyes again. "What else would you expect from Uma," he said to Jay. "Look guys, this isn't the time." He then looked at Harry and motioned to Killian. "Harry, I bet Uma didn't tell you your father is here. This is Killian, Captain Hook, your father."

"Harry," Killian said softly under his breath. He looked at his son's eyes. There was no doubt about it; this young man was his son.

"Captain Hook?" Harry said, pretending to be shocked. "Ha, nice try. Uma warned us about you lot. Low of ya to try to use my dad to get me though!"

"Dude, it's the truth!" Jay snapped.

"He's your dad!" Dude added. "And I can't lie!"

"Literally," Carlos quipped.

"Sure he be!" Harry prepared to draw his cutlass. "Prove it!"

Killian smiled slightly, pride swelling within him. Harry was suspicious, just like he would be. _He's smart, Smee did a good job raising him. Maybe a small demonstration of my leadership style will convince him I'm his father._ "It's ok lads," Killian said, looking over at Harry. His look darkened to one he would use when he needed to speak sternly to his crew. "My son is right. He needs proof, I wouldn't believe it at a glance either. Now boy, you listen to me! Like it or not I'm your father. It's just too bad Smee didn't teach you some damn respect!"

Gil looked back and forth between Killian and Harry. The commanding look on Killian's face began to began to scare him. "Uh Harry…maybe they're telling the truth," Gil said, as he gave Killian's hook a quick look before he looked back at Harry.

"Smee?" Harry said. _How would he know about Mr. Smee? Uma told me Mr. Smee looked out for me well being cause me dad was never around…Mal wouldn't know about that I don't think…how would he know about Smee if this were a trick?_

Killian softened his look slightly, he could see his son was starting to come around. "Aye, Mr. Smee, my first mate on the Jolly Roger."

"If you be my dad," Harry continued. "Where were ya while I was younger? Why weren't you on the Isle?"

"A bloody demon named Pan stole my memory of you," Killian said. His look softened further as he took a breath.

"Peter Pan?"

"Aye," Killian continued. "Except trust me lad, he's no hero."

"The good guy's the bad guy here?" Carlos whispered to Jay.

Killian faced them. "You lot best be glad you'll never have to deal with him!" Carlos and Jay each made a face, taken aback that Killian had heard them.

Killian turned to face Harry again. "And to answer your second question…I'm Captain Hook! Do you think I'm the most feared pirate on the sea for naught? I'm too smart to get trapped on some bloody island!"

Harry took a shaky step back. If this was a trick, it was a very good one. He looked down at the locket that hung around his neck. He didn't need to open though. The spitting image of the man within it was standing across from him. Although his memory only consisted of what Uma had explained to him…he couldn't shake the feeling that this man was who he said he was. Were they telling the truth? And if they were…why would Mal's friends want to re-unite him with his father?

"Harry?" Gil asked, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

Harry looked at Gil then to Jay and Carlos, and finally at Killian again. He took a small step forward.

Killian could see the confusion and uncertainty on Harry's face. He also took a cautious step forward. A moment later, father and son embraced each other in a hug, re-united at last.

Carlos, Jay and Gil all looked on. Although Harry was their enemy, Carlos and Jay couldn't help but smile and feel happy for him. The moment was short lived however as a low boom caught everyone's attention.

"Uma," Gil said, looking up. Gil, Carlos, and Jay all scanned the sky. A short bit later, the group saw green and blue flashes on the horizon.

At the same time, Jay and Carlos both felt their phones go off. A look of concern fell over Jay's face as he read the message. "It's Evie," he said. Carlos nodded, worry written all over his face as well. "Killian we gotta go, our friends need our help."

* * *

Emma parked her car near a trail that led to Maleficent's location. She and Regina both leapt out of the car.

"Evie!" Regina said as she climbed out. "Stay here!"

"NO!" Evie yelled. Before Regina was able to magic her door locks, Evie jumped out of the car.

"I said-"

"She'll listen to me!" Evie exclaimed. She looked at her mother with pleading, glistening eyes. "Please Mom! Please trust me!"

Regina looked at Evie, then to Emma and back to Evie.

"Regina," Emma said. "She's right. She might be able to talk Mal out of this."

Regina made a face. "Fine," she said as she looked straight into Evie's eyes. "But if I say so, you get out of there. Understand?"

Evie nodded.

"Let's go," Emma said. With that the three of them made their way down the trail. "Stay down," Emma continued as they got close.

Regina stayed close to Evie, watching her daughter with her full attention. If needed, she would be ready to pull Evie back and send her somewhere safe. Normally Regina wouldn't put up with such defiance, but inside she couldn't help but smile about how much Evie was like her. The girl was definitely persistent, and clearly was not going to be told what to do. Regina then looked over at Emma as she followed Evie over a fallen tree. Suddenly, bright green light caught hers, Evie's, and Emma's attention. "Looks like we're in the right place," Regina said.

Finally she, Evie, and Emma were able to see a clearing up ahead at the edge of the forest.

"There's Mal," Emma said. "Where's Maleficent?" She scanned the clearing.

"I don't know," Regina said, just as stunned. "Emma look!" Regina pointed to a girl that looked to be knocked out against a tree. The girl was slumped over the tree roots and wasn't moving.

"I'm on it," Emma answered. She began making her way towards the girl.

Regina turned her attention back to Evie, who was now way ahead of her. She moved forward as fast as she could.

"Mal," Evie said breathlessly as she made her way towards the clearing. "Just hold on." Her eyes then grew wide at what she saw next. On the opposite side of the clearing, she saw Uma lying unconscious on some tree roots. A second later, she watched as Mal magically lifted Audrey in the air and slammed her onto the ground. "No, Mal…no," Evie continued softly to herself.

Evie gasped as she watched Mal surround Audrey with green flames and flung her near them. Visions from Evie's nightmare haunted her mind and hit her full force. Mal then conjured more green fireballs and was poised to send them right at Audrey. She would kill Audrey for sure. "I have to save her!" Evie cried as she made her way forward as fast as she could. Everything was at stake. Evie knew if she failed, Ben would die along with Audrey. Plus, not only would Evie lose her best friend forever, but Mal would become the incarnation of darkness.

"MAL! STOP! MAL PLEASE STOP!" Evie cried at the top of her lungs. She ran through the rest of the trees to the edge of the clearing. Audrey and the fire were to her left when she reached the clearing and luckily for Evie, the flames hadn't spread to her location just yet.

"Oh hi there Evie," Mal said. She shifted her eyes over to Evie but continued to face Audrey. "You're just in time to watch me put an end to our problem once and for all."

Audrey looked over also. Her eyes quickly moved back and forth between Evie and Mal.

"Mal," Evie reasoned with pleading eyes. She took a slow step forward. "Don't do this. You won. You don't need to kill her! This isn't you."

Mal took a step towards Audrey and laughed. "I think you spent too much time with the heroes Evie. She cursed Auradon. She kidnapped you. Look what she did to my sister, and now my mother. All magic comes with a price, and it's time for Audrey to pay that price with her life! You're right, I may not need to kill her…but here's the thing…_I want to kill her!_ Then we can go find Ben."

Audrey read the look on Evie's face. _Perfect, the perfect distraction for me to get out of here,_ she thought to herself. "So Evie, you didn't tell Mal? Your best friend?"

Mal scoffed, looking from Evie back to Audrey.

"Mal," Evie began. "Mal I…" Her voice broke. _How do I explain everything to her while she's like this?_ Evie thought desperately.

"Evie?"

Audrey smiled. "That would be a 'no,' you didn't tell her our little secret."

* * *

**Will Evie be able to save her friend?** **Hey everyone sorry it's been awhile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Emma ducked down and moved quickly through the forest. She looked over and saw Mal talking to Evie. _Good, Evie, keep talking,_ Emma thought. She came up on Uma. "Hey," Emma said softly as she gently shook Uma's shoulders.

"Huh what?" Uma groaned. Her eyes rolled, then she looked up at Emma. "Who-who are you?"

"My name's Emma," Emma said. "Come on, we need to move fast."

"Emma? The Savior?" Uma replied, still half-dazed. "M-Mal, she's…"

"Come on," Emma repeated softly. She helped Uma to her feet and put Uma's arm over her shoulders. Supporting Uma the whole way, she helped her back over towards Regina. "Regina!"

Regina looked over. "How is she?"

"A little banged up," Emma answered. "But she'll live."

"I'm fine!" Uma snapped.

"You must be Uma," Emma replied.

Uma looked at her slightly stunned. "That's my name. How'd you know that?"

"My daughter told us," Regina answered. She shot a glare at Uma. "The one you and Audrey kidnapped. Now you're going to tell us what's going on."

"See for yourself! Mal's out of control!"

Regina looked over. She sensed something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but knew Evie was going to need her help. "Can you handle this?" Regina asked. "I'm going to help my daughter."

Emma nodded. With that, Regina left and made her way towards Evie.

Emma turned her attention back to Uma. She looked directly into Uma's eyes. "How can we stop her?"

"You can't," Uma replied through clenched teeth. The words stung her to say and made her sick to her stomach. Mal had beaten her again and nearly killed her. Uma knew at this point she didn't stand a chance against Mal. The knowledge of Mal being more powerful than her ripped at her inner being.

"Uma, there has to be a way," Emma pleaded. "Please help us."

"Why would I do that?"

Emma's face twisted as anger began to grow within her. "Because I've about had enough of you two disrupting this town!" she said. She lifted Uma by her collar. "Now tell me! What do we have to do?"

Uma looked at Emma for a moment, and then she got an idea. She reached for a sheath on her leg. "Here," Uma said. She pulled out a cutlass shaped knife and handed it to Emma.

Emma looked at the knife. A black, sticky liquid coated the bottom portion of the blade. She recognized the liquid instantly: Dreamshade.

* * *

Mal read the look on Evie's face. She knew Evie better than anyone. There was something Evie wasn't telling her. Mal's face darkened as she narrowed her eyes into a piercing glare. "Evie, what's going on?" She asked in a demanding voice. "What do you know about Ben? Where is he?"

"Be quiet!" Evie shot at Audrey along with a cold glare before turning back to Mal. "Look I-I wanted to tell you," Evie began, her eyes pleading with her best friend. "But-"

"Tell me what?" Mal clenched her teeth, impatience within her growing.

Audrey smiled now. She slowly struggled to her feet, swaying as she attempted to stand. "So she didn't tell you," Audrey repeated. She narrowed her eyes as a small grin crossed her face. "You were right Mal, all magic comes with a price, including the Dark Curse. And here's the thing, Evie knew what that price was and she couldn't be bothered to tell you."

"Evie, what's she talking about?" Mal asked in a dangerous tone. She kept the fireball in her right hand pointed at Audrey as she turned to face Evie.

"Mal-"

Audrey snickered. "Too late Evie," Audrey said in a confident tone, realizing she was once again beginning to get the upper hand. She looked at Mal again. "It was Ben, he was the price of the curse. Thanks to your precious prince, the price of the curse was paid and here we are. She knows how much you loved him and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell you. Just can't trust anyone these days, can you Mal?"

"Mal, Mal please listen to me," Evie said moving her hands in motion to plead with Mal to calm down and stop. "I-I wasn't sure and I didn't know how to tell you. I was trying to protect you. You were dealing with so much; I didn't want to hurt you more. I was going to tell you, I swear! Please believe me!"

Mal looked at Evie, her eyes flashed green as they formed into a dangerous glare. Feelings of shock, anger and pain all quickly began to form and grow within Mal, feeding the darkness within her. She remembered the night Evie comforted her outside Maleficent's house. _Did Evie lie to me just to calm me down?_ Mal thought, anger now surging through her. "You knew? You knew she used Ben and you didn't tell me? And now…now you're trying to protect her? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!?"

"Mal please listen to me!" Evie begged. "Please let me explain! Don't kill her! You don't understand! If-"

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Mal yelled, cutting Evie off. "You're just like your fake mother! Jealous of everyone who is better than you! All those times I saved your pathetic life! And I nearly got myself killed trying to save you again here! And for what? So you could keep a secret like that from me? So you could protect my enemy? You were my best friend. You were my sister…and YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"No! Mal! I didn't betray you!"

With every word the darkness within Mal grew stronger and stronger. Feelings of perceived betrayal fueled her anger which in turn continued to fuel her inner darkness. It became an endless cycle. "HOW COULD YOU EVIE? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT AUDREY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Mal's eyes glowed bright green. She waved her left hand, suspending the fireball over it in mid air before pointing her hand at Evie.

"No Mal…"

Guilt ripped through Evie's insides. Mal's tone and words burned into her. Why didn't she tell Mal about Ben? Why couldn't she just spit it out? She then thought back to what Mr. Gold had said, _"Sadly you're quite mistaken my dear. You see, in a manner of speaking, I've known your best friend longer than you and possibly better than you ever will. While you may have seen her anger, you've never seen her true darkness."_ Like Mal's venomous tone, Mr. Gold's words stung in her mind and tore through her very being.

A second later Evie felt her body leave the ground. An invisible force was lifting her. Her feet kicked helplessly at the air, searching for ground. Her face held a stunned look, her mouth was open. Evie looked down at Mal, her eyes begging her best friend to listen to her. "Mal…please…Ben…is…"

"I KNOW! HE'S GONE!" Mal yelled, cutting Evie off again. Blinded by her ever growing rage, she threw the other fireball, forming a wall of flames behind Evie.

Regina finally made it to the edge of the clearing. She looked through the flames. Shock fell over her face as she helplessly watched Mal move her daughter through the air. _No Evie! Hold on!_ Worry grew within her, but it was quickly replaced with the anger and rage she was so well known for. "I knew it! She's just like her sister," she said as her eyes narrowed into a look of rage. A fireball formed in her hand which she then flung at the green flames, blasting a huge hole in them. She then waved her arms to the side, clearing the remaining flames.

"Let my daughter go!" Regina commanded. She stepped into the clearing

Mal shifted her eyes. The fireball that she had suspended flew forward and formed another wall of flames between Regina and her daughter. A second later, Regina blasted those flames out of her way too.

"The Evil Queen," Mal sneered. With that she grabbed the ember and motioned with her hand, immobilizing Regina.

Audrey looked back and forth watching the scene unfold in front of her. Although she didn't have much strength, it looked like Mal was distracted and that this was her chance. She struggled and stumbled back before ducking into the forest. "I made it," she said with a sigh of relief. Or so she thought.

Mal glanced over. "I don't think so Audrey," Mal snickered. With that, she dropped Evie and pointed her hand at Audrey. She magically grabbed Audrey, pulled her through the air, and flung her into the ground back in the clearing. "Your parents may have escaped my mother, but you won't escape me! It's time for you to die!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"See how it's done my little street rat?" Jafar asked. He twisted his hand to reveal a gold trinket he had just snatched off someone passing by them. He smiled slightly and handed the trinket to a boy next to him. "Now it's your turn Jay."

"Wow," Jay said in awe as a smile crossed his face. He examined the trinket before shoving it into his pocket.

"Remember the eye is quicker than the hand. Now go!"

Jay nodded. He moved through the crowd, scanning everyone he passed for an easy score. A moment later, he found his target. An older woman with a satchel approached him. Without his victim noticing, Jay quickly reached into the satchel and snatched its contents. As he quickly walked away, a triumphant look crossed his face.

"One jump ahead of the lawman," Jay whispered to himself. He chuckled softly. As he passed by another stand, he noticed the owner was occupied with chasing a group of kids away. Jay smiled; he slipped a small statue of a parrot into his pocket without the owner ever being the wiser. He headed back towards his house. Looking down he checked his pockets again as he walked forward.

_WHACK!_

Jay stumbled and fell back. Rubbing his head, Jay looked up. He saw a boy slightly younger than him opposite him. The boy had a face of pain and also rubbed his head. The boy had white hair with black roots and wore a black, white and red outfit.

"Ugh, Carlos," Jay said, rolling eyes. "What are you doing here?" He stood back up.

"Looking for you," Carlos replied as if it was obvious. "Where you been?"

"Learning how to get rich from my dad," Jay smirked. "Check these out." He showed Carlos all the items he stole throughout the day.

"Wow, nice!" Carlos replied, amazement in his eyes.

Jay nodded as he put the items back into his pocket.

"Let me try," Carlos said, smiling. Jay also smirked as he made an after you motion. He went up ahead and hid behind a pole. He smiled as he saw two boys who looked to be about Jay's age approaching. One had blond hair and was dressed like a woodsman. The other had short dark hair and was dressed like a pirate. Around his neck was a necklace with a gold locket.

"Perfect," Carlos said under his breath. He reached up to snatch the necklace from the boy with dark hair.

With lightning quick reflexes, the boy twisted and shoved Carlos back. Carlos flew several feet before landing on his back. He grunted on impact. "What you be trying boy?" The dark haired boy roared. The blond boy next to him laughed.

"N-nothing," Carlos replied. He looked up at them as he scurried back.

"Yea ya better run!" The boy said as he took a stomping step forward. "No one steals from Harry Hook!"

"H-Harry Hook?" Carlos asked. "As in Captain Hook's son?"

"AYE!"

"Yea you better watch yourself," the blond boy added. "Not smart to try to steal from the son of the most feared pirate in history."

"And you are?" Carlos asked, getting to his feet.

"Gil," the blond boy answered. "Son of Gaston!" He smirked as he stepped towards Carlos also.

"Hey! Lay off him!"

Carlos briefly looked back. "Jay."

Harry and Gil looked over and watched Jay walk up. "Jay," Harry said. "You must be the wretch of Jafar."

Jay's eyes narrowed. "Got that right fish bait. So how about you go scrape some barnacles." He stepped in front of Carlos.

The four of them stared at each other for the next few seconds, trying to get the other group to back down. "Consider ye-self warned!" Harry said finally, pointing at Carlos. He then motioned to Gil and the two headed in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," Carlos muttered to Jay.

Jay smirked as he slapped Carlos on the back. "Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, Bro."

* * *

Killian, Harry, Gil, Jay, Carlos, and Dude made their way back down the pier. Killian took the time to explain to Harry and Gil the details of what was going on. Harry and Gil quickly realized there were a few details about Mal that Uma had neglected to mention. "Looks like things didn't work out as Uma thought," Gil said. "Where are they?"

"I don't know for sure," Killian replied. He motioned towards where the green and blue lights came from. "Somewhere over there I'd wager."

"That narrows it down," Gil replied, drawing a look from Killian. The group headed back towards the town.

Suddenly two police cars drove up to the group. David hopped out of the first one, Snow from the second. "Emma messaged us," David said. "She found Mal and Maleficent."

"Evie did too," Carlos said. "Sounded like trouble. Do you know where they are?"

David nodded. "Get in," he said.

* * *

Evie cried out as she hit the ground hard. Despite her attempt to brace herself, the impact knocked the wind out of her. She coughed several times, her eyes clenched in pain. Using a fair amount of her strength, Evie slowly got to her feet and looked back. "Mal," Evie whispered under her breath. "Please snap out of it. This isn't you! I promise I won't let you become evil! I'll save you and Ben this time…somehow."

Evie slowly began to make her way over towards Mal. "Now Audrey! The last thing you will see is your worst nightmare!" Evie heard Mal say to Audrey. A second later Mal was surrounded by purple smoke. Evie gasped. She knew what this meant.

The purple smoke also caught Emma's attention. "Stay here!" She commanded Uma.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Like I have a choice?" She knew she was still too hurt to move and was in no condition to try to escape, at least not yet.

Emma made a face. She then turned and headed towards the purple cloud of smoke. A moment later the smoke cleared. Where Mal had been was now a huge dragon. Emma looked on with stunned eyes. The dragon flapped its wings sending a rush of air through the forest. Emma was knocked off her feet and fell against a sharp tree branch. She cried out in pain as the branch sliced through her arm. A trail of blood began to seep out. A moment later, she composed herself and continued to make her way forward.

The edge of the air rush also knocked Evie off her feet. Pain filled her as she once again hit the ground. She groaned with agony. _I can't give up! Ben's counting on me! Auradon's counting on me! Mal's counting on me! I have to stay strong!_ Evie thought with determination. She rolled over and got to her feet. Looking over, she saw Audrey on the ground at Mal's feet. There was a look of complete terror on Audrey's face; she was completely helpless. After a roar of triumph, Mal opened her mouth again as she prepared to finish Audrey off.

"Mal!" Evie cried out as she put herself between Mal and Audrey just in time. She put her arms out in a protective fashion over Audrey. Through wide eyes, Evie saw a huge formation of green fire swirling in Mal's mouth and throat. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Emma heard Evie's cries and looked on with wide eyes. To the one side, she saw Regina completely immobilized. To the other, she saw that Mal looked like she was about to kill both Audrey and Evie. Emma's face darkened. "Regina, you were right." She looked at the knife, she knew what the poison was capable of but at this point she didn't care. "It's the only way. I can't let her become the next dark one! I have to put a stop to this now!" With that, she flung the knife at Mal with all her might. As she did so, several drops of blood fell from her arm to the grass below.

Suddenly, Evie saw what looked to be a knife fly by her at Mal. The knife hit Mal's shoulder blade and fell to the ground. Quickly glancing back, Evie saw Emma with an injured arm extended.

Evie looked at Mal again. Mal shook, caught herself, and shot the stream of fire intended for Audrey into the sky. She seemed otherwise unaffected by the knife. She looked back down, roared, and shook her head as if to tell Evie to get out of her way.

Evie picked up on this. A look of determination crossed her face. "IF YOU KILL AUDREY YOU WILL KILL BEN!" Evie yelled. Her eyes glistened. "HE'S ALIVE! SHE SAVED HIM! AUDREY GAVE HIM HALF HER HEART TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE MAL! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" A moment later, tears began to stream out of her eyes.

Mal roared her response.

"SHE WAS A PAWN! THIS WAS ALL RUMPELSTILTSKIN'S DOING!" Evie continued. Her voice softened. "If you kill her, you'll darken your heart too! It's what he wants! You'll become a slave of darkness! I won't let that happen to you! I won't let you become a true villain. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! YOU'RE MY SISTER MAL! LET ME HELP YOU!" Her tears flowed uncontrollably now.

Mal looked down at Evie. The look in the dragon's eyes softened. Evie knew she was finally getting through to her best friend. "Please Mal," Evie continued to beg. "Please! You're my best friend! You're my sister! You're not evil! You're good! You're a hero Mal! You're not evil!"

Suddenly, a purple cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Mal was standing there in human form again. "Evie," Mal said. She had a look of shock on her face. She faced Evie, her eyes were no longer cold and cruel. They now held a soft, caring look of regret. Evie had done it, she had broken through Mal's darkness.

Breathless, Evie rushed forward and hugged her best friend. "Mal!" Evie cried. "Mal! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Evie, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," Mal said. "All I could think of was revenge."

"I'll be mad at you later," Evie said, smiling as she embraced Mal. Tears of happiness now streamed down her face. "I'm just glad you're back!"

Mal nodded. She waved her hand again, releasing the immobilization spell on Regina.

"AH!" Mal yelled suddenly. She let go of Evie and reached for a cut on her back just below her shoulder. Mal screamed again. She clenched her teeth as her eyes twisted in pain. She began to sway.

"MAL!" Evie exclaimed. "What's wrong?" She saw Mal reach for the cut again as her knees began to buckle. Shock and fear covered Evie's face as she helped Mal to the ground. Mal was clearly weakening fast and Evie had no idea why. Evie then saw Emma and Regina approaching quickly. "What's happening? What's wrong with her?"

* * *

**A/N: If the first part of this with Audrey, Evie, and Mal is confusing, it builds off a small detail in Chapter 4. Several other small details from previous chapters are built on also. Can you find them? We haven't seen much interaction between Jay and Carlos lately, so I tried to include some here. Towards the end of the chapter, multiple viewpoints occur simultaneously, if anything is confusing feel free to PM me or leave a question in a review. Emma's mentality towards the end is similar to another event in season 4 of OUAT where she would regret her actions shortly afterwards. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Emma stopped. "It's Dreamshade," she said breathlessly with wide eyes. At that moment, the realization of what she did to Mal and the risk she took hit her full force and began to take hold. She took in the sight of Mal dying in Evie's arms. Emma knew what Dreamshade was capable of and yet, she used it on Mal anyway. She knew she had let an impulse get the better of her judgment and it stabbed into her heart like a dagger.

"Dreamshade?" Evie asked desperately. Her eyes moved from Emma to her mother and back, pleading for answers. "What's that? What's it doing to Mal?"

"Killing her," Regina said. She took a breath before continuing. "Dreamshade is a deadly poison. She will die as soon as it reaches her heart."

Evie gasped, shaking her head slowly from side to side as if to say "No." Her mouth hung open in shock, her eyes the size of saucers.

Regina put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Although Regina had been ready to unleash her full wrath on Mal for endangering Evie, the sight in front of her changed that. She was irritated with Mal, no question there, and still saw her as a threat. Despite that, Regina could tell how much Evie cared about her friend. She also remembered Evie and Emma explaining how Mal put herself in danger to save Evie from Audrey and Uma. She realized that Emma had been right before, not her; the two girls were like sisters. On top of all that, Regina knew all too well how easy it was for Mal give into darkness and want revenge, no matter what the cost.

_She_ _doesn't deserve to die like this, _Regina thought. Regina took a step forward, examining Mal for a moment before looking at Emma again. "You used Dreamshade on her?"

"I thought she was about to barbecue your daughter and Audrey! And if she did, we'd have a much bigger problem now, wouldn't we?" Emma impulsively retorted. The moment the words left her, her guilt exploded within her. That wasn't her, that wasn't how she operated. Regina gave Emma a look that told Emma this was not the end of the conversation, but there were more important things to focus on right now. Emma quickly looked down at Evie. "Don't worry Evie," Emma said in a voice meant to calm both Evie and herself down.

"DON'T WORRY?" Evie snapped back in a sarcastic voice. "SHE'S DYING BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!"

Emma took a breath, looked at Regina, and then back at Evie. "My father was poisoned by Dreamshade awhile back. We have an elixir that will cure it. We'll get her out of here and get it to her. She'll be ok."

"She better be!" Evie replied.

"She will be, I promise," Emma answered. Next she looked over at Audrey. "So you're Audrey."

"That's right," Audrey said with labored breaths. She moved slowly. "Looks like Mal lost after all."

"Not exactly," Emma responded with a sharp voice.

"EMMA!"

"EVIE!"

Emma, Regina, and Evie all looked over to see Killian, David, Snow, Jay, Carlos, Dude, Harry and Gil rushing over.

Carlos and Jay both froze when they saw Mal cradled in Evie's arms. "E-Evie, what happened?" Carlos asked in a spooked voice. "Is she ok?"

Evie began to answer but her voice broke.

"She will be," Emma said. She looked at her father. "Dreamshade, I'll explain later."

A stunned look fell over Snow's face. "Dreamshade?" She repeated with wide eyes.

"We'll get her home and get her the elixir," David said in a confident, calming voice. He reached down and lifted Mal out of Evie's arms. "She'll be ok," he added, attempting to reassure Evie. Evie didn't answer, her eyes pled with David to hurry. David picked up on this. Nodding slightly, he left with Mal, followed by Snow.

Next Emma looked at Killian and Harry. "So you're Killian's son," she said to Harry. "I'm Emma."

"Harry," Harry replied, removing his hat and bowing.

"Where's the Sea Witch's daughter?" Killian asked, still on alert.

"Uma's over there," Emma answered, motioning towards the forest. "She's hurt though."

"What?" Harry asked. He looked at his father. Gil instinctively looked up too.

"I'm on it," Killian said, seeing another girl on ground nearby. "So I take it she's Audrey?"

"Yes," Emma answered, motioning towards Audrey. "I'll take care of this, go help Uma. Mal blasted her into a tree. I was able to get her to safety while Mal was distracted with Audrey. Uma's just inside the forest by those trees."

Killian nodded. "Come on you two," he said, motioning to his son and Gil.

Regina walked over to Audrey, an intense glare covered her face. She saw the fear in Audrey's eyes. "My daughter might have saved you from Mal, but now you get to deal with us," Regina sneered, shooting Audrey a piercing stare. "You know, you're lucky my daughter is friends with that boy who shares your heart because there's nothing stopping me from ripping yours out right now!"

Audrey's eyes widened. "H-h-how do you, or you for that matter know about that?" As she talked, she did her best to brace herself against her arm.

"Why don't you use your magic to help yourself?" Evie asked, curious as to why Audrey would continue to physically struggle and not simply use her powers.

"Because I don't have any left," Audrey spat. "Your darling friend stole all my powers."

"What? How?"

"Some ember from Hades and stone from Maleficent."

"There's still the matter of the curse," Emma said quickly, diverting the focus of the conversation. "There's only one way to break it. And now that your plan has failed Audrey, you're going to help us do that!"

Regina looked at Audrey and read her eyes. "She knows something," Regina said in a dark tone.

"Mom," Evie said. "She'll help. Won't you?" Evie looked at Audrey. Although she didn't say it, her look reminded Audrey that she owed Evie for saving her life.

Audrey returned Evie's look. She made a pout on her face that quickly turned to a look of struggle as she slowly tried to sit up again. She knew she had lost.

"Now, where is Ben?" Evie asked in a sharp tone.

Audrey took a breath. "Ben is in Auradon," she explained through several groans. It took all of her strength just to sit up without falling back down again. "I left him there to wander his broken kingdom alone for the rest of his life. Plus, I didn't want to chance his and Mal's love breaking my curse."

Evie's face darkened.

Audrey took another breath before continuing. "Uma can cross realms. She might be able to get you back to Auradon somehow to get Ben. Then he and Mal can try to break the curse. Here's the thing, he's transformed into a beast though, so he may not come quietly."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Ben go!" Mal yelled, coaxing Ben towards a huge drain pipe that led to their waiting getaway car.

"Let's go now!" Evie added, pulling Ben as she ran into the pipe. "Come on!"

Mal looked back. Uma and her pirate crew were closing in on her and her friends fast. Smirking devilishly, Mal got an idea. With hard kick, she pushed the wooden bridge that connected the pipe to a nearby dock into the water below. Her grin increased when she saw the look on Uma's face. There was no way Uma could reach her. Mal and her friends had done it; they rescued King Ben from Uma and her crew.

Uma formed a fake smile as if to say "nice move" to Mal that was quickly replaced with a look of pure rage. "What's my name? What's my name? WHAT'S MY NAME?" Uma called, raising her voice to a yell. She smacked Harry and pointed her cutlass in a threatening fashion towards Mal. "Say it now!"

"MAL!" Mal heard Ben call. Mal shot another boastful look at Uma before disappearing into the pipe.

"NO!" Uma yelled loudly with frustration. She was had been so close to getting what she wanted! How could Mal beat her yet again? "OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled. She stormed back down the dock.

"What, did that girl get the better of you again?"

Uma recognized the voice instantly. Looking to the side she saw Ursula, the Sea Witch, standing there with her arms crossed. Ursula smirked, sporting a look that told Uma she still had a long way to go before she would ever be as good as her. "NO! What do you want Mother?" Uma replied in a voice filled with anger.

Ursula chuckled softly. "That's not what it looked like from here," Ursula said. "Oh Uma, one day you'll be as crafty as me."

Uma growled. She was aggravated enough as it was, she didn't want or need any belittling from her mother on top of that. "I'll keep that in mind," Uma muttered under her breath. "Are you done?" She snapped.

"Not yet," Ursula replied. She laughed again. "This is the chance you were looking for, and you can't even see it my little urchin."

"And how's that?"

"Stupid girl," Ursula retorted. "Have you forgotten they need to open the barrier before they can escape back to Auradon? Stop thinking small, get yourself together, and wait for them by the bridge! Then, when they pass back through, you can follow them into Auradon! Ugh! I thought I raised you better than this."

Uma gawked at her mother, her mouth dropped. She refused to say "you're right," and the very thought of the words made her want to puke. "This better work!" Uma said finally.

"It won't if you stare at me all day," Ursula answered, rolling her eyes.

Uma scoffed and sped off to a broken bridge that faced Auradon. With a smile, Ursula followed and soon, they arrived. Smiling, the two of them hid behind the gate post.

"See my little guppy?" Ursula boasted in a triumphant voice. She pointed towards a limo racing for the bridge. "There they are. That thing they're driving won't fit down most streets. They need to take the long way here."

"Ursula, darling, what did you need!" A third voice said suddenly. "This better be good!"

Uma looked over, her eyes twisted with confusion and anger. She saw a woman wearing a heavy white fur coat, white and black hair, and evil looking eyes. _WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? _Uma thought angrily.

"We're getting off this island Cruella," Ursula spat.

Cruella smiled. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing I just happened to come across this then," she said. She held up a small brown leather book. The book had a gold dragon emblem on the front.

"Maleficent's spell book!" Uma said breathlessly, recognizing the book instantly. A second later a flash of yellow light drew her attention back to the bridge. The barrier had opened and a bridge magically appeared between the Isle and Auradon.

"MOVE!" Ursula commanded, shoving Uma. She quickly extended a tentacle, she grabbed Cruella, and pulled her through the barrier before leaping through herself.

Uma looked back and forth. Before her mother could do anything, Uma jumped through the barrier too. She smiled, she had done it! She was free! Her relief was short lived as a second later, she felt her mother push her into the sea. "What was that for?" Uma said angrily after landing in the water. She growled and tried to push herself back up but her mother held her down for a moment with her tentacles. Uma yelled and with an explosive kick, pushed herself back up onto the bridge. Looking over, she then saw her mother and Cruella, both of whom were also soaking wet, and climbed up opposite her. The three of them then watched the magical bridge fade away and the limo carrying Mal and her friends disappear into Auradon.

"WHY DID YOU THAT?" Uma yelled rage filling her. "AND WHY DID YOU HELP HER?" Not only did her mother just help the mother of her enemy, but as Uma saw it, her mother was going to leave her behind! Uma clenched her fists so hard she felt her nails digging into her palms. "AND WHY DID YOU HOLD ME UNDERWATER?"

Úrsula rolled her eyes.

"Stupid ungrateful retch!" Cruella said. "Did you want them to see you got out?"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Uma yelled.

"Ursula, dear, can you blast this water off us now?" Cruella asked, ignoring Uma.

"With pleasure," Ursula said, eager to use her magic again. A moment later, she waved a tentacle and all the water flew off the three of them, drying them all instantly. "Calm down Uma, you're dry now aren't you?"

"To the Enchanted Forest?" Cruella asked. Ursula smiled as she prepared to open a portal.

Uma's rage began to boil over. "WHY DID YOU HELP HER THROUGH?" Uma repeated. As she yelled, her necklace began to glow brightly. "SHE'S CARLOS' MOM! UGH I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!" As she yelled the necklace glowed brighter. At the same time, a vortex of water formed behind her mother and Cruella. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! GO SOMEWHERE WITHOUT MAGIC SO I'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Time seemed to slow down as golden light from her necklace merged and twisted with the water. A half second later, the vortex crashed into Ursula and Cruella, the force of the impact knocking Cruella and Ursula into the water. As Cruella fell, a metal key chain with the letters "NYC" dropped into the water just as Ursula's tentacle touched the surface.

Instantly, a black hole surrounded by green light formed in the water below. Golden light from Uma's necklace merged with the green light, causing it to spin faster and faster. Instead of water, Ursula and Cruella fell into the newly formed portal. As soon as they touched it, the two of them began to spin faster and faster. Green and gold light enveloped both of them and pulled them further and further down into the black hole. Through stunned eyes, Uma looked at their shocked faces. For a split second, Uma thought she saw sadness and regret in her mother's eyes. Finally, the portal, her mother, and Cruella all disappeared.

Uma slowly lifted up the seashell on her necklace as the golden light from it died. She stood motionless for a moment, completely overwhelmed. After a few deep breaths, she was finally able to regain her composure. "Mother?" She asked, taking a small shaky step towards the sea. She couldn't believe what she had done. "She's gone," Uma said softly. Next she looked and Auradon. She forgot about her mother as thoughts of revenge against Mal filled her head again. "Oh yea, I still have some unfinished business to take care of. And then-" She stopped suddenly. A small, brown leather book near her feet caught her attention. With an evil smile and laugh, Uma bent down and picked the book up.

* * *

"How is she?" Regina asked.

Killian looked over to see Evie, Regina, Emma, Carlos, Jay, Dude, and Audrey approaching. Emma held Audrey over her shoulder. "She's definitely the Sea Witch's daughter."

"I'm fine!" Uma snapped.

"Good," Regina answered. "Because now you are going do something for my daughter and me."

"Sorry 'your highness,' not happening," Uma chuckled. "I've already helped once, I don't do things twice."

Emma's face darkened. "You gave me a knife poisoned with Dreamshade. I hardly call that helping."

"Did it do it's job?" Uma asked in a bored tone. She read Emma's eyes. "I take it that it did."

Evie went to lunge for Uma but Regina held her back. Uma laughed.

"You've lost Uma," Emma said. "Look, I saved you from Mal didn't I? Help us break this curse. We can help you. We can give you a second chance here."

"I don't need your help," Uma said. "Just tell me, how is Mal?"

Evie clenched her teeth. "She's not going to die!"

Uma raised her eyebrows. "I guess they didn't explain how Dreamshade works to you."

"And no one told you that we have a cure for it here," Emma said, stepping in. "Now, Audrey said you can cross realms."

Uma examined her nails. "That's right I can."

"Good," Emma said. "So you're going to take us to Auradon to get Ben and bring him back here."

Uma looked at Audrey. "She listens about as well as you follow through with your plans, Princess."

"Uma, help us," Emma said. "You know it's the right thing to do."

"Let's try this," Regina said, rolling her eyes. She stepped towards Uma. "I don't negotiate with fish."

Emma stopped Regina. "Uma please help," Emma said. "If you don't willingly, she can rip your heart out and force you to. So you can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Well, I guess I can help," Uma said, her eyes hopping between Regina and Emma. "I'll take you to Auradon, or at least what's left of it."

"Good," Evie said, still clenching her teeth. A determined look fell over her as she faced Emma and Regina. "I'm going! I let Mal down once, I won't do it again."

Regina took a breath. "If what Audrey said was true, I'm going with you," she said. In the short time she had known her daughter though she knew there was no stopping her. She also wasn't going to let Evie go with Uma alone. Evie couldn't help but smile. Carlos and Jay looked on, both nodding their agreement.

"You're going?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a problem with that?" Regina retorted.

Killian didn't answer, he continued to hold a stunned look.

"That's what I thought."

"Just the thing is…I need to be near the water to open the portal," Uma said.

Killian, Emma and Regina looked at her. "She's right," Killian said. "Her mother can open portals underwater. If she can cross realms like her mother, she needs to be near the sea."

* * *

_Flashback:_

Ursula and Cruella slowly looked around. "Ugh, where are we now?" Cruella asked, trying to gain her bearings. The buildings around her looked somewhat like the city she knew, but they were different. They were taller and several were covered in bright colored lights and signs. The cars all around them looked futuristic compared to what she had known.

"No idea," Ursula responded. She tried using her powers over and over again to no avail. "But I can't use magic here…"

"A land without magic? Your daughter sent us to a land without magic?"

"Seems that way," Ursula replied in a frustrated voice. "Uma…" her voice faded off.

Suddenly there was a loud chorus of car horns, forcing both Ursula and Cruella threw their hands over their ears.

* * *

Emma, Evie, and Regina stood next Uma, staring at the water in front of them. "I'm going to need something from Auradon to get you there," Uma said to Evie. "And if you want to get back here, I'll need something for that too. Heh, this is much easier when it's just me going."

"Why's that?" Emma asked.

"When it's just me, I don't need items, I can simply cross worlds. Thanks for making this more complicated."

"Here," Evie said, sliding a ring off her finger and handing it to Uma. The ring had insignia from Auradon Prep on it. "Will that work?"

"This will do," Uma replied. She tossed the ring into the water.

"No funny business or you'll be a plate of squid scampi before you know what hit you!" Regina said with a tone of warning.

Uma made a face. A second later her necklace began to glow and she jumped into the water. The water around her swirled and spun faster and faster. Soon it formed a wide circular wall with green light around the top of the swirling water.

Evie looked down. Suddenly a look of distraction crossed her face. Both Emma and Regina knew why.

"Evie," Emma said. "Mal is going to be ok. I promise." Evie nodded with a look of distrust.

"You keep your mind on the mission," Regina said in a firm voice. "Understand?"

"Hey up there," Uma called. "You coming or not?"

"Let's go," Regina said. With that, she and Evie entered the portal.

Evie saw the world around her become a blur as it spun faster and faster. A second later she saw everything around her become engulfed in green light. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she felt herself start to spin faster and faster.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. Evie slowly opened her eyes. She took in the sight around her, recognizing the world she was in instantly. It was Auradon…she was home.

* * *

**For everyone who's read this chapter already, I went back and fixed it up some. ****I don't own Descendants or Once Upon a Time.**** Please read and review. Thank you to everyone that has!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Evie took a small step forward. She knew this land like the back of her hand…it was her home…yet at the same time, now that she was back in Auradon, it felt completely foreign to her. She looked around, taking in the scenery in front of her. Her face looked as if she was in a daze-like trance. As memories of Auradon flooded her, her mind turned to Mal and how she was doing. Evie hoped with everything she was that the elixir would cure Mal. Suddenly, Evie felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to look over; she knew it was her mother.

"Remember what I told you," Regina said in a firm voice, as if she could read Evie's mind. "Your friend will be fine. You keep your mind on what we're doing until we're back in Storybrooke."

"Speaking of that, what is your plan for finding Beasty-Boy?" Uma asked. "Just gonna wander around the forest until we bump into him?"

"And I thought my sister was mouthy," Regina muttered with disgust. She thought for a moment. "A Locator spell."

"A what?" Evie asked.

"A Locator spell," Regina repeated. She looked over at Evie. "It'll let us find him quickly. Do you have anything of his?"

Evie shook her head. "I don't, but I know where we can hopefully find something," she said. She then shot a look at Uma. "That is, unless the curse completely wiped out everything in Auradon."

"The Dark Curse is powerful," Regina explained, before Uma had a chance to speak. "But even a curse that powerful is not without its limits. When I cast the first one, some items remained behind in the Enchanted Forest. I'm sure it was the same with this one. Now, Evie, where can we find something of Ben's?"

Evie took a breath. "The castle is a short walk that way. Auradon Prep, our school, is close by. Just a little further in the same direction. If we're going to find anything of Ben's, that'd be the best place to look." She began walking in the direction she pointed in. "This way."

"You heard her," Regina said to Uma. "Let's go."

"I don't need to be told what to do!" Uma spat at Regina.

"Listen now and listen well," Regina retorted, stepping in front of Uma. "You and your little friend might think you're tough, but you're miles behind me. So I'll warn you now, don't make me do anything you'll regret."

Uma made a face but nodded her understanding. She didn't know Regina very well, but from what she had been told, and from what she had seen, she knew Regina would make good on her threats. After making a face, she followed Regina and Evie.

Evie led Regina and Uma out of the forest and towards Auradon Castle. As they neared the tree line, she got her first real look at the castle since the Dark Curse had sent them to Storybrooke. Her eyes were wide as the words left her. Everything was just as she remembered. It was as if they had never left. "How?" Evie said under her breath. "The curse…I saw it destroying everything…how is everything just fine?"

"It was the same way with the Enchanted Forest," Regina said as if once again she knew exactly what Evie was thinking. Evie looked at her.

"That is some curse," Uma said.

"Apparently," Evie replied in a voice of disgust. "Let's go. That was Ben's office there." She motioned with her hand and the group was again on their way.

Evie led them through the castle and up to Ben's office. As they entered the corridor that led to Ben's office, Regina stopped and stared at a nearby portrait. "Evie, this Ben…who are his parents?"

"Beast and Belle," Evie replied.

Regina slowly turned away from the portrait. "Belle?" She repeated. Evie nodded her response. Regina made a face of confusion. "That's not possible. Belle has been in Storybrooke. She was brought over with my curse. And there's no Prince Beast in Storybrooke."

Evie looked at her, her face twisted with confusion. "Queen Belle is Ben's mother," Evie said. "She-" Mid-sentence she fell silent as she noticed a brown leather book with a gold outline sitting on a nearby table.

Regina watched Evie and noticed the book also. "It looks just like Henry's," she said in a soft voice filled with amazement.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"And you will know the great evil by the crescent it bears," A young prince read aloud. He laughed as he moved the page he had just read back and forth. "This story gets me every time!" He laughed again.

After a few more chuckles, the prince got up and walked over to the window of his study. The study was located in the west wing of his hillside castle. The castle was white and was littered with various statues around its many balconies. Outside the castle a storm raged. Torrents of rain poured down. The rhythmic sound of the downpour was interrupted every few seconds with brilliant flashes of lightning followed closely by loud, booming thunder.

"Another lousy Fall night," the man said as he watched the rain impact the window. He walked to the table and picked up the book before returning to the window. A smile crossed his face. "Actually, it's a perfect night to see if this black fairy actually exists…by the crescent it bears…wow." A determined look crossed his face. He read the following pages out loud and yelled, "Black Fairy I summon thee! If you are so powerful, appear and let me see! Let the night sky tremble, as the dark stars shall fall. Awake Black Fairy, and heed my call!"

For the next few seconds, the prince smirked as he looked around. Nothing happened. He chuckled softly again as he turned, left his study, and headed through the castle. Suddenly there was a heavy knock at the castle door. The prince froze in his tracks. He turned towards the door, a look of confusion on his face. For a moment he just stared. "Must be time for bed," the prince said softly. He turned away.

The prince didn't get a single step before there was another heavy knock on the castle door. He turned, walked down the castle steps, headed for the door and opened it. When he did so, his eyes furrowed in anger at what he saw. Standing in front of him was an old woman dressed in black rags. "What do you want?" The prince asked in a voice filled with annoyance.

"Please sir, can you spare space to shelter an old woman from this cold and storm?" The old woman asked.

"Not here you filth," the prince coldly responded. "Now off with you!"

The old woman reached into her rags. "Please sir; it is such bitter cold in this storm. I haven't any money but in exchange for shelter I will give you a marvelous gift. This red rose is the most beautiful in all the realms."

"Heh, what need do I have for a flower?" The prince answered. His impatience with her was quickly growing. "Look at you! Why should I let such a haggard, filthy peasant into my beautiful castle? You're repulsive! Now go! Away with you!"

"Sir, please do not let my appearance fool you," the woman replied with teary eyes. "Where this rose shows beauty always, for some of us it is hidden."

"ENOUGH!" the prince yelled. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU OLD HAG! I DON'T WANT YOUR ROSE AND I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTH ON MY DOORSTEP A MOMENT LONGER! AWAY WITH YOU!"

To the prince's surprise, the old woman seemed to smile. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light that was so bright, the prince was forced to shield his eyes. When he lowered his arm, he couldn't believe what he saw. Where the old woman had been, now stood a young woman in a black dress. She had a stern look, yet smiled slightly, and long dark hair. Her beautiful, dark eyes were like cold, empty portals. "Well that was fun," the woman said with a chuckle. "Such rudeness, you summon me, yet turn me away because you believed I was an old hag?"

"W-w-what?" The prince stammered. "Forgive me…w-w-who are you?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," The woman said as her smile grew. "You play with magic you don't understand, and then behave like that when I appear. Your ignorance will cost you dearly, my sweet prince."

"I-I don't understand," the prince replied. His eyes widened in awe. "You're The Black Fairy?" He saw the woman smile at the mention of her name and don a look that made the prince stumble back in terror.

"That's right," The Black Fairy replied. "Now as punishment for your oversight, you will be doomed forever."

"No! Forgive me!"

The Black Fairy chuckled again. "It's too late for apologies." With that she waved her hand, covering the prince in black smoke. The prince cried out as heavy, shaggy brown fur grew out all over his body. Hideous fangs replaced his teeth as two horns sprouted from his head. His limbs were replaced with giant paws and sharp claws. When the smoke cleared, where the prince once stood was now a huge, scary beast.

The Black Fairy laughed and waved her hand again, sending a powerful wave of magic over the entire castle. She then turned back to the beast. "Now my prince, don't despair," she snickered. "For this rose is enchanted…in fact my son created it. It shall bloom for ten years. If you can love…though I don't see it, but, if you find true love before the last pedal falls, it will break the spell. If not, you, and everyone in this castle shall remain like this for eternity!" The beast roared at the fairy in front of him.

The Black Fairy then twisted the rose back and forth in her fingers. _Ah Rumple, _she thought as she brought the rose in front of her eyes. _You take after your mother so well…I'm sure you won't mind that I 'borrowed' this from you. Although I must say I am slightly disappointed that you didn't notice I switched roses before he hit the ground. No matter, more fun for me. I get to prolong his suffering for ten more years that should make you happy. _She reveled in the pain she had caused as she carelessly tossed the rose on the ground.

The beast stormed forwarded and attempted a futile swipe at her. The Black Fairy's smirk grew wider, "Such a temper. And you might want to do something about that breath of yours!" She laughed again.

"That's enough Fiona!" A voice said suddenly.

The Black Fairy looked up, recognizing the voice that had said her actual name. Her smile melted away as rage now covered her face. Standing across from her was another woman. She wore a light blue outfit with a dark pink bow. She held her wand outstretched towards Fiona.

"Fairy Godmother…" Fiona said, breathlessly. "Here to send me back to the Dark Realm? You can't stop me! My spell is complete!" She next turned to the beast. "I hope you enjoyed your last night as human!"

"That's right," Fairy Godmother replied. "It is you who will never know love, my marked, misguided pupil. Now it is time to send you back and to make sure you can never return here!" She waved her wand and shouted another incantation. A burst of white light erupted from Fairy Godmother's wand and encased Fiona.

"NO! NO!" Fiona screamed. "I will escape again! You'll see! I will be free again!" She cried out as the light grew brighter and brighter. A second later, she was gone.

Fairy Godmother shook her head in sadness. "Bippity Boppity, what a mess," Fairy Godmother said with a sigh. She then picked up the rose, turned to the prince, and a second later, transported him back to his study in the west wing. "Sadly, the Black Fairy is right, I cannot reverse her spell. I'm sorry," She continued after they arrived. With another sigh, she placed the rose on a nearby table.

The beast roared loudly with frustration. "There's nothing you can do?" He yelled.

Fairy Godmother approached him. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "But I can give you hope. And this," she waved her wand again and a beautiful, silver mirror with intricate engravings covering its handle and back appeared. She placed the mirror on a nearby table next to the rose. Next, Fairy Godmother created a glass case to protect the rose and placed it over top of it. "This mirror is enchanted. It will show you anything you ask of it. The glass dome will protect the rose as long as you don't remove it. Now it is time for me to go." She prepared to raise her wand again.

Just as Fairy Godmother was about to disappear, something else caught her attention. "She wouldn't," Fairy Godmother muttered softly. She took a closer look at the rose. "That vile creature…I can't believe she would do that to him! Fortunately, this is one item I can fix right now. But the shock of all this would surely be too much." With that, she pointed her wand at the rose again. A small, soft, white light drifted off the rose and onto her wand. A second later, she was gone.

Fairy Godmother reappeared behind a lodge in a town several miles away. The building had a lean-to type roof that hung off the back wall. With a small flick of her wand, the white light left the end of her wand and floated under the lean-to. A second later, the light flashed and turned into a man. He had a muscular build and had dark hair. He wore a red coat and a cape over his back. "Sir Gaston," Fairy Godmother said softly. "Hopefully now that you have been given a second chance here in Auradon, you will finally stop being so vain and will learn to help others."

* * *

"How's she doing?" Carlos asked David.

"Thankfully, we got her the elixir in time," David replied. "She should be ok." Snow nodded too.

"Should?" Jay asked.

David sighed. "It cured me, I don't see any reason why it shouldn't cure Mal too. But we'll know soon enough." He, Carlos, and Jay looked over at the opposite side of the room where Mal lay in a makeshift bed. From what they could tell, the elixir was working and she was sleeping now. Dude curled up by her and was also asleep. Jay and Carlos watched their friend as they tuned out the rest of David's explanation. Neither would be fully satisfied until they saw Mal had fully recovered.

A moment later Emma walked in. "They're on their way to Auradon," she said.

"Hopefully they get back soon," Carlos muttered, thinking about Evie now too.

Jay put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "They'll be fine. I mean, it is Evie, and she's teamed up with the real Evil Queen. Uma won't try anything."

Carlos nodded. "Thanks," he said.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Snow asked in a tone that told Emma it wasn't a question.

"S-sure," Emma replied. With that Snow got up and headed upstairs. Emma followed her and once they were in another room, Emma closed the door behind her. She looked into her mother's eyes, they held a look of disappointment and confusion. Unable to see that look in her mother's eyes directed at her, Emma looked away.

"Emma, what were you thinking?" Snow asked in a sharp tone. "Dreamshade? Really? She's a scared, confused teenager!"

"I-I," Emma began. "I wasn't."

"You definitely got that right! You know that's not how we do things!"

"It looked like she was about to kill both Evie and Audrey," Emma explained. "Don't you think I feel bad enough for betraying her and Evie's trust? I just acted. I had to, I wasn't going to let her kill them and become the next dark one. Mom, she's the daughter of Maleficent and Hades. Look how powerful she is now. If she did, there's no way we could ever stop her."

"Emma, I'm disappointed," Snow said, looking down.

Those words stung Emma worse anything she had felt before. "I know, I am too. First Cruella, now her, what's happening to me?"

* * *

"This might work," Uma said walking out of Ben's office. "I found this on his desk." She handed Evie a gold ring.

"That's his," Evie agreed. _Why of all things would that curse leave Ben's favorite ring here?_ She looked at Uma again, narrowing her eyes. "Is that the only thing of his you took out of that office?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simply put," Evie continued. "Why should I trust you? I know you're a pirate, why wouldn't you take advantage of such a chance to steal from him?"

"I got you here, didn't I?" Uma retorted. "I could have left you and Mommy Dearest in limbo between worlds, but guess what? I didn't."

Evie shook her head and walked up to her mother who was still examining and going through the book. "Here Mom, this was his. This should work." She said as she handed the ring to Regina. Regina waved her hand over it. The ring glowed and began to float through the air back down the hallway. "Come on, let's go," Evie said, turning and following the ring.

The three of them followed the ring out of the castle and into the woods nearby. As they approached the forest, it began to move faster. The three of them looked at each other as the ring led them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Keep a sharp eye out," Regina said.

Suddenly Uma cried out as a beast covered in tore blue and gold clothing crashed into her. The force of the impact caused her to fly several feet through the air before falling to the ground. The beast then picked her up and continued to run.

Evie thought back to what Audrey had said. "MOM!" She yelled. "MOM THAT'S BEN!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Isaac! What have you done?"

Isaac rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice of the Sorcerer's Apprentice. "Made a better story."

"You have manipulated the world! There already was a girl named Belle here!" The Sorcerer's Apprentice said before repeating himself. "What have you done?"

Isaac replied dully. "A symbolic beast is so boring. Belle should fall in love with an actual beast. Plus tying in the great evil of the Black Fairy? Please! My version of the story is much better. Beauty and the Beast…has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"You are abusing a great honor given to you!"

"Relax," Isaac said, rolling his eyes again. "The Belle you're worried about and Rumpelstiltskin live in the Enchanted Forest. This Belle lives in Auradon, different story."

"The Enchanted Forest and Auradon are in the same realm!"

Isaac sighed deeply before continuing with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "It's not like I created her, just modified a girl's name and what happens to her. And a few other things. Besides, you can't disagree that a name that means 'beauty' wouldn't be popular among parents to give to their kids."

"You changed the course of events to fit your agenda!" The Sorcerer's Apprentice responded angrily. "Your job is to record stories! Not manipulate and twist them for your own entertainment! Heed my warning! If you abuse this power again, there will be consequences!"

* * *

**A/N: Since Chapter 5 I have been trying to figure out how to fit Ben's parents into this story. We'll get to explore this some more in the next chapter too. I don't own Beauty and the Beast, Descendants, or Once Upon a Time. **

**Please read and review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Are you sure?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am! It's gotta be!" Evie answered, taking off after the beast. "Ben? BEN!"

The beast continued to run, completely indifferent to Evie's cries. In fact, it almost seemed to pick up speed. Evie continued her chase, calling out the entire time. She ran as fast as she could but the gap continued to grow wider and wider.

"Ben! Ben!" Evie repeated, raising her voice with each call. A moment later the ground under her gave way as she felt her foot catch a tree root. Evie instinctively put her hands out to try to catch herself as the ground came rushing towards her, but due to the sloping terrain in front of her, it was to no avail. She fell forward and on impact, pain exploded through her palms and arms. She tumbled forward through some more sticks and roots before finally coming to a stop. Evie quickly looked up with pain filled eyes. All she could do was watch as the beast continued to carry Uma further and further way. "NO! MOM! HELP!"

Hearing Evie's cry, Regina waved her hand. She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared just ahead of the beast. "Sit boy!" Regina said. With another wave of her hand, she cast an immobilization spell on the beast. A second later the beast flashed and froze in its tracks.

Uma looked up. Once she realized the beast wasn't going anywhere, she squirmed to try to free herself. A moment later, she was successful. She fell to the ground, rolled away, and stood up. She then looked from Evie to Regina and back. Regina returned her look, daring her to try to escape. Deciding it probably wouldn't be in her best interest to test Regina's abilities, Uma decided to stay put.

"Wise choice," Regina muttered to Uma as if she knew what Uma was thinking. Uma gave her look that Regina ignored. A moment later, both of them and the beast were surrounded by purple smoke before disappearing and reappearing next to Evie.

"Thank you," Evie said as Regina helped her daughter up. Both Evie and Regina then let out a sigh of relief. They had accomplished their mission. A smile of hope crossed Evie's face. "Now Ben and Mal can break the curse. I can't wait to see the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face when he finds out he completely failed," Evie continued, the look on her face now turning to one of triumph. Evie then took a step towards Ben. "You ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," Uma answered instead, drawing a look from Evie.

Evie grumbled and shook her head. She looked at Ben again before turning her attention back to her mother. "Speaking of Rumpelstiltskin, is he going to die?" Evie asked. She saw Regina took a deep breath. "If nothing else, hopefully that imp learns never to mess with my friends again!" Evie continued.

"If there's one thing you'll learn about him," Regina answered. "It's he always finds a way or a loop hole."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Evie replied in a dark voice. She had almost lost her best friend forever because of Rumpelstiltskin. She could never forgive him for that.

Regina sighed, putting her hands on Evie's shoulders. "Maybe, but we're not going to worry about him right now."

Evie nodded her agreement. "Let's get back so Mal can take care of the curse," She said. Evie turned to head towards the sea, but then stopped. She turned back, taking in the scenery around her. Memories flashed through her mind like a film strip. Scenes from the first time her, Mal, Jay, and Carlos set foot in Auradon, to Ben's coronation, and cotillion, all flooded Evie's mind. A moment later, after she was able to collect herself, Evie looked at Regina. "We're not coming back here, are we?" Evie asked in a quiet voice.

Regina read the look in Evie's eyes. She sensed the conflict within Evie and took another breath as she looked from Evie to Uma, and back to Evie. "Your home is Storybrooke now," Regina answered.

Evie nodded quietly. Evie understood, but she didn't know if she could fully comprehend or accept it. How would Mal take this? Or Jay? Or Carlos? Thoughts of her friends and how they would take this news swirled in her mind. She felt completely conflicted. She knew that if they had never been sent to Storybrooke, neither she nor Mal would have met their real mother or family. Also, now that she had started to get to know her real mother, part of her wasn't sure if she even wanted to go back to Auradon.

The group headed back to the sea, where Uma opened a portal back to Storybrooke. Upon arrival, Evie offered her hand in thanks to Uma. "Thank you, Uma," She said. Uma's eyes twisted in confusion for a moment. "We may be enemies, but even enemies can show respect." Evie continued, extending her hand further.

Uma initially stepped forward without taking Evie's hand. A second later she turned back, looked Evie in the eye, and shook her hand.

Regina looked over. "Uma, now, you have a choice."

Uma looked at her. "What's that?"

"Storybrooke is a place of second chances," Regina continued in a voice that sounded like this pained her to say. "Although I cannot condone what you and Audrey did, you helped us get Ben here. So I'm going to offer you a second chance. And before you say something smart, I'm going to highly recommend you think about what I'm offering."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"You know Deary," Rumpelstiltskin said, holding his hand out. A short distance away from him, Gaston floated in mid-air over multiple sharp rocks. "It seems girls named Belle are just simply out of your league, hehehe."

"I'll win her," Gaston snapped back. "You'll see, beast!" A mixture of rain and sweat dripped down his face.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could respond, flashes of bright light above them caught both of their attention. Looking up, the both of them saw a bright white light envelope the castle balcony above them. A short time later, the light spread all over the castle. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled softly, knowing the Black Fairy's spell had just been broken.

"Oh I doubt that," Rumpelstiltskin replied, shifting his back to Gaston while twisting his face. "You know, maybe I should have just let you fall. But consider this your lucky day! I just might have a use for you."

"And what's that?"

"Why you're the lucky winner that gets to be the first one to see my new island of course," Rumpelstiltskin snickered. "You've been chosen for a magical…well I lied there's nothing magical about this place…but still, an island getaway where you'll be trapped for eternity, hehehe."

"Ha, I'm Gaston! Your dark magic will never hold me down!"

"Hehehe, we'll see about that," Rumpelstiltskin sneered. "Oh, and once your son's boss escapes from this little island…my use for you will be done. Then I'll be back to kill you."

"Son's boss? You must be crazy!"

"Well yes, I am," Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "But everyone already knows that. Now, I hope you packed your bags, and kissed the wife goodbye, oh wait, never mind. Hehehe." With that, Rumpelstiltskin motioned his hand, and he and Gaston disappeared.

Gaston and Rumpelstiltskin reappeared on a cliff near the backside of the Isle of the Lost. "Now what to call this place…" Rumpelstiltskin muttered out loud. "How's the 'Isle of the Lost,' since now you've lost two girls?"

"Why you!" Gaston yelled as he tried lunge towards Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled again as he waved his hand, stopping Gaston instantly in his tracks. "Don't forget, tick tock Deary. You might want to learn to think about something besides revenge." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand a second time, causing a green book to appear within it. The book had gold bindings on its spine and gold wording that said "Her Handsome Hero" on the cover. With a smile, Rumpelstiltskin tossed the book at Gaston's feet. "Here's a little token from the Enchanted Forest to help you pass the time. You might remember it."

Gaston recognized the book. It was the same one that the Belle he knew from the Enchanted Forest had shown him before she went to live with Rumpelstiltskin.

"If reading's not your thing, don't you worry," Rumpelstiltskin quipped. "I'll…at your enemy's wish, be gathering up some friends for you to play with soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get ready for." A second later, he released the spell on a Gaston, twirled, and disappeared.

* * *

On their way back downstairs, Emma and Snow heard the front door open. A moment later, they saw Evie, Uma, and Regina walk in. Behind them was a beast with torn clothing over its brown, shaggy fur. "I-is that?" Emma began, not sure what to say. She remembered what Audrey had told them but was still shocked at the sight of him. "Is that Ben?" Emma and Snow watched Evie rush forward to hug Jay and Carlos. After she let go of them, Evie shot a look at Emma before she quickly made her way over to Mal's bedside.

"She'll forgive you eventually," David whispered to Emma.

Emma looked at him with unsure eyes. "She's the daughter of Regina," Emma answered.

David made a face. "Well I was talking about your mother," David quipped. "But yea good point about Evie. Still though, I'm sure she will too." Emma twisted her eyes as if to say it wasn't funny.

After patting his daughter on the back, David took a breath and walked over to Evie. "The elixir should work," he said in a soft voice. Evie looked at him with a face that said she was hopeful, but would believe him when she saw it with her own eyes. A second later, she turned her attention back to Mal.

"Whoa," Jay and Carlos said in unison when they saw Ben. "That curse really did a number on him," Jay continued. Carlos nodded his agreement.

"Can you reverse it?" Carlos asked Regina.

Regina shook her head. "His transformation was from the Dark Curse, my magic isn't strong enough," She replied. "But if his and…her…love is as strong as Evie described, then their kiss should change him back."

"I'm getting tired of that word…'should,'" Carlos muttered. "Is saying 'Yes' or 'No' so hard?" Jay chuckled as he slapped Carlos on the shoulder.

"Either way, you're not out of the woods yet," Regina continued.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Carlos asked. David, Snow and Emma looked over also.

"Well," Regina explained. "Ben has Audrey's heart in him. So, in order for this to work, Mal will need to replace the half of Audrey's heart within him with half of her own first. And from what Evie told me, with the protection spell Maleficent put on her heart, she's the only one who can do it."

* * *

The next morning, Mal felt the warm rays of sun on her eyelids. She stirred slowly, blinking several times before opening her eyes, looking around, and trying to gain her bearings. On the opposite side of the room she saw Jay and Carlos both fast sleep. Next she saw Evie fast asleep in a chair near her bedside. Smiling slightly, Mal playfully tapped Evie on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Evie said groggily, nearly falling out of the chair she had slept in. She looked over. A look of happiness and relief filled her face when she saw Mal was awake. "MAL! You're ok! You're ok!" She got up and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm fine," Mal answered, hugging Evie back.

Dude yawned, drawing both Mal's and Evie's attention. "Can't a dog get some sleep-" He began. "Mal! You're not poisoned anymore! Looks like their elixir did the trick!" His tail wagged as he ran over to Jay and Carlos and began pawing at them. "Hey! Hey look who's awake!"

"Huh?" Carlos said as he opened his eyes and gathered himself. He looked over and saw Mal sitting up. "Mal! You're ok!"

"I'm fine," Mal repeated with chuckle.

"Told ya," Jay said. "She's a fighter."

"How you feeling?" Another voice said a short while later. Mal and Evie looked over. Evie's eyes darkened when she recognized where it came from. The two girls watched as Emma slowly took a step forward. Emma took a deep breath. "How you feeling? Emma repeated.

"I'm ok. Your dad's elixir worked."

Emma nodded. "Look, about what happened, I-I'm sorry."

"You almost killed her!" Evie snapped through deepened breathing. Mal put her hand on Evie's shoulder.

Emma nodded, looking down before looking at Mal again. "I know. Hopefully you can forgive me eventually," She said.

Mal nodded slightly. Seeing Mal do this, Evie followed suit. "Eventually," Evie muttered.

In the hours that followed, they were joined by David, Snow, Regina, and Killian. Regina sat down near Mal and explained everything she would need to do to replace the half of Audrey's heart in Ben with her own. "Do you understand?" Regina asked. "Do you also understand what will happen if your heart isn't strong enough?"

Mal nodded. "I do."

"Her heart is," Snow said, looking over at Mal. David nodded also. "I have no doubt about it."

"Let's do this," Mal said confidently.

Regina nodded. She got up and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. A few moments later, she reappeared with Ben, Audrey, and Uma. Regina magically secured Ben to the building before releasing her previous immobilization spell. Mal looked on with wide eyes. Although she recognized Ben in this form from her dream, she was having difficulty processing it in real life. Noticing this, Regina looked over at her. "You ready Mal?" Regina asked in a tone of caution. Mal looked back at her with stunned eyes, but gave a slight nod. "Now I'm going to warn you, it's going to hurt, but only for a moment. It'll like ripping off a bandage, you just need to clench your teeth and do it."

"You can do it Mal," Snow said, donning the reassuring smile she was known so well for.

Mal smiled as a look of determination fell over her face. With that, she took a deep breath and jammed her hand into her chest. Instantly Mal felt like the air was being sucked out of her as pain erupted throughout her. She clenched her teeth and fought through it. A half second later, she held her heart in front of her.

Carlos, Jay, and Dude all looked on with stunned faces. Their eyes widened as they watched the glowing red object beating in Mal's hand.

"Is that really her…" Jay asked, his voice trailing off.

"Yes, it's her heart," Regina replied. "If you two are too squeamish for this you can wait in the other room."

"We're ok," Carlos answered.

Mal looked over at her friends before looking at Regina again. "I'm ready," Mal said.

"Now Mal," Regina explained. "The moment of truth, split your heart in half like this." Regina motioned with her hands. "After I remove Audrey's heart from him, you can't hesitate. You will need to put your heart in him quickly."

Everyone in the room watched silently. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all held looks of confidence and worry. Although each was fully confident in the strength of Mal's heart, due to the potential consequence, a storm of turmoil swirled inside them all. Each looked on with short breaths, hoping with all they were that Mal's heart was strong enough to support both her and Ben.

Mal followed Regina's instructions. She clenched her teeth as she began to twist the sides of her heart in opposite directions. A second later, her heart split in two.

"Very good," Regina said. She then walked over to Ben, jammed her hand into his chest and pulled out the half of Audrey's heart it contained.

Although Ben was still in beast form, and Mal knew this was necessary, it was still hard for her to watch. Without hesitation, Mal stepped forward and put half of her heart into Ben. She then put the other half of her heart back into her own chest. Mal then stepped back and held her breath. After a few seconds, she saw Ben slowly start breathing again. She smiled as a look of relief covered her face. "I love you Ben," Mal said softly. She then embraced and kissed him.

Instantly, a flash of golden light formed around Mal and Ben. A half second later the light exploded out in all directions and spread over all of Stroybrooke. Mal then looked at Ben again. Instead of a beast, Ben stood in front of her in human form again. She had done it, the Dark Curse was broken.

With a smile, Regina waved her hand, releasing Ben from her spell.

"Mal," Ben whispered.

Tears of happiness streamed down Mal's face. She laughed slightly before embracing Ben in a big hug. "Ben we did it! We did it!" She kissed him again before burying her face into his chest.

"Mal, you did it!" Evie exclaimed. Jay and Carlos both smiled.

"True love's kiss," Dude said. "It always works!" His tail wagged back and forth like lightning.

"Good to see ya again dude," Jay said. He and Carlos both walked up and shook Ben's hand.

"So you're King Ben," David said, walking over.

"I am," Ben answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Snow said, motioning between herself and David. "Snow White and Prince Charming. But most people around here call him David."

"It's nice to meet you."

Regina smiled at the scene in front of her before turning to Audrey. "If you're ready, I'll put your heart back together. Before I do though there's one more thing," Regina said. Audrey gave her an unsure look. "I'm going to make you the same offer I made her."

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"A second chance," Regina finished. "It's what we're known for in Storybrooke, so I suggest you think carefully and accept my offer." David and Snow nodded their agreement with Regina as they looked over at Audrey.

Audrey looked from Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, to the Charmings, to Uma, and finally back to Regina. She took a breath. "Ok," She then said in a barely audible voice.

"Ok, this will only hurt for a moment," Regina said. With that she took the other half of Audrey's heart out of Audrey and placed the two halves together. There was a quick flash of red light as the two halves rejoined into a single heart. Once Regina saw this, she placed the heart back into Audrey.

Audrey took a breath, her hand over her chest. A second later, she felt her heart beating normally again. She looked at Regina. "Thank you," She said. Next she turned to Uma. "Rumpelstiltskin told me there was no reset button for the curse. So I guess if Storybrooke is going to be our home now..." Uma looked around, nodding her agreement that she would also accept Regina's offer.

Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos all looked on. "So Auradon is gone?" Jay asked.

"For now, Storybrooke will be our home," Evie answered.

"Yes," Regina said. "In the meantime, everyone from Auradon will be waking up."

"Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, we'd be honored to have heroes like you living in our town," Snow said.

"Agreed," David added. "Storybrooke could definitely use you."

"It'll be a new adventure," Ben said in a kingly voice, a smile crossing his face. "Count us in."

* * *

Mal took a deep breath. She looked at the ember in her right hand.

"You can do this Mal," Ben said. He put his arm around Mal's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze, comforting her.

Mal nodded, a determined look crossing her face. She pointed the ember at the Tomb of Kronos and concentrated. The ember began to glow bright blue and a second later, shot a wave of blue light at the Tomb of Kronos. The effect was immediate. The box burst open sending out waves of black and white light. A fraction of a second later, a bright white light filled the room. When it died, Maleficent stood in front of the Tomb of Kronos, across from Mal.

Maleficent's face held a stunned look. She looked from Mal to the boy next to her, trying to get her bearings and figured out what was happening.

"MOM!" Mal cried out. She rushed forward to hug Maleficent.

Maleficent was taken aback by Mal's action. An even more confused look covered her face. "Mal! W-what happened? Where is Aurora's daughter?"

Mal smiled. "It doesn't matter! You're safe." She sniffled and dried her eyes. She then let go of her mother. "Now I have one more thing to set right."

"What do you mean?"

Mal smiled as she pointed the ember at Lily and sent a bolt of blue light right at her. A second later there was another flash of light that surrounded Lily with glowed blue for a moment. When the glow died, the stone on Lily receded as she turned back into a human. It happened slowly at first, but then faster and faster. A moment later, Lily was no longer a stone statue, but a living, breathing human again. Unable to stand due to her weakened state, Lily swayed and quickly began to fall. Mal rushed forward and caught her sister before she hit the ground. "Hey," Mal said as a smile of relief formed across her face.

Through tired eyes, Lily looked up at Mal, smiling weakly. "H-hey there Little Purple."

* * *

"This is it," A man said softly to himself. He had short, dark, curly hair, a high forehead, and beady eyes that were cold and hollow. An evil smile of triumph spread throughout his stubble-covered face as he held up a small vile and stared at the contents. Inside were two pieces of blood covered grass. "Now I have what I need! Now I can charge the ink."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container filled with black ink. He carefully set the ink down, opened the vile, and dipped the bloody side of the grass into the ink. Instantaneously, the ink glowed dark purple.

The man looked up, his grin increased. "What? You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"

* * *

**THE END?**

* * *

**(A/N): The grass in the vile at the end is the grass that Emma's blood fell onto when she threw the knife at Mal.  
**

**I don't own Descendants or OUAT. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, please continue to do so! I'm sorry for the slow pace in updating it along the way. Similar to typical OUAT style, I left some things open ended for your imagination to fill in the gaps. I've been thinking about turning some loose ends into a sequel. As always, if anything is confusing, please feel free to PM me or leave your question in a review and:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
